


Falling Into Place (AKA the Itty Bitty Whitty Committee)

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Something Like This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the world of EmmaGrant01's Something Like This. What if Jack turns Bitty down the way he turns Whits down? Bitty and Whits slowly become closer and closer until their relationship seems to just fall into place. Follows their journey from friends, to good friends, to realizing they're becoming lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> If you haven't read EmmaGrant01's [Something Like This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172/chapters/14039809) then you need to start there. This takes place after Chapter 11 of that fic. Mad props to her for creating an OC so good that he is shipped with canon characters. I'm still in process of writing this but ideally I'll update once or twice a week. Rating may go up depending on how the final chapters go. Beta'd by the lovely and talented [Favabean05](http://favabean05.tumblr.com/)

Some relationships come from a place of mutual interest and desire. Two people look at one another and are so filled with want that they cannot help but be drawn together in a clash of emotions and desire. Other relationships are a matter of convenience. When the world will not give them what they want, people turn to those around them, seeking comfort in mutual frustration and aching want. In both of these cases the people involved in the relationship can either realize they’ve found something real and lasting, or become aware that this is just another flash in the pan. But sometimes it isn’t the whirlwind romance or the hot hookup. Sometimes a relationship happens when neither party plans to be together. They don’t sit and pine, nor do they come together quickly like a chemical reaction. This kind of relationship happens when two people look up from the world around them one day and realize, without meaning to, they’ve gotten themselves into a position where a relationship is not just comfortable, but inevitable. They’ve built their life around one another to the point that coming together physically is just the next step down the path they’re already on. That was the kind of relationship Eric Bittle always hoped he’d have one day. It was a sappy bit of silly romantic hopes, but it was still his dream. At the moment, though, things weren’t looking too good for that dream to come true anytime soon.

“I...I understand.” Bitty clenches his jaw, forcing himself to look away from Jack’s eyes.

It’s New Year’s Eve in the Haus and Jack, Whits, and Shitty all came down for the festivities. After Thanksgiving and that moment on Jack’s couch, Eric had nearly tripped over himself getting home to break up with Kevin. Kevin had cried and Bitty hated breaking his heart so shortly into the relationship, but a chance with Jack? The heartache he felt at hurting Kevin was worthwhile if it meant a chance with someone he truly thought he could love. Eric had replayed that moment in his head a thousand times and there was no other option. Jack had almost considered kissed him. And so Bitty did the only sane thing: get drunk at the Haus party and tell Jack how he felt. Okay less ‘tell’ and more ‘try to kiss him’. Except Jack didn’t throw himself into Bitty’s arms like Bitty had planned. Actually he’d just looked uncomfortable and backed up while making the excuse of not having time for a relationship.  

Jack sighs now and reaches out to hold Bitty’s shoulder. “Do you understand? Because I’m not sure that you do.”

“Jack,” he shrugs off Jack’s hand, “you always talk about the game coming first, so I do understand.”

“I thought so. You don’t understand. God I just make everything worse. You feel bad and it’s my damn fault.” Jack steps back and starts to pace the floor space of Bitty’s room.

Eric watches him, still fighting back the harsh feeling of tears that threaten to overtake him. “So tell me. Explain to me because honestly I don’t think anything you say can make me feel worse.”

Jack nodds. “Okay. Well it starts with Kent Parsons. I’m sure you remember him.”

“How could I forget?” Bitty’s voice is small as he sits further back against his headboard. Why had he chosen to do this in his bedroom? Seriously now he didn’t even have somewhere to slip off to and hide.

“Well I’m sure you’ve figured out that he and I were...more than friends. We dated. For an extended period of time actually. To the point where both of us were very emotionally involved. But this was when I was pushing myself so hard to be at the top of the game and I...well you know about the overdose. For a long time I blamed Kenny because I thought the problem was that a relationship _and_ hockey was just too much and he should have known better than to ask that of me. By the time I realized I was wrong to blame him I’d fairly ruined our friendship forever.” Jack sighs and shakes his head.

“But…” Bitty starts, leaning forward on the bed.

“But the hug on the ice and talking again mean nothing. I can’t undo the past and because of that things are different. So then here I am after so long of thinking about just hockey and suddenly I have friends again. I didn’t think it was possible to have both but I’m proving myself wrong. And you…” he looks at Eric, “Bitty I’d love to be someone special to you. But you are important enough to me that I’m not actually sure I could forgive myself for hurting you. And I would. Don’t even try to argue.” 

Eric sighs and pulls his knees to his chest. That’s just what he wanted to do, argue.

Jack sits on the edge of Bitty’s bed and looks at him with those sad, blue eyes. “Eric I know myself and I know what I can handle. I’m at that point now. If I push it further I’m going to hurt myself and I’m going to hurt you. I’d rather break your heart a little now and keep you as a friend then have you carry the guilt for my inability to manage real relationships. Do you understand?”

Eric’s chin shakes a little. “I do. It’s okay. You don’t want me and that’s fine.” 

“No, Bitty.” Jack reached out and lay his hand on Eric’s foot, “I do want you. But I want you to be happy and have a good life more than I want you. I know myself well enough to know I can’t give you those things in a relationship.” 

Bitty nods and the first tear spills out of the corner of his eye. “Can we still be friends at least?” 

Jack smiles and lets out a breath, shoulders relaxing. “Yes. You’re one of my closest friends. I don’t want to lose that.”

“Okay. You won’t. Shit Jack I’m sorry I even brought this up. It was stupid.” He shakes his head. 

“It’s not stupid. It’s normal. Trust me I’m...I’m probably a fool for telling you no but I don’t want to end up in a bad place again and I really don’t want to bring you with me. So for now friends and hockey is all I can manage. Don’t forget, I’m just a hockey robot, eh?” Jack smiles and stands, looking at the tears starting to roll down Bitty’s cheeks, “I’ll...I’ll give you some space.” 

“Thanks,” he sniffs, “It’ll be okay. I swear. I just need to get over being so damn stupid about this and then things can go back to normal.” Bitty tries to laugh but it sounds more like a wet cough. 

“I know. And you’re not stupid.” Jack smiles softly and backs out of Bitty’s room.

As soon as Jack closes the door the floodgates let down and Eric curls up on his bed to cry. He feels so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid! This goes right at the top of the list above never fall for a straight boy. Never try and force your feelings on someone who doesn’t even date or show real interest normally. Stupid! Bitty pulls his pillow closer and lets out a soft sob, the sound covering the noise of his bedroom door opening.

“Shit, Eric. Are you okay?” Whits is at his bedside in a matter of seconds. 

Eric sits up, wiping at his eyes furiously as he tries to stem the tide of tears. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Go enjoy the party. Really I’m fine. Ignore me.”

Whits frowns and shakes his head. “No way, Eric. I saw the way Jack looked downstairs. Like he’d just kicked a puppy. What happened? What can I do?”

A fresh sob sneaks out of Eric’s chest as he tries to respond, “I...I...I just screwed up and made a fool of myself. You can’t do anything to fix it.”

“Well...can I at least be someone to cry on?” Whits holds out his arms, feeling uncertain with whether or not his friendship with Bitty is ‘there’ or not.

Turns out it is ‘there’ as Bitty nearly leaps forward into Whits chest, a fresh barrage of tears streaming into Whit’s shirt. “Oh my God, why am I so stupid?” 

Whits holds Bitty tight, shifting and settling so he’s leaning against Bitty’s headboard, the blonde pulled close. “Hey now, you’re not stupid. I’ve watched you bake three things at once without ever looking at a recipe. That’s not stupid. Jack is just...different.”

“I tried to kiss him, though. I got drunk just to have the courage to do it and then I threw myself at him. God I’m so embarrassed of course he didn’t want me.” 

“At least you’re gonna remember it in the morning. At the Thanksgiving party I got really fucked up and actually kissed him.” Whits shook his head, the memory of the kiss still only a blur.

Eric looks up at Whits, gasping a little. “Oh no are you two...”

“No!” Whits cuts him off and chuckles softly, shaking his head, “God no we’re not together. Not that I didn’t want it but he made it clear that he needs friends and not romantic attachments. After thinking about his past I can’t really blame him, though.” 

Bitty sighs and drops his head back to Whit’s chest. “I can’t either but still.  I feel like a total boob.”

Whits nods, running his fingers through Bitty’s short hair in what he hopes is a comforting fashion. “Why do you think I’m not drinking tonight. Don’t want to make a fool of myself again.”

“God he really is a hockey robot.” The petting works as Bitty’s tears finally slow down.

“Oh yeah. That’s not making it easier to get over him, though.”

Eric grumbles and wipes at his eyes. “Damn. I was hoping it would because this sucks.”

“I know. But hell I’m here to talk to. I’ll gladly bitch about having a crush on Jack Zimmerman. I’m not out to my team so I can’t even really talk to anyone else about it.”

“I can’t even imagine. You could have told me sooner.”

Whits shrugs. “Honestly I thought he pushed me away and gave the hockey excuse because he was interested in you and just wanted to let me down easily. I didn’t want to mention it in case I was right. Thought it might sour your thoughts on him and I didn’t want to do that.”

“Mmm. Nope. Gave me the same reasoning.”

“Well then we’re both shit out of luck.”

Bitty sighs and sits up, wiping his eyes again to get the last of the moisture away. “I’m tired of crying over him. Want a drink?” 

Whits chews his lip and looks at the door. “I don’t know. Last time I was here I really overdid it.”

“Last time you were here Shitty fed you God knows what kind of weed and probably gave you a nip from Lardo’s everclear stash. You don't have to, but I've got a rum and coke that I made far too strong and whether you help or not I'm finishing it.” 

Whits laughs and slips his arm out from around Bitty. “So you're saying I'm helping you out by drinking?” 

“Yes sir. You're saving me from my own stupid little gay heart.” He reaches to the side table and grabs a very full red cup.

Whits whistles when he sees how clear the drink is from added rum. “Well I've always been one to help.” 

“My white knight,” Eric laughs and takes a long drink before passing the cup to Whits, “God. I know I'll get over it but this rejection thing smarts, doesn't it?” 

“What.have you never been turned down before?” Whits takes the cup and winces at the burn as he drinks. 

Bitty blushes and shakes his head. “No. I mean I wasn't out until college. Even now I don’t go shouting it or attending meetings. My parents always knew but I didn't want to tell anyone at high school. And since then it's just been the two little flings and I ended those.” 

“Jesus Eric. Welcome to the real world where you get shot down and it hurts. Don't worry, though, it won't last long. As cute as you are I don't think you'll get too many rejections. Especially not from men you try and kiss in your bedroom.” 

“Taylor Whitton hush!” Bitty takes the cup, cheeks pink, “I swear I don't know what to do with you.”

“Listen to my sage advice that’s what you do with me,” he winks, “you're a baby gay, though. It gets easier but not by much. Just...drink and try to move on.”

“Cheers to that,” Eric drinks, “but I'll have you know I’m only a little younger than you.”

“Yes but...I’ve been half out of the closet since high school. I’ve had my fair share of dates and successes and failures. It’s all still new to you, though.” Whits sighs and scoots down to lie back on Bitty’s bed.

Bitty finishes his drink and sets it aside before stretching out next to Whits. “Mmm. I guess that’s true. It’s just...I used to think I’d come to college and come out and find someone special and we’d just have this awesome time together and fall in love but…”

“But it’s all been something convenient?” Whits pulls his flow out from underneath his shoulders so he’s more comfortable.

“Yeah. It’s just been for fun. Never someone I really...wanted, ya know?” 

“Mmhm. I think I’ve only had that once or twice.” Whits nods

Eric turns onto his side, sitting up on his elbow. “That makes me feel better, actually.”

“Glad my misery helps,” he turns to look at Bitty, laughing when he sees the blonde grinning at him, “what are you smiling at?”

Bitty chuckles. “Just...with that hair I think this is the closest I’ll ever come to having a girl in my bed.”

“Eric Bittle are you calling me a girl?” Whits grins, sitting up.

“No sir I am not whatever would give you that--” Bitty is cut off by Whits throwing a pillow at him.

The two men laugh a little while longer as the rum starts to spread through their veins. Within the hour they’re back on the bed talking about childhood, parents, and coming out. Within two hours they’re blinking slowly, falling asleep in Bitty’s bed and one another’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitty wakes up with a mouth full of hair. Whits wakes up with a kink in his neck and feeling far too hot. He blinks his eyes open when he hears a soft cough.

“Jesus Taylor, I think I swallowed half your flow last night.” Bitty pulls a hair out of his mouth.

Whits stretches and yawns softly. “You get used to it.”

“Mmm I’ll take your word.” Eric slides out of the bed and yawns.

Whits should really feel uncomfortable with this, they’re both gay, after all. But honestly he doesn’t. Eric is quickly becoming one of his good friends and somehow after seeing Eric crying the night before, this intimacy doesn’t feel weird. Of course that might not be the consensus of the room.

Whits sits up and ties his hair back. “Sorry about falling asleep in here. I hope it’s not weird.”

Bitty laughs and flaps a hand. “Do you know how many of my teammates have ended up in here? I’m well aware that I’m easy to talk to and that means people sometimes get tired. It’s okay. I’m glad you stayed. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Good. I had a lot of fun last night. And hey no hangover.” Whits smiles and stands.

“God that’s because you didn’t partake in Shitty’s secret stash. That man is a connoisseur of drugs I swear,” Bitty shakes his head, grabbing his towel and a fresh change of clothes, “I need to get downstairs and make breakfast so I’m gonna shower. Which means you get to be the one to face the team and any rumors that come out of the fact that you’re about to walk out of my room after being in here all night.”

“Jesus you’re sick.” Whits rubs his eyes and heads out of the room.

At first he doesn’t see anyone but by the time he shuffles down to the kitchen he knows that the entire house knows where he spent the night. Ransom and Holster look up from their mugs of coffee and sport matching grins as he pours himself a cup.

“So. Jack says you never came upstairs last night. And Bitty’s closed door says you didn’t leave that room after you went in there around ten. Get a midnight kiss?” Ransom wiggles his eyebrows.

Whits shakes his head and smiles. “Yeah. For sure. Bonding over shitty old relationships and rum soaked bitch fests are so romantic. Just like falling asleep fully dressed. Hot.”

Holster leans back in his chair. “So you’re saying you didn’t make sweet, sweet love to our own Eric Bittle last night?”

“Oh I came in at the _wrong_ time.” Jack stands in the doorway, face pale.

Whits feels his cheeks pink but shakes his head. “Nope. They’re being assholes. I feel asleep in Bittle’s bed because we sat and talked until it was really late. That’s it. Nothing more.”

“Yeah well we can see when he comes and cooks. If he makes cinnamon rolls…” Ransom laughs

“What about cinnamon rolls?” Shitty shuffles into the kitchen, sitting on Ransom’s lap and taking a drink from his coffee.

“Yep. Every time Bitty gets laid he makes cinnamon rolls the next morning. No idea why but he does.” Ransom shrugs and takes his coffee back from Shitty.

Jack sits at the kitchen table and groans. “Jesus I didn’t need to know that.”

As the boys start laughing about the freudian meaning of various breakfast pastries, Whits makes his way to Jack. “I really didn’t sleep with him. I mean not like... _sleep_ sleep. I literally did fall asleep up there and that’s it.”

“No,” Jack shakes his head, “no it’s really okay. Even if you did. Last night Bittle needed someone to talk to. I’m really glad you did.”

“Yeah? ‘Cause you don’t look too glad. More...jealous and uncomfortable.” Whits pulls up a chair and sits next to him.

Jack chuckles and shrugs. “I mean yeah. A little jealous but I made my choice. And I’m not uncomfortable. Really I wish you two the best.”

“Jack I swear we’re friends that’s it.”

Jack holds up a hand to stop him. “I know. I trust you. But even if it were something more it would still be okay. You’re both very good friends of mine. I want you both to be happy.”

Whits smiles and slaps Jack on the shoulder. “Jesus Zimmermann don’t get all sappy on me now.”

“Hockey robots don’t get sappy.” Jack winks before turning his attention back to Ransom, Holster, and Shitty whose volume of conversation has risen to a near shout.

“Oh come on eclairs scream ass sex much louder than a jelly doughnut.” Holster crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

Shitty slams his hands down on the kitchen table. “It’s a goddamn metaphor you heteronormative slug!”

“I hope to God y’all aren’t talking about sex and pastries.” Bitty walks in, hair wet from the shower still.

Ransom flashed Bitty an innocent smile. “Not at all. Just getting hangry waiting for you to finally wake up. Whatcha thinking about making for breakfast? Something sweet, maybe?”

Bitty frowns at Ransom before heading over to the refrigerator and opening it. “No? Not particularly. I was thinking about making a breakfast pizza. Felt like throwing dough.”

“Yes, but what does ‘throwing dough’ mean?” Holster leaned across the kitchen table.

“It means Whits and I didn’t have sex and I know you figured out the cinnamon roll thing. I don’t know why I crave them after sex but I do, okay? So I’m making breakfast pizza because it’s almost noon and y’all are nursing coffee like you’re a little hungover so it seemed a good plan. Happy? Any other probing questions about what does or doesn’t happen to my ass?” Bitty crosses his arms and stares at the group.

Whits leans closer to Jack, stage whispering, “He’s scary when he’s angry.”

“This isn’t even angry. This is like...grumpy.” Shitty stares into his coffee, sipping it loudly to break the silence.

“God y’all are damn annoying. Out of my kitchen or else no breakfast. Now!” Bitty slams his wooden spoon on the counter as he shouts, sending the group scurrying.

As they scramble away Whits notices Bitty smiling. As soon as the group finds themselves engaged in shouting and cheering over a foosball match between Shitty and Jack, he slips back into the kitchen where Eric is humming softly and scrambling eggs.

“So...call me crazy but did you just shout at them for...fun?” He stays near the door in case he’s read the situation wrong.

Bitty glances over his shoulder and smiles. “Maybe. Maybe I’m a little hungover and didn’t want to listen to them bicker while I cooked.”

“Devious.” Whits grins and sits at the kitchen table again.

“Just well aware of my reputation. I actually am fairly scary when I’m mad. And it was partly true. I’m sick and tired of them gossiping about my love life. Should have made cinnamon rolls just to confuse them.” He sighs

“I wouldn’t have argued. I’ve been accused of sleeping with much worse. In fact my standards would jump up if they thought I’d slept with you” Whits laughs.

Bitty laughs as well, walking over to pull out Whits’ hair tie, tossing his flow down in his face. “Excuse you but I have standards. I haven’t stooped to hockey men yet.”

Whits swats at Bitty, shoving his hair out of his face as he laughs. “Hey now! You’d be lucky to have me.”

“Lucky to not get a rash.” Bitty laughs and goes back to the stove to stir the eggs. “Get the bacon from the fridge, will you?

“Yeah. Just one pound?” Whits pulls his hair back again before looking in the fridge.

“Two please. Lots of hungry boys to feed.” Bitty starts to put the eggs in a bowl.  
After breakfast Jack and Whits head back to Providence. He can’t help smiling as Bitty texts him during the drive. Jack notices, he knows he does, but the man is thankfully kind enough to not say a word. After all, they’re just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

They’re not just friends. Abort. Mission failure. Total annihilation assured. Complete...shit? Whits runs out of colorful metaphors for the situation as he sits on his sofa a few weeks later. Things had gone really well for a long time. He and Bitty had easily become closer friends than before, gossipping about Jack and the Haus boys as well as the Falconers. But then earlier this evening Bitty had dropped the bomb on him. He was going on a date later with a cute boy from his literature class. For some reason Whits had volunteered to Skype him and help Bittle pick out an outfit for the night. Sitting there looking at Eric in a well fitting pair of jeans and a button up had been a come-to-Jesus moment for Whits. Bitty is incredibly cute. Like painfully cute. Like make your heart beat faster and your palms sweat cute and that is incredibly shitty because he’s on a date right now and Whits is at home realizing he can’t say a damn thing and screw up the friendship. 

He rolls onto his stomach, putting his sofa pillow over his head as he groans into the sofa cushions. The moment of self pity is ruined by the perky applause text tone assigned to Jack. He sighs and looks at his phone. 

_ [8:40pm] I hate nights off.  _

Whits sighs and types out a reply. 

[8:40pm] Bored?

_ [8:41pm] Crazy bored. Wanna come over for beer and tv? Maybe video games? _

[8:41pm] Maybe? I’m not really in a great mood tonight so I may not be great company. 

_ [8:41pm] Then come down here and I’ll cheer you up.  _

_ [8:42pm] That sounded dirtier than I meant for it to.  _

_ [8:42pm] Still come down, though. Just not for dirty stuff.  _

Whits laughs and pulls sweatpants on before shambling down to Jack’s apartment. He doesn’t bother knocking anymore and just walks in. 

“Jack?” Whits looks around. 

Jack’s voice comes from the kitchen. “Kitchen. Making pizza. Well...putting frozen pizza in the oven. Want a beer?”

“God yes.” Whits flops down on Jack’s sofa, checking his phone again. No texts from Bitty. 

Jack carries in two beers and lets out a slow whistle. “Damn Whits. Rough night?”

Whits holds out his hand for a beer, not moving from his position across the entire sofa. “Very.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.” 

“About a guy?”

“Yep.”

“Shit.” Jack sits on the floor by Whits’ head and drinks from his beer. 

Whits groans softly and covers his eyes. “I hate this. This is horrible.” 

“Now you see why I just...don’t.” Jack laughs softly. 

“Yeah I can really see that.” Whits sits up and picks up his beer. “Thanks for this.”

Jack nods. “My pleasure. You...wanna talk about it?”

Whits fiddles with his beer and shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

Jack stares at him for a long moment before frowning. “Bittle?”

Whits snaps his head to Jack, frowning deeply. “H...how’d you know?”

“Well we do everything together and the only person you text other than me and your mother is Bittle. I know he’s got a date tonight. And I know you two have been getting closer recently. Not wanting to tell me when I usually have to make you stop giving details...just spells out Bittle.” Jack shrugs. 

“Shit,” Whits necks the beer, drinking half of it in one go, “shit shit shit. I’m sorry. I hope that doesn’t step on any toes.”

“I turned him down, Whits. I let go of him and it’s fair for you to want him.” Jack shrugs. 

“God but he won’t feel the same. What the fuck did I do to myself?” Whits sighs and finishes his beer. 

Jack shrugs. “Then be his friend. It’s fine. You’ll live. And you get to be close to him in the meantime. Never know what might come of it but he’s on a date so I can pretty much tell you what’ll happen if you tell him anything now.”

“I know. Thanks man I just...I realized it tonight so I got a little mopey.” Whits sighs. 

“Well stop,” Jack slaps his arm and smiles, “and grab a controller so I can whip your ass a Mario Kart.” 

“Bring it on asshole.” Whits smiles, standing to grab the controllers. 

Whits ends up drinking a second beer and still kicking Jack’s ass at Mario Kart. 

“Shit. How are you so good at this?” Jack throws his controller at Whits who is seated on the other side of the sofa. 

Whits laughs and throws the controller back. “Because I’m not shit at anything that isn’t hockey. But that means I’m not as good at hockey so six of one, half dozen of the other.” 

Jack shakes his head and picks up his phone. “Come here and put your feet up. Let’s show twitter how good you are at this damn game.” 

Whits smiles and puts his feet up, retweeting the photo of their feet and the screen in the background. “You know you’re just fanning the flames, right?”

“Hm? How so?” Jack scrolls through his twitter feed, smiling as the photo starts getting retweeted. 

This,” he points to Jack’s phone screen, “this thing where everyone online thinks we’re dating already and then you keep tweeting photos at the two of us on off days.”

“Yeah well it doesn’t really matter. They will always think stuff like that.”  Jack shrugs. 

Whits grins slowly. “Can we  _ really _ fan the flames?”

“Oh God. What do you mean?” Jack smiles slowly. 

Whits smiles and lays down with his head on Jack’s lap, taking a picture and posting it to twitter with both of them tagged. 

“Jesus Whits I thought you were closeted?” Jack looks at the tweet and laughs. 

“Yeah but you and I both know the team is gonna laugh their asses off. They’ve spent the last month trying to convince me to play off the rumors.” Whits shrugs as the tweet starts to blow up, other members of the Falconers retweeting with various laughing emojis. “Besides they’re already laughing.”

“You know you can just tell them, right?” 

Whits sighs and sets his phone aside. “Yeah. I know I can. And most of them know or suspect now but...I’m not sure I’m ready to say it. Not yet. I mean soon, yes, but just not yet.” 

“Cool. That’s okay. I...I never even told the Samwell guys anything about my sex life so I understand.” 

“Well I mean you didn’t really have a sex life. So you just rolled with their assumptions.” 

Jack nodded and smiled. “Yeah that’s true. Still. I wish sometimes I’d talked to them about it.” 

“Shitty knows.” Whits stretches out on the sofa, feet in Jack’s lap. 

“Yeah? I mean he’s studied this stuff so I was guessing he’d figure it out.” 

“Yeah at Thanksgiving he got super high and started talking about how he wanted you to find your unicorn.” 

“The fuck does that mean?” Jack raises an eyebrow

“I’m pretty sure it was the weed talking at that point, honestly.”

Jack barks out a laugh and smiles. “It was a holiday. There was probably a little something else there too. 

“Mmm.” Whitts smiles and nods, looking at his phone when it bings. 

It’s a winky face from Bitty. His face drains of color as he opens the phone to read the entire text and not just the preview. 

_ [10:37pm] ;) I see you and Jack are having a good night.  _

[10:37pm] Checking your twitter on a date? Scandalous. 

_ [10:37pm] I’ll have you know he just dropped me off at the Haus. But I did check it a couple times during the date.  _

[10:38pm] Two hour date. Wooooow. 

_ [10:38pm] Yep. Went really well. Nice long goodnight ;). We’re gonna see each other again on Wednesday.  _

Whits rubs his eyes and sighs softly, unsure how to respond. 

“Bittle’s back from the date?” Jack frowns, picking up his phone. “Oh...yep got a text from him.” 

“Yeah he’s talking about it going well. What the hell do I say?”

“Say you’re happy for him. Because you are, actually.” Jack smiles

Whits chuckles and shakes his head. “How are you so good at this?”

Jack shrugs and hums. “Talking about romantic intentions is a lot easier when you don’t really...have any.”

“Never thought I’d be jealous but here we are.” Whits smiles and picks his phone back up. 

[10:42pm] Exciting. Looks like you’ll have a full social calendar for the next while. 

_ [10:42] Seems so. Things go really well and I won’t even be coming down there for a depressing Valentine’s day on Jack’s sofa.  _

[10:42pm] Well it’ll just give me and Jack a chance to feed the rumor mill. 

_ [10:43pm] Saw that. You’re a cruel man, Taylor. You’re gonna give someone a heart attack with tweets like that.  _

[10:43pm] All for the fans, as they say.

_ [10:44pm] As they say. Well I’ve got to sleep so you two boys have fun with your games but I need sleep.  _

[10:44pm] Sleep well Bits. 

Whits tosses his phone onto the table and sighs. “There. I was happy for him.”

“Good man.” Jack smiles. “If it makes you feel any better I think everyone gets a crush on that boy. Even Shitty was crushing on him for a while.”

Whits laughs and nods. “That sounds about right.” He stands and sighs. 

Jack frowns at him. “Where you going, Whits?”

“Me? I’m gonna go back to my apartment and masturbate till my palms bleed. Then I’m thinking hot bath and sleeping.”

Jack gapes at him. “Jesus, Whits. Sorry I asked man. Go...go do what you want. I’m gonna sleep and not masturbate to my friends. Did it a couple times. Felt dirty as hell.”

“Yes but I googled this and you’re a demisexual. I’m not. So it’s a little bit different.”

“Fair point. But Whits?”

Whits smiles at Jack. “Yeah, buddy?”

“Any time you need it you know you can come here, right? You’re really one of my best friends and I don’t want you to think my weird sex stuff is preventing us from being normal friends.”

Whits laughs loudly and nods. “I know, Jack. We’re good. You’re still my best friend. Drunken kiss or not.” 

Jack stands and walks over to Whits, wrapping an arm around his neck and half pulling him into a headlock. “God I forgot that kiss. Maybe I take all that back now.”

“Come on Zimmermann not fair. Let me go or else I’ll just start masturbating here.” 

“Jesus!” Jack let him go and shook his head, “Get out of here. I’ll see you tomorrow, eh?”

“Yeah.” Whits smiles and waves again before heading out, feeling okay about his earlier revelation regarding Bitty. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Falconers lose their next game against the Stars. The only point they put on the board is Jack’s with an assist from Whits so both men feel better than if they’d not gotten that much, but the loss still stings. It’s starting to feel like it's been ages since they won. Whits sits on the bench by his locker for minutes while everyone else starts stripping off pads and jerseys. It takes Jack  a minute to notice, but when he does he comes to sit next to his friend. 

“That’s my job.” Jack bumps Whits with his elbow

Whits looks at him and smiles softly. “Hmm?”

“Pouting after a match. That’s usually my job. Does this mean I need to be you and try and cheer you up?”

“You don’t have to. We can pout together.” Whits chuckles and finally starts to take off his gear. 

Jack shakes his head. “Or I can try and figure out why this loss is making you sad.” 

Whits sighs and shrugs, tossing his shirt into his locker. “I don’t know. A part of me just thought...how awesome would it be if we made it to the playoffs your first year. But every loss it’s looking less and less like we’re gonna make it.”

“So? So we don’t make the playoffs this year. What does that matter?” 

Whits rubs his face. “I mean you’re the best player on the team by a lot. You have a one year contract. If we don’t make it this year you’ll be in a position to go to another team. A better team.”

Jack frowns and puts his hand on Whits’ shoulder. “Hey. Why would I leave though? Whits I got offers from other teams. Better teams. Like...much better teams but I chose the Falconers because I wanted a team that valued the team getting along. I wanted a team that was gonna be there for me in case things started to fall apart again. I’m not my dad. I’m not in this just to win.”

Whits stares at Jack for a long moment before pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Hey now,” Jack smiles and hugs him back, “don’t risk your masculine reputation. Press will be here soon.” 

Whits pulls back and nods. “Thanks. I haven’t had many good friends in my life. I’m friends with the whole team but...I’d really miss you if you left so soon.”

“They offer me the contract to re-sign and I’ll sign it.” Jack smiles. 

“They’ll be stupid not to.” Whits chuckles and stands. “You’re the top scoring player and a rookie.”

“Yeah well.” Jack shrugs and smiles. “Go shower. I’ve got to answer Bittle and the Samwell guys and let them know I’m surviving the loss.” 

Whits slaps Jack’s arm and stands, shouting over his shoulder as he walks to the showers, “Bar after? I can’t hear if you’re saying no because I’m walking away so I’m assuming it’s a yes.”

He enjoys a leisurely shower, ducking past the press and into the physical therapy room to get his wrist wrapped and calf wrapped and iced. Neither were causing too much trouble but it always felt like the PTs weren’t doing their job unless every player walked off with a bag of ice taped to some part of their body. Whits made it back to the locker room as Jack went in for his post game check-up so he sat on the bench again, pulling out his phone to kill time. He was surprised to see a text from Bitty. 

_ [7:02pm] :( _

[7:50pm] Yeah. Playoffs are getting farther away with every loss. 

_ [7:50pm] Always next year, though. Maybe you can recruit a few more Samwell boys and see if that helps haha.  _

[7:51pm] I’d actually like that. I was actually worried about that after the match. Well sort of. Worried Jack would leave for a better team since we’re pretty much sucking it up this season.

_ [7:51pm] So that’s why you looked so sad skating off the ice. I wondered.  _

[7:51pm] I looked that sad?

_ [7:52pm] Yeah. It’s why I texted.  _

[7:52pm] Ah. I see how it is. I’m not good enough to get a post game text. Okay. Okay. I guess I’ll just have to look sad every time even if we win if I want a text from you. 

_ [7:52pm] Haha! Come on now Taylor. Whining isn’t attractive.  _

[7:53pm] Fine I’ll stop. But only because you sound like my mother. 

_ [7:53pm] Oh God I sound like my mother too. To change the subject for fear of sounding more like my mother, what are you and Jack up to tonight?  _

Whits is about to type out a response when Jack walks up and glances over his shoulder. 

“Are you trying to flirt?” 

Whits locks his phone and tucks it in his pocket quickly, cheeks pink. “No. I mean...maybe just a little.”

“Jesus Whits, I thought you got tail any time you wanted some? You get it flirting like that?” 

“No. That’s just picking up someone random. This is...I don’t know it’s different.” 

“It’s different, eh. A bit sad, though.” Jack chirps and shakes his head. 

Rolly strolls by and raises an eyebrow. “Whits can’t flirt for shit?”

“Apparently not when he’s trying to. It’s not the worst I’ve ever seen but you know the kind of flirting that rides the line between really obvious and not obvious at all?” Jack laughs 

“Oh God yes. The high school version.” Rolly nods. “Brutal. Never gonna get laid that way, Whits.”

Whits sighs and stands. “Right. We’re done. Let’s go get drunk and I’ll show someone how good at flirting I am and it certainly won’t be you two. 

Jack and Whits end up going to the same bar as the rest of the Falconers. Both men enjoy two beers each, feeling the gentle buzz of the alcohol. Near the end of the night Whits notices a group of men smiling and glancing over at them both. 

Jack bumps Whits with his elbow and smiles, leaning close to whisper, “They’re smiling at you.” 

“At us both, but yes.” Whits glances back at the group and smiles. 

“You going to go over and say hello?”

Whits pauses for a long moment, thinking about how nice it would be to take one of them home before shrugging. “Actually, no I don’t think so.”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Whits nods, “I just don’t feel like it tonight. Guess it loses some of its magic when you’re actually interested in someone.”

“Now see that, that would be a better line for flirting.” Jack smiles

Whits laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah but I’m not saying that so it’s going to be bad flirting that can be interpreted as just friendly for now.”

Jack nods and looks around. “Well if you’re not getting laid tonight, home?”

“Please.” Whits stands and smiles. 

The two men get into Jack’s truck and head back to their apartment complex. The ride is thankfully free of chirping. In fact, they mostly just talk about the game and how they could have done better. It feels comfortable and relaxed In fact Whits had been feeling like things were somehow just a little awkward between him and Jack after that kiss at the Haus. Where before they’d been physically comfortable around one another, after that kiss something about Jack had been tense. But during the car ride it melts away. Jack smiles and it feels genuine. At a stop light he pinches Whits’ cheek and chirps him about complimenting Jack’s playing. It feels normal again and that is a comfort to Whits. When they say goodnight to one another Whits takes a moment to say just that to Jack. 

“Hey Zimms...I, uh...I’m glad I didn’t fuck things up between us with that kiss on Thanksgiving.” Whits rubs the back of his neck and doesn’t make eye contact. 

Jack smiles and shakes his head. “Whits...man I can’t help it that I’m really damn handsome.” 

Whits laughs loudly and smiles at his friend. “Oh and so humble too. But I mean it, though.” 

“Don’t have many friends to start with. I figured you and I are both adults and it would be okay. And it is. You moved on and now you’re trying to flirt with my old teammate.” Jack smirks and shrugs. 

“Remind me to never let you have beer again. You get far too clever.” Whits smiles and shoves Jack. 

“Want me go to back to hockey robot, eh? Beep boop. Better?” Jack smiles. 

Whits laughs and pushes his flow back out of his eyes. “Much. Sleep well, Jack. I’m really glad you’re not leaving this team any time soon.” 

Jack smiles and steps forward to hug Whits quickly. “Can’t leave one of my best friends now then can I? Sleep well.” 

Whits grins as Jack heads up the stairs. Whits takes the other set of stairs that drops off closer to his apartment, stripping out of his jeans as soon as he closes the front door, flopping down on the sofa and stretching out before getting his phone out. He’d forgotten to ever text Bitty back. Oops. 

[11:20pm] Sorry. We went out, actually. Jack had two beers and got all emotional and hugged me. Called me one of his best friends. I suspect he’s been taken over by aliens but I’m too tired to investigate right now. 

Eric doesn’t care about the delayed response, apparently, as Whits’ phone buzzes with a text almost immediately. 

_ [11:20pm] Hahah oh goodness gracious. I’ve seen him like that but usually only during a celly.  _

[11:20pm] I know. I think I broke the hockey robot with adult conversations. 

_ [11:22pm] Hold on like…”adult” or just adult? _

[11:22pm] Jesus Eric. Adult as in mature and rational adults. Mind out of the gutter. 

_ [11:22pm] Lord. Sorry. Honestly I’m just bored so my mind’s wandering.  _

[11:23pm] Bored? At the Haus?

_ [11:23pm] Very. What are you up to? _

[11:23pm] Sitting on my sofa texting you. Why?

_ [11:23pm] Skype? _

Whits looks around for his laptop, sighing when he doesn’t see it. 

[11:24pm] Laptop is upstairs and I don’t want to stand. Face Time?

Whits gets his answer when his phone screen shows an incoming Face Time from Eric Bittle. He swipes to answer and tries to ignore the flutter in his chest when he sees Bitty slouching against the headboard of his bed wearing an oversized t-shirt that threatens to fall off one of his shoulders. 

“Eric Bittle you are officially the second person to ever Face Time me. My mother being the first.” 

Bitty laughs and smiles, phone shaking gently with the movement. “What can I say it’s more personal than texting and less awkward than a phone call.”

Whits raises an eyebrow, pulling his flow out from under his head when he notices it laying wrong on the square where he could see himself on the screen. It was vain but a man didn’t grow shoulder length hair without being a little vain. 

“How is this less awkward than a phone call?”

“Because if you decide to get quiet I don’t have to sit here and wonder ‘is he bored or just running out of things to say?’ I can just look and tell. It’s almost as good as face to face.”

Whits smiles warmly and shakes his head. “God and I was hoping to argue with your logic but I can’t.” 

“Besides I want to see the shock on your face when you tell me about Jack Zimmermann hugging you outside of the rink.”

Whits barks out a loud laugh. “Things had been a little bit uncomfortable every now and then between us since Thanksgiving but tonight it was really back to normal. I brought up that I was glad things were okay and he got emotional and hugged me.” 

“Good lord. Will wonders never cease. That’s good to know, though. He and I haven’t been normal recently either.”

“Mmm? How so?” Whits rolls onto his side, propping the phone up on his coffee table so his arms can have a rest. 

Bitty sighs and mirrors Whits’ movement, setting his phone on his bedside table and scooting down to lie on his side. “I don’t know. I always text him fairly regularly and he’s been good with texts but I haven’t skyped him and it’s been almost a month.” 

“I can bring it up to him?”

“Mmm,” Eric shrugs and sighs, “maybe? If it comes up. Honestly, it may not be all bad. It’s given me a chance to get over him. I watched the game on TV and didn’t even get jelly knees at those big blue eyes.”

“Wooow. I don’t think most people can do that.” Whits smiles, feeling a stab of jealousy at the thought of Bittle feeling that way towards Jack. 

“I know. But things went well with Caleb and we have another date tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah? What will that be, third date?”

“If we’re counting lunch, yes. Third date.”

“Well you know what happens on the third date.” 

Eric blushes and laughs, turning his face into his pillow. “Taylor I swear to God. I’ll have you know I’m a gentleman and wait until at least the fourth date.” 

Whits smiles at how cute Eric sounds with his voice muffled. “Oh yeah? Even if the guy’s really, really cute and you really, really like him?”

Bitty turns to face the camera again, sighing and looking past the phone for a moment in thought. “No. If I really like him I’ll wait longer.”

“Longer?” Whits raises an eyebrow. 

Bitty nods. “Yes. Longer. Tell me Taylor Whitton, how many of your one night stands have you called back and asked out again?”

Whits’ cheeks pink. “Oh...well none I suppose.”

“Mmmmhmm. And how many times have you been slipped a number but they didn’t go home with you?”

“I don’t know. Three or four?” Whits shrugs. 

“And of those three or four how many did you call?”

“Oh,” he nods, “oh yeah I called all of them. Usually the next day because I just couldn’t stop thinking about them.” 

Bitty grins at the phone. “See? Exactly. If I really like someone I want them to be crazy for me when we finally have sex. At least six dates. That way when we finally get to bed it’s just a total release of all this pent up energy.” 

“Shit, Bittle. You may need to stop. It’s been a while.” Whits’ face is red as he laughs, working hard to not think about how amazing those six dates would be with Bitty. 

“Then why the hell didn’t you get some tail tonight? Losing on home turf? I’m sure you’d have maybe two seconds of peace before you got a hundred offers on Grindr.” 

Whits shoves his hand under the sofa pillow he’s laying on, sighing softly. “I don’t really feel like a one night stand, actually.” 

“Growing up?”

“Maybe.” Whits blinks slowly, enjoying the sight of Bitty’s smile. 

Bitty shakes his head and laughs. “Getting tired?” 

“Mmm,” Whits blinks his eyes open, not remembering closing them in the first place, “maybe just a little.” 

“Rest. You deserve it. We can talk more later.” 

“Okay. Goodnight Eric.” 

“Goodnight Taylor.” 

Whits hangs up and sighs, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his hands. He’s in deeper than he thought.  _ If you’re his friend and there for him now, sooner or later this relationship will end and when it does, maybe you’ll be there to comfort him _ . Whits winces at his train of thought. He’s spent enough time listening to a stoned Shitty ramble to know only ass holes think like that and get angry if it doesn’t work out, calling it the friend zone. No. No he’s got this under control.  _ Be his friend. If the feelings don’t go away and the chance comes up, maybe mention them. If not, fine. He’s a good friend and not worth losing. Besides if you lose him as a friend you can’t see him smile. Shit.   _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to update weekly on Fridays until I'm able to successfully finish the fic. Then it will be 2x a week. There be angst ahead but I promise a happy ending. Also forever laughing at the character Rolly since that's how people shorten my tumblr name.


	5. Chapter 5

“The blue one for sure.” Whits nods. 

Bitty tosses the white shirt aside, pulling the blue button up on and tucking it into his jeans. “Not too much blue?”

“No. Very different shades and you look good in blue.” Whits carries his laptop into his kitchen, setting it down to grab a beer from the fridge before heading back to the living room. 

“Okay. Tie?” 

Whits sips his beer and sits on the sofa, settling his laptop on the coffee table again. “Oh yeah. It’s a Valentine’s Day date. You have to wear a tie. Do you have a brown one?”

“Oh shit, let me look.” Bitty disappears into his closet, digging around the back before returning with one that matches his eyes. 

“Oh perfect. Put that on and roll your sleeves and I think you’ll be good.” Whits nods. 

Whits smiles and watches Bitty frown in the mirror for a few minutes before finally starting to tie the tie. After that first Face Time he and Bitty have been on Skype or Face Time a handful more times. Then Bitty asked him for help dressing for a Valentine’s Day date and Whits didn’t have it in him to say no. Neither Samwell nor the Falconers were doing well as the postseason raced closer and it was starting to be a guarantee their seasons would be ending early so any excuse to talk about something other than shit hockey matches was good. 

“There. How do I look?” Bitty smiles and holds out his arms. 

Whits stares for a moment. Bitty looks good. Really good. Painfully good. The tie brings out his eyes and the blue of the shirt makes his skin look like fresh cream. It’s almost too much to take that he’s going out with another guy. 

Whits nods, pushing down his selfish emotions and thinks of Bitty. “Hot. Like super hot. Like be sure you bring some condoms and lube hot.”

Bitty laughs so hard that he has to lean over, his cheeks red. “Jesus Christ, Taylor! Well I suppose that’s a good thing since it  _ is _ Valentine’s Day after all.”

“Damn. Lucky Charles.” Whits shakes his head and drinks more beer. 

“Caleb,” Eric huffs, “and what about you? What are you doing tonight?”

“Well...Jack’s with his parents getting dinner and very likely being lectured about how the team should be doing better. Most of the team is off getting laid to forget yesterday’s shutout. You’re off on a hot date. So…sitting right here.” Whits lifts his beer and grins. 

“Isn’t Jack coming back after dinner?” Bittle frowns. 

Whits shakes his head. “Nope. He’s heading to Shitty’s after. Lardo’s out of town so I was told it’s romantic comedies and bonding tonight.” 

“And you don’t sound at all jealous.” Bitty chuckles softly. 

“Actually not really. Call me crazy but if I’m going to watch sappy movies and cuddle with a grown man all evening I want to end the night naked in bed.” 

“Honey, they likely will end the night like that.” 

Whits’ stomach lurches at the affectionate term. “Fair point. But yeah, it’s been almost two months since they’ve seen one another so I can’t really blame Jack for wanting to head up since the coaches were kind and canceled practice for the holiday weekend.” 

“Sort of holiday. Only really a holiday if you’re dating someone.”

“Or if you play professional hockey and can pull any woman you want.” Whits laughs softly. 

“True. Well don’t be too sad there by yourself, okay? I’ll check in with you.” Bitty puts his wallet and phone in his pockets. 

“I won’t. Really. I’m going to enjoy this time to rest and relax. Enjoy your date okay, and get going or you’ll be late.” Whits laughs and looks at his watch. Bitty really will be late before long. 

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “I know, I know. Thanks for the help. You’re a really great friend Taylor.” 

“Eric I swear to God if you’re late for this date after an hour of choosing outfits I will walk up there and kill you.” 

“I’m going. I’m going. Bye!” Bitty waves before ending the Skype call. 

Whits sighs and closes his laptop. That “friend” stung a little but it was getting easier. Honestly if nothing else the experience was making him grow up. No more one night stands. Even if this crush passed it was...well it was nice caring about someone. Hell, Whits had even started toying with coming out to his team so he could date and not have to hide it. 

But that’s all a worry for a different night. This night is for relaxing. Old sweats: check. Hair back: check. Ratty old shirt that’s too soft for it’s own good: check. Weirdly emotional action movies: Vanilla Sky in the DvD player check! Whits settles in on the couch with the Chinese takeout he ordered in front of him and a glass of champagne bubbling softly. It wasn’t anything too fancy but it was just what he wanted that night. A perfect self-date. By the end of the first movie he’s finished his food and has broken into the chocolate doughnuts he bought himself. They go awesome with the champagne. When the credits roll on movie number two (Batman & Robin), Whits has a generous buzz going and is so full he can barely stand it. He drags himself off the sofa to start poking around to choose another movie when his doorbell rings. 

Whits stares at the door for a solid minute, prompting whoever is there to ring again. That spurs Whits to his feet. He frowns as he opens the door, expecting a salesperson or someone at the wrong house. What he sees instead is Eric Bittle looking like he just came in from the rain. Only it’s not rain on his face. It’s tears. 

“Eric?” Whits stares at him, wondering for a second if he’s had more champagne than he thought. 

Bitty sniffs and wipes his face clean even as a few fresh tears fall. “C--can I come in?”

Whits almost jumps out of the way. “Yes! Yes come in.” 

Eric makes a straight line for the champagne and doughnuts, taking a long drink and a big bite before falling back on the sofa, kicking off his shoes. Whits follows him, sitting stiffly on the edge of the sofa as he tries to ascertain what exactly is going on.

“I...are you okay?” Whits frowns. 

Bitty nods and swallows down the rest of the doughnut. “Yes. I mean...no I’m really not tonight was horrible. But I will be.” 

Whits sits back a little on the sofa. “What happened?”

He sighs and tugs the brown tie off, tossing it on the floor behind him. “Well...so Caleb and I went to dinner and about halfway through my mother called. I told her I was out with a friend and...I mean he knew I haven’t told her anything yet. He fucking knows, Taylor. But as soon as I said friend he practically shouts out ‘God Eric just tell her I’m your boyfriend.’” 

Whits covers his mouth and gasps softly. “Holy shit. Did she hear?”

“Oh yeah. She just got really quiet and asked what he meant. I said I’d call back. I hung up and then Caleb and I fought. I don’t even know why I was surprised. He’s so brash and pushy all the time and he just said he thought it was time I told her. It’s not his place to decide that.” Bitty sniffs as more tears start to spill. 

Whits frowns and refills his champagne glass, handing it to Bitty. “Yeah that’s...incredibly personal. Who the fuck thinks they can decide that for someone else?”

“Ass holes that’s who.” Bitty takes the glass and downs it. 

Whits empties the bottle into the glass and sighs. “And your mom?”

Bitty shakes his head and smiles. “God I love her so much. She’s such a damn saint. When I called her she was so sweet and asked if I was okay because of  _ course _ I’m upset and crying already. I mean I’d just dumped apparently the shittiest boyfriend ever and was in the process of storming back to the Haus. But when I started trying to explain she told me she’d suspected for a really long time and wanted to give me the space to tell her in my own time. She talked about being worried about me being teased places like back home if I act too openly gay but she said to be myself and she’d deal with anyone who caused trouble.”

“Oh God Bitty that’s so good to hear. That’s awesome.” 

Eric drains the champagne glass, setting it aside, and nods, wiping his eyes again. “It was. She said she’d keep it under her hat until we can figure out the best way to tell Coach but honestly he probably suspects too. I’m not passing for straight these days.” 

Whits smiles and reaches out to squeeze Bitty’s shoulder. “Fair point. Well if that went well then what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I’m just being dramatic.” Bitty flaps a hand and sniffs again. 

“I mean maybe. You can be dramatic sometimes.” Whits chirps him gently and smiles. 

Bitty laughs and sighs, sniffing again, his nose stuffy from crying. “I don’t know. I spent so long building up coming out to my mother. Once I started crying I really couldn’t stop. And on top of that I just...I almost hate Caleb for this. Things were going fairly well. I mean he was pushy and dominant but that’s really fine I didn’t mind. But to think he had the right to control my life? On Valentine’s Day? God it was literally the worst date of my life and I was so scared of my mother.” 

Whits smiles softly and pulls Bitty into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Eric. You don’t deserve that. Was he drunk or just an ass?”

“Both.” Bitty sniffs again, voice muffled by Whits’ shirt. 

“Well you deserve better than someone who gets drunk and tries to control your life.” Whits smooths his hand up and down Bitty’s back. 

Bitty settles in closer and sighs. “God there were warning signs but I was just so excited about dating someone.”

“What kind of warning signs?”

“Little things like ordering for me and insisting on driving both of us and not letting me plan dates. Things I should have known were signs that he’s a colossal ass.”

“Speaking of driving. You don’t have a car. How did you get here?” Whits frowns and looks down at Bitty. 

Bitty sits back and laughs softly. “Chowder’s car. I came back to the Haus crying and he was the only one home. I think it scared him and he asked what I needed. I said a car so I could come see you and he just handed me keys.” 

Whits smiles softly. “You wanted to come see me?”

“Yeah. I knew that you’re here being lonely and I knew you wouldn’t mind me coming here. Besides talking to you always helps.” 

Whits fights down butterflies and nods. “I’m honored. And in order to live up to that honor, go upstairs and put on sweats and a shirt. Get comfortable and then come back here and we can talk until we’re blue in the face or watch a movie. I don’t care which. I have leftover Chinese, beer, and a couple doughnuts left too.” 

Bitty sighs and stands, squeezing Whits’ shoulder. “I swear, Taylor, sometimes I could kiss you. I’ll be back.”

Whits sighs and tries to ignore how happy he is. Or...well...why? Why ignore it. Eric makes him happy and that’s really okay, actually. He gets up and heats up the leftovers, pouring two big glasses of water and getting the last two doughnuts out. He carries the food and water to the living room in time to see Bitty come down the stairs in his sweats and a Falconer’s t-shirt with his number on it. It’s...incredibly hot to look at the way the sweats are barely clinging to his hips and how the shirt looks wonderfully roomy. 

Whits blinks a few times before smiling softly. “Hope everything isn’t too big on you.” 

“No,” Bitty smiles, hugging the shirt to his chest, “it’s really perfect right now. Thank you for the food. And the water. That champagne is going to my head already.” 

Bitty crosses to the sofa, settling in with the food. Whits sits on the other end of the sofa and smiles. 

“I...I mean I know your night has really sucked, but I’m happy you’re here. Happier than I was sitting here alone watching movies.” Whits chuckles. 

“You know I cried the whole way here almost but being here and getting changed...I feel so much better already. I’m happy to be here too.” He started eating and hummed, “especially with all this food.”

“It’s all yours. I ate until I wanted to puke.” 

“Well all the more for me.” 

“Want me to start a movie?” Whits gets up and goes over to the DvD case. 

Bitty nods. “Do you have Bandits?”

Whits grins and pulls out the case. “Oh yes. I love this movie. Probably my favorite Billie Bob Thornton movie. I’ve always loved the polyamory aspect even if it’s not for me”

“I agree completely. It’s so romantic and I just love that it’s not made a big deal. Also I feel like I was Cate Blanchett earlier so it’s fitting. I may have listened to ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ ten times.” 

“Seriously? I didn’t know you felt that way about Caleb” Whits starts the movie before moving back to the sofa. 

Bitty sighs and shrugs. “I mean...I don’t. Or didn’t as it were. But mostly I just...I feel the loss of what could have potentially been, you know? Like even though I said ‘we’re through’ I still felt like I was the one getting dumped and it just made me miss the ideal of the relationship I’d built up in my head.” 

Whits sighs, thinking back to Dani. “Yeah. That’s always the worst. But trust me when I say just let it go and move on. Because otherwise your memory will become better than the relationship ever was and it’ll haunt you and just keep haunting you.” 

“Speaking from experience?” Bitty frowns. 

“Yeah. So listen to my experience.” Whits chuckles.

“Still not over him?”

Whits sighs and shakes his head. “No. And I’ve tried. But I just...I can’t stop myself from thinking about how good it could have been. How good it could be right now if things just worked out then. Or if they worked out now suddenly.” he gets quiet, turning back to the movie to stop himself thinking about that particular fantasy.  

Bitty respects the silence and finishes eating, putting away both doughnuts and the glass of water before sitting back and sighing. 

“Wow. That was a lot of food for someone as small as you.” Whits smiles and chirps Bitty. 

Bitty laughs and shrugs. “Southern values. You eat your feelings.” 

“Need to talk any more?” Whits turns to face him on the sofa. 

“No,” Bitty fidgets a little, “no I think I’m talked out.” 

Whits frowns and watches him. “But…”

“But I could use a little human contact? I know that’s a weird request. And a really, really gay one. But still. When I’m upset a hug or cuddle helps a lot. I mean,” he shrugs, “you remember New Year’s Eve.” 

Whits chuckles and settles back on the sofa so he’s half stretched out before holding out his arms. “Come here. Shoulders these wide don’t help me be terribly nimble on the O line much, but they make for good comfort cuddles.” 

Bittle pauses. “And this isn’t weird?”

“Just because our society built on heteronormative machismo values thinks that two men being physically close has to be immediately sexual doesn’t mean that’s reality.” Whits raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay Shitty.” Eric laughs and finally moves closer, wedging himself between Whits and the sofa from the waist down so that he’s able to comfortably rest his head on Whits’ chest. 

Whits wraps his arms around Bitty and hopes his heart isn’t racing too much at the proximity. “Yeah well he likes to lecture when he’s high. I’ve learned a hell of a lot from him.”

“Yeah. He’s a good one to teach you things you’d never considered.” Eric settles in and drapes his arm across Whits’ chest. 

“Mmm. Like how to treat women with respect when you’re dating them. Even though you’ve never dated one and never will.” Whits plays with Bitty’s hair idly. 

Bitty laughs and nods. “Exactly. Taught me the same thing. I was so confused and so informed at the same time. 

“Exactly. Is,” he frowns and runs his fingers through Bitty’s hair again, “is your hair getting longer?”

“Yeah well...just in case either team makes it to the playoffs I figured that since I can’t do a playoff beard I could do a playoff mullet.” Bitty glances up at Whits and smiles. 

“Like Kaner?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s kind of adorable. And a little sad since it’s not looking likely.” 

Bitty shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise. “Well on the off chance we do, I’m ready.” 

“Hell yes. Positive thinking.” Whits scoots down a little further on the sofa and keeps playing with Eric’s hair. 

The two lapse into a comfortable silence as they watch the film. After a while Whits’ back starts to hurt and he scoots down a little further on the sofa. Bitty doesn’t move and ends up settling back in with his head tucked under Whits’ chin. Suddenly Whits can’t pay attention to the movie any more because Bitty is sighing and settling in again, his forehead gently brushing against Whits’ neck. Every time he swallows he can feel his throat brush against Bitty’s cheek gently. It’s strikingly intimate and Whits can’t help tracing his fingers up and down Bitty’s spine as he feigns watching the movie. He’s caught in the act, so to speak, when the movie ends and he doesn’t notice. 

“You still awake?” Bitty doesn’t move but reaches for the remote. 

Whits takes a long breath. “Yeah. Sorry just zoning out” 

“Mmm. Care if I turn on Netflix or something?” 

“Please. What are you in the mood for?” 

“I’m thinking something just horrible. Maybe ‘It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia?’” Bitty clicks over to the Netflix app on Whits’ TV. 

Whits chuckles softly. “Oh perfect.” 

Bitty turns it on and hums. “You mind if I stay over tonight?”

“Obviously no. Want me to wake you up if you fall asleep so you can move to the guest bed?” 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m happy sleeping anywhere.” Bitty shrugs. 

Whits smiles and starts tracing his fingers up and down Bitty’s back again. “Okay. For now I’m too comfortable to move so that’s a worry for later.”

“Agreed.” Bittle settles in again, moving his hand up to Whits’ shoulder. 

Whits smiles and closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling. Closing his eyes is a bad choice as he falls asleep almost instantly. When he settles down further and lies out flat Bitty is already asleep too, shifting with him and moving closer. By the time Netflix has started asking if they’re still watching, Whits is stretched out on the sofa breathing heavily with Bitty stretched out on his stomach, draped across Whits completely. Be it from the champagne or the comfort, neither man wakes up during the night to realize they’ve fallen asleep on the sofa until the sun has risen and is creeping across their faces through Whits’ front blinds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now updating every Friday! I still promise a happy ending. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Bitty starts to wake up first, grumbling softly and wiggling as he slowly realizes he’s wedged between something very soft in front of him and something warm and firm behind him. He frowns and rolls over as he slowly realizes where he is. Whits blinks awake as Bitty rolls over. He feels suddenly much more awake when he realizes he’s on his side on his couch, arm slung over a sleepy Bittle who he’s apparently been spooning during the night. As Bitty turns to face Whits he smiles and grumbles, pressing his face back into Whits’ chest.

“Shit. We fell asleep on the couch.” Bittle’s voice is rough with sleep still.

Whits smiles and hesitates before tightening his grip around Bitty’s waist. “Yeah. Champagne will do that.”

“Well at least the Samwell guys aren’t here to chirp us this time.” Bitty laughs.

“That’s a fair point.” Whits smiles wide and shakes his head.

“Mmmm lord what time is it?”

Whits doesn’t want to let Bitty go but the question has been asked so he slowly sits up, picking up his phone and sighing. “Shit. It’s ten. Do you need to get back?”

“No. Chowder isn’t going anywhere and I don’t have class till midday tomorrow so I don’t have to run off.” Bitty yawns and sits up as well.

“Then I’ll make coffee.” Whits stands and shuffles into the kitchen, head pounding a little from a slight hangover.

Bitty groans from the living room as he stands. “I had three glasses. Why does my head hurt?”

“Because that was incredibly cheap champagne.” Whits chuckles, freezing when he feels Bitty’s head on his back.

“You have horrible taste and I hate you for it. Breakfast?” Bitty mumbles as he leans against Whits.

Whits smiles and turns, wrapping both arms around Bitty to hug him. “Yeah. But let’s go out so you don’t have to cook it.”

“Dinner, movies, and breakfast the next day? Well this Valentine’s Day weekend may just be turning around.” Bitty chuckles and steps back to go to the refrigerator and get out milk.

Whits smiles and gets down two mugs and sugar. “I’m glad to help. You won’t have anything to wear but your jeans and that button up but if you want to you can lower yourself to borrowing some of my clothes.”

Bitty smiles, cheeks red. “Maybe some fresh underwear and a shirt?”

“Of course. They won’t really fit.”

“I don’t care. I just don’t want to wear the same thing as last night.” He shrugs.

Whits nods and smiles. “I get that. Go shower first. I don’t have an extra toothbrush so you can just get creative there. Towels are in the closet by the guest bedroom. I’ll have your coffee ready when you get back.”

Bitty smiles and pats Whits chest. “God you’re the best. Extra sugar and just a splash of milk. I’ll be back in two shakes of a rabbit’s tail.”

Whits watches him go before leaning against the counter, sighing softly and shaking his head. This is probably a bad idea but Bitty didn’t say no. God he needs to talk to Jack but this isn’t really a conversation for text message. This isn’t really a conversation he’s sure how to have. _Hey Jack so Bitty and I slept next to one another again but this time it was a lot more intimate and now we’re getting breakfast. Brunch actually. The gayest of the meals. Perfect. Just what we need to do after a night of drinking and not even talking. Nope don’t have that excuse this time Jacky-boy. We just decided to cuddle all night because Bitty needed the comfort._ Whits sighs and rubs his face, trying to straighten out his thoughts so he can not be a mess over brunch.

His minor crisis is stopped by the coffee pot beeping happily to signal the end of the brew cycle. Whits sighs and turns back to the pot, making two cups of coffee, sipping his as Bitty walks into the kitchen wearing his jeans from the night before and one of Whits’ extra jerseys. It’s too big but he’s tucked it into the front of his jeans so it looks purposefully oversized. Once again, he looks incredible.

“My jersey? Really” Whits smiles and holds out Bitty’s cup of coffee to him.

Bitty takes the cup and drinks from it before shrugging. “I tried on a few shirts and they all just looked like I was wearing someone else’s clothes. Because it’s a thing to wear jerseys large this one looked the best. You don’t mind, do you? I can change?”

Whits shakes his head. “No. It suits you. Makes you look like a puck bunny, though.”

“You know that was my halloween costume last year, right?” Bitty laughs and grins at him.

“That I did not know. I’m sure you wore it well. Let me guess, fighting against the assumptions people make because of your size?”

“Exactly. It can’ be used against you as a weapon if you’re okay with the joke yourself.” Bitty shrugs.

Whits laughs and nods. “That’s a really smart point of view. Well, I’m going to go shower and dress. Be right back.”

Whits showers and shaves, brushing his teeth and trying not to linger over the towel that Bitty used that’s now folded neatly by the sink. Standing in front of his closet Whits finds himself struggling with an outfit. It feels important to look nice but, well it’s not a date it’s brunch with a friend. But still it’s not really just brunch with a friend. Whits sighs and ends up wearing a pair of jeans and the shirt that he wears when he’s trying to pull at the bars. It’s plaid and fits just right to show off his shoulders. He nods at himself in the mirror and runs his fingers through his wet hair before heading downstairs.

Bitty is sitting at the kitchen table and smiles when he sees Whits. “I’m telling you, Shitty must be jealous as all hell over that flow. I think he’s considering growing his back out.”

Whits laughs and pushes his hair out of his face with a shrug. “I mean the man bun is in style so it’s a good time to have a hockey flow.”

“And there is nothing cuter than a man bun.” Bitty smiles and stands, checking his pockets for phone and wallet.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I feel like wooing you.” Whits smiles and pockets his own phone and wallet.

Bitty laughs and slaps Whits’ arm. “Now don’t chirp me when I compliment you.”

“Old habits.” Whits smiles and tries not to think about the fact that it wasn’t meant to be a chirp.

The two head out to the parking lot and slip into Whits’ old car. There’s a reason Jack usually drives them. The poor car whines as it starts and the whining doesn’t stop until Whits is on the road and driving.

“Good lord you need a new car. You make enough money.” Bitty laughs and shakes his head.

“Yeah but I love this car. I mean maybe one day but not yet. It’s treating me well for now.” Whits shrugs.

Bitty makes a small judgemental noise. “I’m sure it is. Well as long as it makes it to the restaurant. I’m starved. Speaking of, where are we going?”

“Little hole in the wall place I go to on weekends sometimes. Great pie. Maybe the best pie I’ve ever had.”

“Excuse me?” Bitty stares at him, mouth open.

Whits glances at him and smiles. “I said maybe. Bits I’ve had your pie only a few times. And you need to try this blueberry pie. It’s amazing.”

Bitty crosses his arms and looks out the window. “It better be amazing or else you’re going to have some questions to answer.”

Whits reaches over and pats Bitty’s knee. “I’ve never had your blueberry pie, Eric. I’m sure yours is better.”

“Is blueberry your favorite?” Bitty thaws a little, turning to look at Whits again.

“Yeah. Always has been.”

“It’s amazing. So few people like blueberry pie and I just don’t know why.”

“What’s your favorite?”

Bitty hums and shakes his head. “All? Lord I don’t know if I can pick a favorite, honestly. I like making apple the most because there are so many kinds of apple pies. But maybe pecan? Cherry?”

Whits laughs and nods. “Fair enough. I really wish I knew how to bake. It always makes you so happy.”

“You do know I could teach you, right?”

“Really,” Whits glances at Bitty and turns into the parking lot for the restaurant, “you’d do that?”

“Yeah. Of course. I love teaching people and if you want to learn you’ll enjoy learning. Next time I’m up here for a weekend I’ll teach you to make blueberry pie.”

Whits parks and smiles at Bitty. “I’d really like that, actually. When are you up next?”

“Weekend before Spring Break, I think.” Eric gets out of the car and looks up at the quaint restaurant in a renovated house that Whits has brought them to.

Whits gets out as well and locks his car. “Are you going home for the break?”

“Well we have a game the first weekend but then after that I’m at ends and just staying at the Haus. I know y’all have a home game early during the week and an away on the second weekend of break but if you get too bored I can come up.”

“Or maybe Jack and I can make our way to Samwell. Enjoy a college Spring Break party.” Whits nods and opens the door for the restaurant for Bittle.

“Why thank you, Taylor. That would be amazing. Maybe y’all can drag Shitty with you and we can have a reunion party,” Bitty walks in and sniffs, “and I take back being so incredulous. This place smells like they know how to cook.”

“Told you.” Whits smiles and risks putting his hand on Bitty’s back as he guides them to a small table by the window.

Bitty doesn’t have any reaction to the touch so Whits takes solace in the fact that it wasn’t untoward, at least. In fact Bitty seems to enjoy it, smiling up at Whits before taking a seat, leaning his elbows on the table and propping his chin up on his hands.

“So you come here for breakfast on days off?”

“Yeah sometimes. Usually brunch because I sleep in when I don’t have a game or practice.” Whits chuckles and leans back in his chair.

“And you’re sure your team doesn’t know you’re gay?” Bitty grins.

Whits laughs and fakes a glare at Bitty. “Excuse you. Straight people can get brunch as well.”

“Yes, Taylor, but they don’t call it brunch usually unless they’re women.”

“Yeah well...hockey bros usually work fairly hard to think that everyone around them is straight. Less of a threat to their masculinity.”

“Well at least I’m a threat to something other than myself.” Bitty grins and picks up a menu

Whits snorts and nods. “Yeah I’ve heard about the check practice you and Jack used to have.”

Bitty glances at Whits over the menu. “Oh God you have? I swear I’m no better than I used to be. I still just skate away if I see someone going in for a check.”

“Eric you weigh as much as the pads I wear. It’s probably for the best that you skate away. But like...big guys can’t move that fast so I’m sure it works for you.”

“Sometimes it does,” Bitty looks at the menu again, “sometimes not. But that’s neither here nor there. What do you recommend?”

“Eggs benedict.” Whits responds instantly.

“Oh yeah? That good?”

“They make their hollandaise in house and it’s just fantastic.”

Bitty smiles and sets his menu down. “Then I’ll have that and some blueberry pie.”

“You trust me that much?”

“I do. After all, I came here last night when I needed someone to talk to.”

Whits smiles and nods. “Yes. I’m a good stand in when Jack’s gone.”

Bitty frowns and shakes his head. “No you’re not. I...I really couldn’t talk about this stuff with Jack. He’s so stiff he wouldn’t know what to do. No I really came up here to see you.”

Whits is saved from the horrible attempt at a response that he’s cooking up in his head by the waitress showing up.

“What’re you boys having?” She smiles wide, her red lipstick surprisingly crisp considering how busy she seems.

“Coffee for me, blueberry pie, and eggs benedict.” Bitty smiles wide at her.

Whits nods. “Make it two.”

“Well aren’t you two easy today.” She chuckles and takes the menus.

“Yes ma’am. And if you can, could you bring out the pie with our coffee? No reason to wait to eat first when we can start with pie.”

The waitress beams and nods. “I just love that attitude. I’ll be right back with two cups and two slices.”

Whits whistles as she leaves. “Do you have to work to charm everyone or does it just come naturally?”

“Southern charm.” Bitty smiles and shrugs.

“I’m from Texas and I don’t have that kind of charm.”

“Texas isn’t the South, Taylor. It doesn’t count.”

Whits leans back and raises his eyebrows. “Wow. Is that how it is?”

“Y’all use beef when you make ribs. It’s a sin against barbecue.” Bitty shakes his head.

“Well maybe I’ll have to visit Georgia some day to see if you’re right about this whole ‘Texas isn’t the South’ thing.”

Bitty smiles and nods. “I’d like that. And I know I’m right. Though I will say I’m impressed that you don’t sound like you’re from Texas.”

“Dallas area. It would be different if I was from a little town in west Texas.”

“Fair enough.” Bitty looks up when the waitress brings coffee and pie before rushing off to another table. “Wow, Taylor, this looks impressive.”

Whits smiles and takes a bite of the pie, humming softly. “I may not know much but I know this place is good.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, still.” Bitty smiles and takes a bit of the pie.

He chews for a second before closing his eyes and moaning softly. Whits immediately feels the color drain from his face at the sound.

“Jesus Bitty.” He sips his coffee, trying very hard to not think about the sound of Bitty moaning.

Bitty shakes his head and makes another soft sound. “It’s still warm. Okay Whits I take it all back. You’re right. This is amazing.”

Whits smiles and sits a little taller. “Hell yes I was right. I told you it’s good.”

“I will never doubt your taste again.” Bitty reaches out and lays his hand on Whits’ arm. “I swear.”

“Yeah? You’re gonna start drinking beer and wrestling with your teammates?”

Bitty grimaces and pulls his hand back. “Okay I will never doubt your pie taste again.”

Whits laughs and keeps eating, setting his plate aside when he’s done. “So. You’re about to finish your junior year. Got your eye on that C?”

Bitty shakes his head as he finishes his slice. “Hardly. I’m just glad to have been able to stay on the team this long.”

“Well at least you’ve got another year to figure out what you’re doing.”

“Maybe two.”

“Going the super senior route? I didn’t know you loved hockey that much.” Whits smiles and chirps

Bitty rolls his eyes and sighs. “Not that I don’t love Samwell hockey. But no. I’m considering switching my major and unless they accept some of my classes it’ll take an extra year.”

“What are you switching you?”

“Business management.”

Whits frowns. “Business? From undeclared liberal arts? Why?”

“Well,” Bitty blushes a little and stirs his coffee, “if you plan on succeeding with a small business, knowing something about the subject tends to help.”

“Small business?”

“I’ve been thinking that maybe, if I can find the money or an investor or something, maybe I’d open a bakery when I graduate.” Bitty shrugs.

Whits smiles at Bitty. “Eric that’s awesome. God I’d buy pies there every week. Hell you could start selling your mini pies on campus and get enough money to start in a week.”

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “Hardly. But that is my thought that selling on campus will help me get money saved up. I figure small businesses are helped by the hipster trend and it gets so cold in winter here. I’m sure a place where you can pick up a warm pie wouldn’t have too much trouble.”

“You’d stay in the area?”

“Probably. I love Georgia but...well I mean I can’t really be myself there.”

Whits nods as someone from the kitchen brings their food. “And here you’re surrounded by people that like who you are.”

“Exactly. Got you, Jack, Shitty, and Lardo even if no one else stays in the area.” Bitty smiles and starts eating.

Whits eats as well, paying enough attention to make polite conversation about how good the food is. Mostly, though, his mind is on how nice it would be for Bitty to stay in the area. Even if he didn’t, another year at Samwell meant another year in which Whits could drive for less than an hour and visit. God it felt childish but the knowledge that he’d get to keep seeing Bittle a little longer and maybe a lot longer really made him feel really good. Like really good. Like embarrassingly good. Even if it wasn’t really a date going to brunch with Bitty was the highlight of Whits’ month so far. The prospect of more brunch outings was pretty amazing.

The rest of the meal and drive back to the apartment complex is peppered with sparse conversation about the upcoming weeks and work to be done. Bitty has a test to study for. Whits has conditioning goals to meet. Neither wants to get back to work but both know they need to. And so after gathering Bitty’s things from Whits’ apartment, Whits walks Bitty down to Chowder’s car.

“Thanks for letting me borrow the jersey.” Bitty smiles and tugs at the material a little.

Whits smiles, thinking again that it looks amazing on Bitty. “It’s nothing. I’ve got three. And it’s hugely more comfortable than a button up and tie.”

“Fair point. Thanks for last night and today as well. I really needed this.”

“Well any time you need it I have a perfectly good couch that fits two.” Whits chuckles.

Bitty smiles and shakes his head. “Goodness gracious. Well I’ll keep that in mind and hopefully give you warning the next time I plan on showing up on your doorstep.”

“Whatever. My door is always open to you.” Whits shrugs.

Bitty grins and raises up on his tip toes, holding Whits shoulders and pulling him down a little. Before Whits has a chance to start to panic he feels Bitty’s warm lips on his cheek. Bitty replaces that warmth with his hand, smiling at Whits.

“Thank you. I mean it.”

“Thank you. Until you showed up I was spending the weekend miserable and alone.”

“Well then any time you want me to come up just tell me. Bye.” Bitty chuckles and hugs Whits for a brief moment before backing up and getting into the car.

Whits waves and watches Bitty drive away, standing in the parking lot and staring at the road until he feels his phone buzz. He checks it and sees a text from Jack.

_[11:45am] Did I just see Bittle driving away from our complex?_

Whits sighs and texts back as he heads back inside.

[11:46am] Yes.

_[11:48am] The moment I’m back from this run we’re talking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on Fridays until I get it finished. It's looking like this will be about 15 chapters total so buckle up for more fun! Also every single comment, kudo, and hit: I love each and ever one of you. I keep and eye on hits and kudos and read/appreciate every comment so thank you for the fuzzier and for reading the fanfiction I thought up at 2 am at 221B Con.


	7. Chapter 7

Whits leaves his front door unlocked when he goes back to his apartment. Jack will be there soon enough. It only takes Jack fifteen minutes to head back to the complex and barge into Whits’ apartment. Whits is suddenly glad he spent the time cleaning up all evidence of the night before and washing the towels Bitty used. 

“What the hell was Bittle doing here?”

Jack’s face is red and he’s still shining with sweat from his run. 

Whits sighs. “He had a really, really shitty date so he came here.”

Jack frowns and goes to the kitchen to get himself some water. “To see you?”

“I think he’d probably have preferred to see you but since I was the only one around, yeah, to see me.” 

“I’m not so sure about that. He and I don’t talk as much as we used to.” Jack sighs and downs the glass. 

Whits shrugs and sits at the kitchen table. “Still.”

“Hmm,” Jack sits, “well what happened?”

“He will be able to tell you all the details better than I can, but his date outed him to his mom.” 

Jack’s mouth falls open. “Shit. How’d that go?”

“Surprisingly well apparently. She told him she suspected. But Eric was pissed at his boyfriend and broke up with him on the spot and the stress from worrying about his mom’s reaction had him really worked up. So he came down.” 

“And?” Jack raises his eyebrows. 

Whits rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. “And he ate the leftovers I had, drank some champagne and we watched a couple movies.”

“I know you well enough to see there’s more you’re not telling me.” 

“Well,” Whits looks around and sighs, “well we fell asleep on the couch together. And I don’t know, it just, I mean it felt really good but it also didn’t really just feel friendly. Even though he acted friendly.” 

Jack swears in French and shakes his head, smiling. “And people wonder why I don’t mess around with relationships.”

“But you don’t want this. I would be twice as miserable if I were ignoring how I feel.” 

“Damned if you do and damned if you don’t, eh?” Jack chuckles and stands. 

Whits groans and covers his face with his hands. “Pretty much.”

“If nothing else it seems like this is getting you over your ex.” Jack shrugs. 

Whits looks up at him and sighs. “I, uh, I’m not even sure that it is. I still think about Dani all the time. God I feel bad about it but I do.”

“I still think about Kenny.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Often. Think about how much different my life would be if we’d worked out. I think it might be a part of life, man. Once you love someone you just...they’re always a part of you.”

“If I never get over him how am I supposed to move on, though?” Whits looks at Jack, knowing he must look desperate. 

Jack sighs and nods. “I don’t know. My dad once told me that you never get over someone. You just learn to live without them until you love someone new.” 

“Mmm.”

“Course I was in rehab so maybe he was just trying to make me feel better until I check out.” Jack chuckles. 

Whits smiles at him and shrugs. “If it works it works, though. I know I feel better.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean Dani is in the past. Over him or not I have to try and move on if I want to have even a snowball’s chance in hell with Bitty.” 

Jack pats Whits’ shoulder. “I’m going to shower then we have practice. I’ll drive and you can moan more about Bittle coming over last night and making everything confusing.”

Whits glares at Jack. “I’d chirp you back but you’re not wrong.”

“I know I’m not. Be ready in fifteen.” 

To Whits’ credit he makes it halfway through the drive before letting out a long sigh and rubbing his eyes. 

“What do you think it means that he kissed my cheek?” Whits shakes his head. 

Jack glances over at Whits. “Well, I don’t really know, ya know? 

“I know.” Whits sighs and grumbles, “this is really getting out of hand. I need to stop.” 

“Yeah? It’s starting to make you miserable.” 

“Still less miserable than I was, though.” 

“Will it affect your playing?” Jack glances at him again. 

Whits laughs and shakes his head. “No. It really won’t. Trust me. I’ve spent quite a while miserable because I’m alone. This is less miserable actually.” 

“God I don’t envy you.” 

Whits smiles as they pull into the side lot of the rink. “I know you don’t. I don’t envy me either.”

“You know you can just...tell him, right?” Jack turns off the truck and grabs his bag. 

Whits laughs and grabs his bag as well getting out and stretching. “Or...or I can act like I’m in high school still and say nothing.” 

Jack shakes his head as they start to head in. “I mean the bad flirting really fits in the high school motif.”

Rolly walks up and smiles. “Whits being bad at flirting again?”

“Excuse you, I will have you know I’m fantastic at flirting.” Whits narrows his eyes at Rolly. 

“Oh yeah? Is that why you text like a shitty teenage bro?” Jack laughs and slaps Whits’ back as he chirps. 

“Jesus I really need to see these texts.” Rolly shakes his head. 

Whits laughs and opens the door for them all. “That’s gonna be a no. I’d like to keep some aspect of my life private. I didn’t even intend for Jack to see but he’s nosy.” 

The three men continue to laugh, conversation turning to hockey as they meet up with the rest of the team in the locker room. Practice goes well. They cover their issues at the previous game and listen to one another’s stories about Valentine’s day while running drills. Whits doesn’t feel the need to share. 

Both men are too tired to talk much on the drive back to the apartment complex in Jack’s truck. Whits can’t exactly say he’s sad about not getting chirped more. He checks his phone and smiles at a text from Bittle from the morning before responding. 

_ [12:30pm] Back at the Haus and doing homework. Wish I were still there and baking, though. _

[3:37pm] Coming back from practice to baked goods? That would have been heaven. 

_ [3:37pm] Wouldn’t it just. How was y’all’s practice? _

[3:37pm] Tiring. Good, though. Mostly we just ran drills and talked about Valentine’s day. 

_ [3:38pm] Yeah? You tell them Jack’s crazy old teammate invaded your plans? _

[3:38pm] Hah. Not so much. I don’t think telling them that I slept on the couch with a man would help me stay in the closet. 

_ [3:38pm] Hahaha! Okay yeah, true. That was a little bit gayer than their evenings, I’m guessing.  _

[3:39pm] I could feel you breathing against my neck. It was a lot gayer than their evenings. 

_ [3:39pm] HAHA! A lot gayer, then. What are you up to now? _

[3:39pm] In Jack’s truck about to get home. Then probably laundry and a short run to work out the soreness I’ve got setting in. You?

_ [3:39pm] Finishin off this damn homework so I can make cookies. _

[3:40pm] You making any cookies for me?

_ [3:40pm] You know damn well I’m not, Mr. Whitton. These are for my new frogs.  _

[3:40pm] Your frogs? Vying for that big C already?

_ [3:41pm] Well I’m not exactly a big C man, so no.  _

[3:41pm] Darn. There goes my chances ;)

_ [3:41pm] Fresh! Watch it or I’ll never bake for you again.  _

[3:42pm] The scandal. I’ll behave. Promise. 

_ [3:42pm] I’m not sure to take that promise. You’ve never been one for behaving. _

[3:42pm] Yeah but for you I’ll behave. 

_ [3:43pm] Aww how sweet. I’ll get my fainting couch. Someone get me a lemonade to help with these vapors. At least Taylor is behaving though and not offending my delicate sensibilities.  _

[3:43pm] Ha ha very funny Eric. I’m going to pass out from laughter now…

_ [3:43pm] Lord. Well you eat some food and rest. I need to shower and finish off this work.  _

[3:44pm] Without me? 

_ [3:44pm] Yes. How ever will you survive? I’m telling on you to Jack. You’re too energetic. He needs to tell the coach to wear you out more in practice.  _

[3:44pm] I know. That’s why I’m going for a run later. Enjoy that shower. Ttyl

_ [3:45pm] Later :D _

Jack pulls in and parks the truck in their complex, leaning over a little to look at Whits’ phone. He laughs loudly when he reads the last few texts. 

“Jesus Whits? Really? Without me? Really.”

Whits flushes bright red and locks his phone, shoving it in his pocket. “Stop that!”

“Did you really say that? Whits you are officially the biggest tool ever. Seriously. I’m telling Shits. He’s going to have to lecture you about how  _ not _ to treat people you’re interested in.” 

“Come on I didn’t know what else to say.” Whits rolls his eyes and gets out of the truck. 

Jack follows him. “How about literally anything else?”

“Jack come on!” Whits crosses his arms, still blushing. 

Jack sighs and shakes his head. “Okay. Fine. But really if you want to ever be more than just friends with Bittle you have to not act like so much of a bro. It’s really not his type.”

“Okay. I’ll...I’ll keep that in mind.” Whits smiles. “See you tomorrow okay?”

Jack waves and laughs as he heads into the building. Whits sighs and goes to the other entrance, climbing the stairs as he pulls his phone out to send Bitty another text. 

[3:47pm] All kidding aside, I really did enjoy you coming up last night. I hope your homework and baking goes well. Those frogs hardly deserve someone as sweet as you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter this week.
> 
> Updating on Fridays. 
> 
> It's looking like this will be about 15ish chapters total so buckle up for more fun! I say that but literally every time I sit down to write it seems to get just a little bit longer. 
> 
> Also every single comment, kudo, and hit: I love each and ever one of you. I keep and eye on hits and kudos and read/appreciate every comment so thank you for the fuzzier and for reading the fanfiction I thought up at 2 am at 221B Con


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE TODAY WAS HECTIC!! I still update Fridays and that's not going to change anytime soon thanks to teaching schedules keeping me from writing as much as I'd like.

The next few weeks go well. Whits reigns himself in, only indulging in bad flirtation every now and then. Bitty always laughs it off and keeps texting like nothing happened. It becomes a comfortable pattern of regular communication that Whits truly enjoys. Even Jack and Bitty start talking more. Regularly Whits comes over in the afternoon to see Bitty’s face on Jack’s laptop. Those days always end up with the three of them skyping together and laughing. The intensity of his crush is finally starting to ease up and Whits feels like he can breathe again. And so he’s only looking forward to Bitty’s visit this weekend. Whits is folding clothes in front of the TV, watching highlights and thinking about what that night’s game is going to entail. Aggressive O-line and a weak D. That means the game is his and Jack’s to lose. Jack’s faster so Whits’ goal that night is to get the assists. Just take the hits and get the puck to Zimms and--

Whits’ train of thought is stopped by a knock on the door. With a frown Whits stands and opens the door to find a smiling Eric Bittle holding an overnight bag. 

“Hi! Class got out early so I was able to get here sooner. I hope I’m not too early.” Bitty grins at Whits. 

Whits blinks for a second before smiling. “No. Of course. It’s great to see you. For some reason I didn’t think I’d see you until the game.”

“Not see me until the game? Are you crazy?” Bitty walks past Whits, setting his overnight bag down next to the bottom of the stairs. “You think I want to carry that all day?” 

“No I just...never mind.” Whits smiles, closing the door. 

“You thought I was gonna stay with Jack.” Bitty laughs and sits on Whits’ couch, starting to fold the clothes there. 

“Yeah. I mean you usually do.” Whits chuckles and comes to join him on the couch. 

Bitty shrugs. “That’s true. And I love staying with Jack but I really don’t want to push things. He and I just started talking more again and I worry that staying over could be too much. If that’s okay.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Whits smiles and nods, “really you are. Always.”

“I appreciate it.” Bitty smiles and starts folding Whits’ underwear.

Whits blushes and grabs the clothes from Bitty’s hands, moving the basket out of his reach. “Okay you’re welcome here as long as you don’t fold my underwear.”

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “Oh come on. I have a pair of your underwear that I’ve washed and folded to return to you since I left here wearing them last time. It’s not like it’s a new line.”

Whits laughs and shakes his head. “You can keep those, actually.”

“Afraid of my cooties. ” Bitty winks. 

“Yes,” Whits nods gravely, “deathly afraid of them.”

Bitty laughs and shoves Whits’ shoulder. “You’re terrible. Does that mean I get to keep the jersey too? I happened to have found out that those boxers and jersey make fantastic pajamas, it turns out.” 

Whits nods. “Of course. I have dozens of them. Half the sweaters I have up there have blood on them, though, so be sure you’ve got a clean one before you commit to it.”

“It is. I noticed that when I was dressing last time.”

“Yeah I tend to get hit a lot. That’s what you get when you’re slow on the O-line.” 

“You’re not slow.” Bitty frowns. 

“I’m slower than Jack. That’s all that matters when it comes to who hits the boards the hardest.” Whits chuckles. 

Bitty shivers and shakes his head. “Lord I’m glad I’m fast.”

“As am I. I hate to think about you getting hit.” 

“I got hit real bad my freshmen year. Had to take the summer off.”

Whits nods and finishes folding his clothes. “Jack told me. God he said it was a bad check too.”

“Bad enough that it’s only recently that I can stand someone skating towards me in a match.” 

Whits whistles and stands. “Well I’m glad you’re getting over it. And if you need to start coming up here for more checking clinics with Jack then I’ll sit in the stands and cheer.” 

“Thank you.” Bitty smiles softly. 

Whits smiles at Bitty for a long moment. “Okay. I need to get changed so we can head out. I gotta grab a burger before we go to the rink.”

“That’s your routine?” 

“Yet. Jack naps then eats his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I do housework and get Burger King.” 

“Can I come with you?”

“I said we for a reason.” Whits smiles and heads upstairs. 

He puts his laundry away and tries not to think about Bitty keeping the jersey and underwear. Nope. No thinking about Bitty wearing them to sleep in. Bagging off his narrow shoulders and hips. No. Nope. Whits washes his face before dressing in warm sweats to start warming his legs up, pulling his hair back into a bun before heading back downstairs. 

“From hockey bro to hipster in the span of one hair tie.” Bitty smiles at Whits. He changed into his Falconers sweatshirt while Whits was upstairs. 

Whits smiles and nods. “Yep. Rank to rad in two seconds flat.”

“I always like it.” Bitty smiles and slips his phone in his pocket. 

“So you’ve said before.” Whits grins, “We ready?” 

Bitty nods. “Yes. I’m actually a bit hungry.”

“Good. You’ll have to eat on the way, though. I always eat at the rink before I get dressed.” Whits heads out to his car. 

“Oh that’s fine. I’ll wait and eat there too. I’ll go find my seat. Enjoy watching the teams warm up.” 

“So many hockey butts to ogle.” Whits smiles. 

Bitty laughs and nods, getting into Whits’ car. “Exactly. Dinner and a show.” 

Whits gets in the car and drives them to Burger King, driving off with two whopper meals. Bitty respects Whits silence and just watches the buildings pass by until they pull into the side lot at the rink. 

“Okay. Here’s your food. You’ve got locker room access after the game and win or lose the guys want to go out to dinner so depending on how you and Jack feel, we can join them. You can meet the team properly. But for right now, I have to go get in the right headspace.” Whits nods, getting out of the car and handing Bitty the bag once he got his burger and fries out. 

Bitty smiles and reaches out to lay his hand on Whits’ forearm. “Of course. I’ll be cheering as loud as I can.” 

Whits smiles and nods before stepping back and heading into the side door, winding through hallways to get to the locker room. He sat in the empty locker room and pushed Bitty out of his mind, thinking about the burger and fries as well as what he needed to do that night. Get the assists. Give Jack the hat trick and win the damn match. Just win and celebrate out with the boys after. Win. Win. Win. 

Whits is interrupted from his thoughts by Jack showing up, half a sandwich still in hand. 

“Ready for this?” Jack sits on the bench by his gear. 

Whits nods. “I think so. Keep your eyes open and I’ll get that puck to you.”

“Sounds good.” Jack smiles, looking worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Whits frowns as more teammates arrive. 

Jack sighs and shrugs. “Bittle was going to come up for the game but I haven’t seen him,”

“Oh,” Whits smiles, cheeks pinking a little, “he...uh….he came by my apartment and we drove over together.”

“Oh.” Jack nods. 

“Sorry. He said he was going to stay at mine. I guess I should have told you.” 

“Not your job to, eh? It’s okay. I just...he’s not upset at me is he?”

“No. No he just...things are better. Said he didn’t want to risk it.” Whits smiles and nods

Jack sighs and smiles, relaxing. “Okay. Okay I can handle that. No I agree it’s for the best. I was just worried he got hurt on the way or changed his mind or something.”

“No. He’s here.” 

Janssen sits between them and smiles. “Who’s here? Is it your old teammate that comes up for games all the time?”

“Yeah. Eric Bittle.” Jack nods. 

Janssen grins. “Is he coming to dinner? Do we finally get to meet the man that made those amazing muffins?”

Jack looks at Whits who nods. “Seems like yes, then.”

“God I can’t wait.” Janssen smiled and started to dress. 

A few minutes later the whole team is dressing as the coaches come in for strategy. It’s nothing Whits doesn’t expect. He’s not really any bigger than Jack when it comes down to it. Maybe his shoulders are a little wider but that doesn’t mean he’s weighed down, just really good at taking hits. But Jack is just faster. Just is. And so Whits plays the asist game and he’s happy to do so. It means they get to win and being on the line with Jack is great fun. 

And they do win. Jack gets the hat trick and Whits even ends up with a goal himself. Final score of 4-1 thanks to their fantastic defense men. Rolly is getting a lot of slaps on the back for the wall he became in the third period. Everyone is still celebrating when Whits comes out of the showers, towel wrapped around his hair as he heads back to his spot on the bench. Jack glances up and laughs. 

“God you just need a mustache and a Boston accent and you could be Shitty sometimes, I swear.” 

Whits smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t pose enough to be Shitty. Nor do I walk around my house this way.”

“No. Just the locker room where you’re surrounded by teammates.” Jack chirps, pulling on jeans. 

“What can I say I like to dry out naturally after a shower.” Whits takes the towel off his head and smiles. 

“Jack! Whits! I oh!” Bitty’s cheeks go bright red and he looks away as Whits turns around. 

Whits scrambles to pull on boxers and jeans as Jack laughs, standing to pat Bitty’s shoulder. “Welcome to the Falconers’ locker room, Bittle. Win or lose we all get treated to Whits and Janssen walking around naked.”

“Speak for Whits. I’m already dressed.” Janssen walks up and smiles at Bitty, “you must be Eric Bittle. You make the best muffins I’ve ever tasted.” 

Bitty blushes and smiles. “Oh my goodness. Thank you. It’s so nice to meet you. Jack has told me so much about you all.”

“But apparently not that Whits likes to show off his junk. Rolly. Nice to meet you.” Rolly smiles and shakes Bitty’s hand. 

Bitty grins and starts to relax. “Oh it’s nice to meet you too.”

Whits pulls on a shirt and steps closer to the group. “Sorry about that Eric. I forgot you were coming back here.”

Bitty looks up at him, cheeks still a little pink. “It’s fine. You forget I play hockey too. I’m used to it.”

“Still.” Whits smiles and shrugs.

“Still nothing. Y’all go ahead and get dressed. We need to go out and celebrate this.” Bitty nods, “oh! Speaking of I brought cookies for after the game.” 

Bittle pulls out a tupperware of cookies from God knows where and the entire team descends on them, arms reaching over Bitty’s head for a chance to grab a cookie. Within seconds the entire container is empty and every mouth on the team has a cookie in it. 

“God these are so good. No wonder Jack has you down all the time. I bet he keeps all this cooking for himself.” Rolly hums, closing his eyes as he enjoys the snickerdoodle. 

“Essentially. Don’t tell the nutritionist.” Jack smiles and finishes off his cookie. 

The team laughs and quickly ends up shuffling out of the rink, piling into cars and heading to the restaurant. Bitty ends up riding with Jack and Whits is happy for the moment alone to breathe. All the progress he made spending weeks clearing his head of Bitty was lost the moment the blonde knocked on his door. And God it was starting to scare him. Whits knew he was going in feet first. He knew he was acting like he had with Dani. Dani. He’d cared so much. Still did. Until Bitty came along Dani had still haunted his dreams and fantasies. He still made appearances but Bitty was starting to take over and that scared Whits. What if this is just the same pattern? What if he’s romanticizing Bitty the way he romanticized Dani? What if this is just going to end up in him spending another span of years heartbroken, hung up, and sleeping around?  No time to fret about that, though. He is at the restaurant and there is Bitty, stretching his arms over his head and exposing a little glance of skin at his stomach. Shit. 

Whits gets out of the car and smiles. “You two didn’t have to wait for me.”

“Old car like that we worried you’d break down.” Bitty smiles and chirps Whits as the trio heads into the restaurant.

The meal is pleasant. The whole team likes Bitty because of the stories Jack has told and the footage they saw of the Frozen Four from the previous year. Bitty is the fastest skater they’ve ever seen and so he gets a lot of questions about his diet and exercise routine. Pies and figure skating don’t go over well as viable options to help the team’s speed game. Everyone but Jack is a couple of drinks into the night. Whits more than a couple at this point. He’s starting to swim a little when the conversation turns to him. 

“God if it makes you feel better I used to be shit at taking a hit too.” One of the second line offensive players shrugs. 

Rolly laughs. “How shit? Like eh not that great or complete shit like Whits trying to flirt shit.” 

That gets a laugh from the whole team, Janssen slapping Whits’ back. “I saw him play when he first started. It wasn’t Whits trying to flirt, bad.” 

“What? Whits can’t flirt?” Bitty is stifling a laugh, the alcohol making him quick to laugh with the Falconers. 

Jack smiles and nods. “He claims he can but we’ve seen evidence to the contrary.” 

“Come on assholes. I can totally flirt you’ve just seen me trying to be funny. That wasn’t even flirting.” Whits leans forward on his chair, waggling a finger at Jack. 

Rolly laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah. We will take your word on that then.” 

The alcohol moves Whits’ mouth before his brain can process what he’s saying. “Fine I’ll prove it.”

“Yeah you gonna flirt with me? Pretend I’m a pretty girl.” Rolly is almost crying with laughter now. 

“No,” Whits turns and smiles at Bitty, “with Eric. God knows he's small and pretty. Just change a couple pronouns and pretend real hard and it’ll be like flirting with those dozens of chicks I’ve taken home.” 

Bitty just stares, cheeks getting redder as he tries to process what is happening. Jack, for his part, is frowning and trying to catch Whits’ eye so he can shake his head. That’s why Whits isn’t looking at him. He knows this is a terrible idea. He’s laying the “straight” on a little thick and about to flirt with Bittle. And an hour ago he was panicking over still having feelings for Dani. Great plan. Amazing plan. Best plan four rum and cokes has ever come up with. The same rum and cokes that think Whits can worry about consequences later. Flirt now, reality later. Great plan. 

Whits slowly runs his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face as he drapes his arm over the back of Bitty’s chair, leaning close. He smiles through his eyelashes at the blonde. 

“Hi.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi”

Bitty’s pulse spikes. He’s only tipsy but suddenly it feels like he’s entirely too drunk to deal with this right now. Whits is gay but in the closet but his friend and suddenly he’s got his arm around Bitty’s chair and is leaning in so close smelling like soap. And it’s too much.

“H...hello.” Bitty tries to smile but just sinks further back in the chair.

Whits smiles, eyes lingering on Bitty’s mouth. “Sorry to interrupt your evening I just…are you sitting here all alone?”

Bitty glances at the group of hockey players watching him and blushes, playing along. “Yes, actually.” 

“That’s a damn shame. Well can I buy you a drink? It’s okay if you say no. It was worth coming over here just to get a chance to talk to you.”

Bitty takes a shuddering breath, eyebrows raising. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm,” Whits nods slowly, reaching up to brush Bitty’s hair off his forehead, “take your time deciding, though. Really. All night even. I’ll gladly sit here next to you and wait to see if I get to buy you that drink.”

“And what if I say no?” Bitty is ashamed of how small his voice sounds.

Whits frowns a little. “I’ll live. But I’ll end up going home alone. Everyone else here pales in comparison to how damn sexy you are.”

“I’m sexy? Me?”

“Oh God yes. Why do you think I’m here? I’m sure you’re probably smart as hell too. But I’ll have to learn about that later. We have plenty of time. Maybe over breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Bitty’s heart starts to beat in his throat, the men around him fading away as the world seems to shrink down to just Whits.

Whits smiles and scoots closer, wrapping his arm around Bitty’s back, pulling him a little closer. “Oh yeah. I know this amazing place.”

“Where is it?” Bitty leans closer, feeling his breath coming faster.

“My apartment.”

Bitty feels like his heart skips a beat and he swallows. “Your apartment? Isn’t that a little presumptuous? I haven’t even agreed to a drink yet.”

“Yeah well,” Whits cups Bitty’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across Bitty’s lower lip. “I’m just hedging my bets, so to speak.”

Bitty finds himself leaning forward as Whits does the same. The spell is broken by Jack coughing.

“Well holy shit. I take back all previous chirps.” Jack looks tense as the pair turns to look at him, moving apart.

Whits’ face is only a little red when he leans back and gives the table a cocky grin. “And that was with Bittle. Just imagine how well it works on a girl.”

“Fucking hell Whits. Okay. Yeah. You can flirt.” Rolly shakes his head.

Janssen nods, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Makes me miss the good old days of picking up girls after games, man.”

“Yeah but that’s so much work. I mean Whits could do all that and still go to bed alone. We don’t have to worry about that now. Well I mean sort of. Depends on if the baby is demanding I sleep on the sofa or not that night.” Rolly laughs and the conversation turns away from Whits and his flirtation abilities.

Bitty is glad for the loss of attention. It gives him a chance to have a mini-crisis with a modicum of privacy. Well holy shit. Whits had just flirted with him. Totally just friendly. I mean they’re friends. Good friends. That’s it. Friends. Whits is his close friend who just happens to make his pulse spike. That is unexpected.

But is it really? All that time with Whits, the late night calls, the sleeping all cuddled up more than once, all of that and Bitty had never thought to question if he was catching feelings for Whits. That’s not possible, is it? He’d almost kissed Whits in front of nearly all the Falconers and his pulse is still racing so it was starting to look like he might actually be attracted to Whits. It makes sense now as he sits and thinks. Bitty was a hugger, yes, but not a cuddler. That was Shitty’s territory in the Haus. But being around Whits always made Bitty want to move closer. To touch. That first night on New Year’s Eve Whits had been a good friend and a good substitute for the person he really wanted to be sleeping next to that night. But then they started talking more. And they started getting to know one another. And Lord the way Whits could make him smile. Valentine’s Day alone was evidence that Bitty wasn’t just feeling friendly with Whits. Whits had fallen asleep first. He could have left that sofa and gone upstairs to a nice, private bed. But those strong arms just felt so good and Whits looked so peaceful with his hair messy around his face. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit, he likes Whits. It all makes sense now. In the last months Bitty had texted Whits as much as he texted Jack at the pinnacle of his crush. If not more often. He asked to Skype any chance he got. Just to see Whits, Bitty realizes now. Somehow all this happened without him realizing it. They’d become close friends and in doing so, Bitty had started building his life around when he got to see or talk to Whits next.

Wait. That’s a lie. At least partially.

A part of him has known. A part of him has maybe always known. But after Jack? How humiliating would that be to fall head over heels for another NHL star only to get shot down again? Bitty had good reason to not think about romantic feelings lately. Even Caleb had been just fun and not really feelings. Those had been locked up since he cried in bed on New Year’s Eve. Bitty smiled at the realization that he’d acted like Jack and been a hockey robot lately. Well not robot so to speak but at least the part about ignoring feelings. That was apparently why his friendship with Whits always made him so happy. Like more happy than other friendships. That was why he felt so...satisfied recently. Well shit that was worse than a sudden crush because now? Now Bitty is falling for another guy that’s unattainable. Except for the fact that he’s not actually unattainable. Hell Whits is...really, really attainable, actually.

And so here he is, blushing, a little aroused, and very confused feeling as he watches Whits pound back another drink, laughing loudly with his team like three minutes ago they hadn’t been about to kiss, effectively outing Whits to his whole team. Suddenly Bitty feels giddy. It’s not like this is a new thing so much as it’s a realization. He’s been feeling this way for a while now, apparently, so the only difference is now he’s fully aware of it. And well, Whits hasn’t exactly been pushing him away or keeping him at arm’s length the way Jack always used to. Maybe...maybe he has a chance.

Bitty smiles wide, enjoying the banter until the dinner finally starts to break up. Jack is eyeing Whits and looking unhappy. Bitty follows his eyes, looking at Whits for the first time in a while, having avoided doing so in fear of giggling or blushing. What he sees isn’t comforting. Whits is slouching in his chair, moving erratically as he pulls out his wallet to put his debit card away again. He’s obviously very drunk and the collection of glasses in front of him show he’s had eight rum and cokes throughout the night. Restaurants don’t exactly make them strong, but after that many even Whits has to be drunk.

“Whits, man, how about you let me drive you?” Jack says quietly while the team starts to head out.

Whits turns to him and smiles. “Yeah I really shouldn’t drive myself. But I don’t wanna leave my car.”

Bitty sighs. “I’ll drive him.”

Jack frowns. He’d ordered drinks for Bitty during the night, only sharing the first one with him. But it was only two . Well two and a half. Plus a meal. Bitty wasn’t feeling drunk and any bit of tipsy he felt had burned away pretty quickly after Whits flirted with him.

He lays his hand on Jack’s arm and smiles. “I’m good to drive. Promise. Don’t forget I had house wine. They never make it as strong as the regular stuff.”

Jack sighs and nods. “Okay. But follow me back to the complex.”

Bitty nods and turns to Whits. “Taylor, keys.”

“Yes sir.” Whits grins, stepping closer and handing Bitty his keys.

“Come on, mister. You need a glass of water and a good night’s sleep.” Bitty takes hold of Whits’ elbow and heads out the door.

“You coming with me?”

“Jesus.” Jack laughs and shakes his head.

Bitty can’t help but laugh either. “Seems he’s one or two drinks past smooth.”

“Nah I’m always smooth.” Whits drapes his arm around Bitty and giggles.

“Okay. Lord you’re heavy. In the car.” he ducks out from under the heavy arm and ushers Whits into the car with Jack’s help.

“You sure you want to drive him? I can drive his car and you can take mine back.” Jack frowns, resting his hand on Bitty’s shoulder.

Bitty smiles, remembering how much that would have made his heart jump a few months ago. It doesn’t really anymore. Just makes him feel taken care of and cared about by a good friend.

“You forget I live at the Haus, Jack. I can handle a big, drunk, hockey player.”

“”Okay. Once we’re back at the complex I’ll help you get him back to his apartment.”

Bitty nods. “Thank you. I’ll make us breakfast in the morning. Come on down whenever you’re up. We can make him miserable if he has a hangover.”

Jack laughs and nods. “Deal. Okay I’ll see you at the complex.”

Bitty watches Jack get into his car before getting into Whits’ old beater. Whits is shaking his head, looking at the floor.

“You’re not gonna be sick, are you?” Bitty watches him for a second.

Whits shakes his head. “No I just...I fucked up.”

Bitty starts the car, following Jack down the road. “How did you fuck up?”

“I drank too much. God I drank way too much.”

“That you did. But it’ll be okay. I promise. I’ll take care of you tonight.”

Whits nods and sighs. “Yeah. Sheets are clean in the guest bedroom. Not fresh but clean.”

Bitty has to strain to understand Whits as he starts to mumble and slur a little. “O-Okay. I can sleep in your room too. If you want me to.”

Whits shakes his head as they pull into the complex. “No. I don’t want you to.”

Bitty’s face falls as he parks the car, Jack walking over to help Bitty get Whits up the stairs and into bed. They successfully wrestle Whits’ jeans off, convincing him to drink some water before Jack tucks the blankets up, patting Whits’ chest.

“Sleep it off, man. I’ll see you tomorrow, eh?” Jack smiles

Whits only grumbles softly, already asleep. Bitty pats his ankle before following Jack down to the living room.

“Right,” Jack rubs his neck, “I’m going to bed. You sure you want to stay here and take care of him? You can always stay at mine still.”

Bitty nods and reaches out to hold one of Jack’s hands in both of his. “Yes, Jack. It’s not that I don’t want to ever stay with you again. And it’s not like I won’t stay there again very soon. But right now I want to stay here. Take care of Whits and be sure I don’t start thinking foolish things.”

Jack smiles and pulls Bitty into a tight hug. “Okay. As long as everything is okay.”

“Everything’s perfect. Now go sleep. You’re starting to sound like a mother hen and we both know that’s my job. “

“Fair enough. Goodnight.” Jack ruffles Bitty’s hair and leaves.

Bitty looks around the empty living room and sighs, locking the door before carrying his bag up to the guest room. Whits didn’t want him in his room. Maybe he’d read the signals wrong. Maybe this was just another one sided crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on Fridays.
> 
> It's looking like this will be about 15ish chapters total so buckle up for more fun! I say that but literally every time I sit down to write it seems to get just a little bit longer.
> 
> Also every single comment, kudo, and hit: I love each and ever one of you. I keep and eye on hits and kudos and read/appreciate every comment so thank you for the fuzzies and for reading the fanfiction I thought up at 2 am at 221B Con


	10. Chapter 10

Spring Break! Well it’s not his Spring Break, per se, but it’s still Spring Break and Whits plans on enjoying it. Only four days had passed since the game and the flirtation display. God he still regrets that. Drunk Whits and sober Whits are two very different men with two very different sets of priorities. Sober Whits just wants to do well in hockey and maybe, maybe sort out what’s going on with his lingering feelings for Dani and his feelings for Eric.  Drunk Whits though? Drunk Whits wants to put his mouth on Bitty’s mouth and leave it there for a good hour or two. God he really wants to kiss Bitty. But no. He and Jack are in Jack’s car and heading to Samwell to join in the Spring Break party and he’s not going to get really drunk. Otherwise it won’t end well at all and after last weekend the last thing Whits needs is another awkward moment between him and Bitty. Things have actually been just a little strained between them since then. It’s only been a few days but their contact has dropped dramatically. Mostly on his end, actually. Shit. Whits realizes he’s being an ass and does the only thing he knows to do. Text Bittle.

[11:37am] On the road again. I just can’t wait to get on the road again.

As always Bitty responds almost instantly, making Whits feel a little guilty for texting him rarely over the weekend.

_[11:37am] Ha! On your way already?_

[11:37am] Yep. Jack mumbled something about wanting a chance to talk to some old professors and former teammates and got into the car. I just followed him.

_[11:37am] Well you can tell him Shitty’s not coming till after lunch._

[11:38am] Is he really heading down so early just so he can see Shitty?

_[11:38am] Probably. Jack Zimmermann pretends like he doesn’t have feelings but I think he really misses Shitty._

[11:38am] I’m kind of glad he does. Otherwise I’d just be a Shitty stand in.

_[11:38am] Taylor you’re a stand in for no one._

[11:38am] Thanks Eric. Hey so speaking of missing I haven’t gotten a chance to really talk to you in a while. How are things?

It takes Bitty a relatively long time to respond.

_[11:42am] Things are interesting. I’m thinking of changing my major and I have to figure out how to tell Coach and it’s all just special._

[11:42am] Coffee?

_[11:43am] Hmm?_

[11:43am] Coffee. I’m getting in early. How about we go get some coffee and talk?

_[11:43am] Oh my God that would be amazing. Please._

[11:43am] As soon as I get there we can head out.

Whits’ phone buzzes again but Jack has finally started talking and it draws Whits’ attention away.

“Sorry I woke you up so early.”

Whits chuckles. “You didn’t wake me up. I’m not that lazy on days off.”

“Still,” Jack shrugs, “I know we’d said we were going to leave after lunch but I was sitting in my apartment and I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“It’s okay. Hockey robot overload happens.”

Jack laughs and glances at Whits. “Essentially, yeah. Texting Bittle?”

“Yeah.”

“Things going well with him?”

Whits sighs and nods. “Yeah. I didn’t screw things up too badly after that game.”

“Good. I think some of the guys are starting to suspect you’re not straight, though.”

“You know...I’m starting to wonder how much I really care if they suspect that.” Whits shrugs.

“Oh yeah?” Jack frowns and looks at Whits.

“Yeah. I mean the hiding didn’t really help me and Dani. How can I expect anything in the future to be different.”

“Mmm. Fair enough. Don’t worry about it too much tonight, eh? It’s a Haus party. Good time to let down.”

Whits laughs. “Not too much, though. Don’t need to repeat Thanksgiving.”

“God. No that wouldn’t be nice. Are you staying upstairs with me again?”

“I thought Ransom and Holster were going to be here this time.”

Jack shrugs and smiles. “They’ll either share a bed or find somewhere else to sleep.”

“Ah. I mean probably not? Eric said I could stay with him. And not like that!” Whits shouts as Jack starts to grin at him.

“Oh yeah? How then?”

“Like friends, that’s all.” Whits crosses his arms.

“Sure. Friends. And, uh, what are you two ‘friends’ doing before the party tonight.” Jack makes air quotes with one hand as he drives.

Whits sighs and scoots down in his seat. “Getting coffee.”

“How friendly.”

“Don’t you chirp me over this, Zims.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

Whits sobers and looks out the side window. “Because I’m still trying to get some stuff sorted out. I just...got a lot going on in my head when it comes to Eric Bittle.”

“Dani?” Jack looks over again, worried.

“Yeah,” he nods, “and just the fact that I’m not used to feeling this way about someone. So don’t let me drink too much tonight okay?”

“Can do. Two drink limit. No getting wild.” Jack nods.

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.”

Jack smiles and reaches over to slap Whits’ leg. “What else are friends for?”

“Chirping you mercilessly?”

“Yeah I mean other than that.”

The two men laugh and settle in to enjoy the rest of the car ride, listening to music intermittently and talking. Whit’s checks his phone to text Bitty when they’re getting close and sees the earlier text he’d missed.

_[11:44am] Can’t wait :)_

[12:35pm] Getting close. See you soon.

He tucks his phone into his pocket and sighs.

“Hey Zims can I ask you a serious question?” Whits runs his fingers through his flow and looks out the window.

Jack glances over and nods. “You know you can, man. What’s up?”

“Do you think my career would be over if I came out as gay?”

“I...oh...well,” he sighs, “probably not? I mean there was the NFL guy that came out and then didn’t really get drafted. But he also wasn’t as good as you. I mean you’re well respected. So probably not.”

Whits nods. “Would it be different if we’d just won the cup?”

“Oh fuck yeah it would be different. No one could doubt that you’re a good player after that. Besides it would probably just blend into the press and excitement about the win.”

“Then maybe...maybe boyfriend or not I’ll come out if we ever make it. Hell even if we just ever get very close.”

Jack glances over and nods. “Why are you suddenly thinking about this so much?”

Whits sighs and shrugs, squirming a little in his seat. “I don’t know, man. I just...even if nothing ever comes out of this crush on Eric I’m really sick and tired of not being me. Like I want to actually have a real relationship some day and I don’t know how I can ever hope to do that from the closet.”

“Well...if it helps I can come out with you.” Jack nods

Whits smiles and reaches over to squeeze Jack’s shoulder. “You don’t have to man. But just saying it makes a big difference. Thanks.”

Jack shrugs. “I care about you. Kinda my job to be sure you’re supported and all, eh?”

“Worried about Shitty giving you hell for not supporting someone’s coming out?”

“Oh hell yeah.” Jack laughs as he pulls into a space on the street by the Haus.

Whits looks at Jack and smiles. “You’re a good friend, Jack. I know I’m a little bit of a mess right now but I appreciate it.”

“I mean you are. But I get it. You’re getting over Dani and nursing a crush at the same time. That can’t be fun.”

“No. It’s really kind of terrible sometimes. But worth it.”

Jack looks up as Bitty walks out of the Haus and smiles, waving. “Yeah. Yeah it really is.”

Whits follows his gaze and blushes. “Oh my God.”

“Go get ‘em.” Jack winks

Whits blushes deeper and shakes his head. “Jesus. Try and not have too much fun with Shitty, okay?”

“No promises. See you tonight.” Jack smiles and gets out of the car to hug and greet Bitty.

Whits follows, hanging back a little. Bitty notices as Jack starts to head into the house and opens his arms.

“Get over here and give me a hug, Taylor.”

Whits smiles and walks over, hugging him quickly. “Hey Eric. How are you doing?”

“Oh good lord. I’ll tell you all about it at coffee. Come on it’s only half a block away.” Bitty sighs and waves for Whits to follow him.

Whits follows, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. “That bad?”

“Oh yeah. Told Coach that I’m changing my major.” Bitty nodded.

“Oh. And how’d that go?”

Bitty sighs. “Well...he knows I’m gay. Asked if I wasn’t pursuing hockey because I thought gay men couldn’t play sports.”

Whits laughs and shakes his head. “Sorry.”

“No...I laughed too. Apparently he’s fine with me being gay but not okay with wanting to be a baker. Seriously. I’m not even kidding. The conservative Georgia father just cares that I play sports.” Bitty sighs and rolls his eyes.

Whits sighs and opens the door of the coffee shop for Bitty. “Eric you’re out to your parents. The rest will fall into place.”

Bitty hums, going to the counter to order an iced caramel latte. Whits smiles and gets a black coffee, paying for both the drinks before leading Bitty to a table.

“You’ve changed your major, though?” Whits smiles at the blonde.

Bitty smiles wide and the sight makes Whits’ heart skip. “Yeah. Talked to my advisor and an advisor in the business department and they thought it was the best choice for me, too.”

“That’s so awesome. I’m really proud of you, Eric.”

“Thanks Taylor. You and Lardo pushed me hard to consider it. I really appreciate it.”

Whits smiles and laughs. “Glad I’m good for something other than getting drunk and hitting on you.”

Bitty blushes and covers his face with his hands. “Oh my God I thought we were pretending that didn’t happen.”

Whits stands to grab their coffees, giving himself a chance to breathe. When he comes back Bitty is still red-faced.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about that night. I...I had a bit too much to drink.”

Bitty shrugs and smiles. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind, really. Mostly I was just worried that you’d out yourself to your team.”

Whits shrugs. “They thought I was showing off. Besides they...well they’re going to have to find out sooner or later. I’m not staying in the closet forever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve always told myself that if I ever ended up in a real relationship I’d tell them.”

“And Dani didn’t count? Sorry...you don’t have to answer that.” Bitty fidgets with the straw in his coffee.

Whits shakes his head. “No it’s fine. Dani...I don’t know I was a rookie and as much as I loved him and was willing to come out he just...wasn’t. And then he cheated and it all fell apart.”

Bitty nods. “Have you guys played them yet?”

“Early in the season but I was out that game with the flu. Didn’t even travel with the team. But we will again before long. If we make it to the playoffs, that is.”

“When you make it. How does that usually go, though, playing the Avs?”

Whits sighs, running his hands through his flow. “Well usually? Usually we hook up the night before the game. And the night after. And he promises we will keep in touch and then after a week or so he stops texting.”

“Oh,” Bitty nods, “sounds like he’s using you, though.”

“Oh he is. But...well I get to sleep with someone I’m crazy about so...win win.” Whits shrugs and smiles.

Bitty nods, staring at his coffee. “You still deserve better.”

Whits watches Bitty, feeling the knot of conflict in his chest tightening. “Thanks Eric.”

“You’re my friend, Taylor. Telling you that you deserve better is part of the game.”

Whits laughs and the pair enjoy the rest of the time at coffee, the time passing easier. Conversation is always easy between them and the awkwardness slowly melts away, leaving only a few silences here and there in its place. By the time they think to go back to Haus it’s starting to get darker out.

“You ready for this?” Bitty shivers a little at the evening wind.

Whits chuckles and nods. “Eric you know I’ve been to a Haus party before. Big ones.”

“I know that. But this is Spring Break. It’s going to be a little bit more intense. Rivaled only by the first party of the year.”

“Well then I can’t wait. Sort of. Jack is being sure I don’t over do it.”

Bitty laughs and smiles. “Yeah? He will, too. What limit do you have?”

“Two drinks. No more.”

“Well,” Bitty grins as they get closer to the Haus, music already a low hum, “I guess I’ll have to drink for the both of us.”

Jack smiles when they walk through the door. “Bits. Get over here and let Shitty hug you for a while. I need air.”

Shitty throws his head back and laughs. “You don’t need air you fucking glorious bastard. But I will let you get a drink while I tell Bitty here how much I miss him.”

Bitty squeaks as Shitty picks him up in a tight hug. Jack grabs two beers out of the cooler, handing one to Whits.

“This is one of two.”

Whits takes it and laughs. “Thanks man. Bonding with Shitty go well?”

“Oh yeah. Nice long talk. He even kept his pants on the whole time. Coffee go well?”

“Yep. Don’t think I fucked things up too badly after last weekend.” Whits smiles and sips his beer.

“Good. Well enjoy. These parties are always something else.” Jack chuckles as Shitty charges into the living room to throw himself at Ransom and Holster.

Whits watches Bitty pour himself some tub juice before going to talk to Chowder, the knot in his chest getting even tighter. He nurses his beer, watching the rest of the party go through three drinks before he gets himself a second bottle of beer, Jack opting for water. It’s a fantastic party, actually. Shitty get’s half the people there high and starts lecturing the underclassmen on how to be respectful to women at parties. Whits ends up taking with the Frogs, enjoying the wide eyes they have at getting to party with an NHL player. Before midnight he notices Jack disappear upstairs, probably to his old room. Chowder insisted he’d sleep somewhere else. Literally insisted. It was hard to watch the drunk goalie beg Jack to sleep in his old room. Shitty volunteered to keep him warm that night and so, Whits is bunking with Bittle. Ransom and Holster had offered their floor but without Jack it just doesn't feel okay.

And so when it is nearing midnight, Whits starts to feel tired and wonders if it would be weird to go upstairs without Bittle. He doesn't wonder for long, though, as Bitty nearly falls into his arms as he wades out of the mass of dancing people. His hair, which is really getting long these days, is stuck to his forehead with sweat and sometime earlier during the night his jeans and button up and been discarded and Bitty is now in some strikingly tight shorts and a tank top that is starting to stick to him.

“Hey baby.” Bitty smiles at Whits, adding a few to many y’s to both words.

Whits holds him up and chuckles softly. “Hey Eric. You okay?”

“I’m great. Ready for bed. You gonna take me?” Bitty wiggles an eyebrow and giggles.

“Yeah. Party is starting to break up anyways and you look like you need to sleep it off. Come on let’s get some water and go sleep.” Whits leads him into the kitchen.

He watches Bitty drink a full glass of water before helping the shorter man up the stairs. Helping is a stretch. It’s more like carrying. He’s seen Bitty drunk before but this is a new level of drunk. When they get to Bitty’s room he grins at Whits before tugging off his shirt and shorts, tripping over them as he undresses. It’s not actually very sexy as he stands up again and tugs on cotton shorts and a t-shirt. Whits still finds it sexy. He sighs and notices his backpack on the floor. Jack had brought the bags in from the truck and obviously knew where Whits was going that night. Shaking his head, Whits changes into his sweats and t-shirt, turning around to find Bitty already in the bed, breathing heavily with his mouth open. He sighs and starts to pull the blow up mattress out of the box.

“Noooooo sleep here” Bitty whines, the noise having woken him up.

Whits looks over and frowns. “You’re drunk, Eric. It’s okay, I’ll sleep here.”

“Please don’t make me sleep alone. I don’t want to tonight.” the blonde buries deeper under the blankets and whines again.

“Okay,” Whits drops the mattress and heads over to the bed, “okay fine.”

He slides into the bed and Bitty hums softly, immediately scooting close to rest his head on Whits’ shoulder. Whits pulls the blankets up and relaxes into the bed. The early wake up time that day and the excitement of the party hit him all at once and it only takes a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

Whits isn’t sure how long he’s been asleep when he hears a thud and a muffled shout.

He wakes with a start. “Hmm? Whazzit?”

Bitty lifts his head from Whits’ shoulder and grumbles. “Shitty getting in bed with Jack. Go back to sleep baby.”

“Okay.” Whits sighs and lays back down.

“Good. Night.” Bitty smiles and leans up, pressing his lips to Whits’ for a moment before settling in on his shoulder again.

Whits isn’t tired any more. Whits is very, very awake now. Bitty just kissed him. Bitty’s lips are a little dry but his lower lip is a lot fuller than it looks. That’s information that Whits knows now. Just like that the knot in his chest seems to dissipate completely. He doesn’t sleep terribly well, only falling asleep for an hour or so in the early morning. They have a publicity event the next morning, so once he sees the clock roll around to seven the next morning he gets out of bed. Bitty stirs and cracks open one eye while Whits changes.

“Shit. Too bright.” Bitty covers his face.

Whits tenses, looking at Bitty. “You don’t have to get up, Eric.”

Bitty whines. “Might as well. Gotta piece together last night.”

“Don’t remember it?” Whits tucks his pajamas into his backpack.

Bitty sighs and sits up, swaying a little. “Nope. Not after I started on the tub juice. Oh fuck…”

Whits watches Bitty run out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. Jack, standing in the hall, winces and glances in at Whits.

“Is he going to make it?”

Whits shoulders his bag and shakes his head. “He got..incredibly drunk.”

Jack nods and sighs. “I noticed before I headed to bed. Hope he wasn’t too much of a handful. I know mine was.”

Whits looks into Chowder’s room and laughs. Shitty was still asleep in the bed, stretched across the whole thing, completely naked.

“Was he naked all night?” Whits shakes his head.

“Oh yeah. I’m sure you heard him come to bed.”

“I...I did.” Whits smile fades a little as he remembers the kiss.

The kiss that Bitty now doesn’t remember. That fact is confirmed by the sight of Bitty shuffling out of the bathroom, face wet from washing it. He slowly made his way to Whits and Jack, resting his head on Jack’s chest as he got closer.

“I’m going back to sleep. It was nice having you two here.”

Jack smiles and hugs Bitty. “Okay Bits. Have fun trying to remember last night. Good Spring Break eh?”

“Sounds like my memories of college.” Whits smiles and hugs Bitty when he moves away from Jack.

“Mmm. Hope I wasn’t too sloppy last night, Taylor.” Bitty smiles, eyes half closed still.

Whits shakes his head, pressing his lips together and willing the emotions down. “Not at all. Have a good rest. We can talk later.”

As Bitty nods and stumbles back into his bedroom, Jack glances at Whits. “Something happen man?”

“No,” Whits shakes his head, “nothing at all.”

The kiss was an accident. Obviously. Bitty was incredibly drunk last night and so that…that kiss had meant nothing at all. It was just the kind of stupid thing a drunk person does when they can’t remember who is in bed next to them since the person there is usually someone you’re sleeping with. No big deal. And so not worth telling Jack about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Fridays. THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS they really do make me so incredibly happy and really do matter.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s a damn miracle. The Falconers make it to the playoffs. Their berth isn’t massive and their seed isn’t fantastic but they made it. To the playoffs. The whole team celebrates for hours when they win the berth necessary. No one says it, but it’s Jack. Jack isn’t the captain but he somehow makes everyone play better. Mid-season he started giving pep talks as everyone heads out to the ice. It’s just a few sentences but it still gets everyone’s head in the right place. Whits assists are through the roof and even the D-men have played better this year. Jack’s got the best record on the team but he’s not carrying them. He’s inspiring them somehow. Whits knows this. But Jack doesn’t and it seems like everyone knows better than to tell him. Can’t jinx the success. 

Of course all that excitement fades once Rolly sees who they’re playing first. 

“Fuck! We’re against the Avs to start.” Rolly looks around the bar and sighs. 

Jack looks like he’s missed a memo. “Why is that so bad. We’re playing home.”

“Yeah but they have Anderberg,” Janssen shakes his head, “bastard.”

“And?” Jack looks around and seems to notice Whits not meeting his eye. 

Rolly crosses his arms. “Dude played with Whits in college and knows him too well. Poor Whits can’t get a single damn play out without Anderberg knowing what’s up.” 

“Throws Whits’ whole game off too. Fuckin Iceberg of a player.” Janssen shakes his head. 

Whits sighs and stands. “We’ve got Jack now, though. I don’t use the same old plays anymore. It’ll be different.”

“Hell yeah it’ll be different. We’ve beat them before so let’s kick their asses this time.” Rolly smiles and slaps Whits’ ass. 

The group cheers and goes back to celebrating, the noise and excitement a little hampered still by the news. Whits takes advantage of the celebration to slip out of the bar, quickly heading to the back alley to check his phone that has been buzzing. Jack notices and shows up a few minutes later. 

“Whits, man, what’s wrong? You act like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jack frowns, watching his friend. 

Whits looks up and nods. “Anderberg. Dani Anderberg.”

Jack’s face drains of color and he covers his mouth. “Shit. I didn’t...I just assumed...it’s so rare to get two people from one school on NHL teams in one year. I just...shit I’m so sorry.”

“No. It’s okay. No one really knows. I mean Bitty knows but we texted about it one time when he realized Anderberg’s first name.” 

“So that’s why you don’t do well against him.”

“No. And this is why, as well.” Whits holds up his phone, the text from Dani on the screen. 

Jack frowns and reads it outloud. “‘Hey baby I hear we’re spending at least four games in the same town. Guess I should get the big bottle of lube?’ Seriously? Does he seriously think that’s going to work?”

“It’s worked in the past.” Whits drops his head back against the wall, feeling rather than hearing the dull thump. 

“Shit. You gonna be okay?” Jack reaches out to squeeze Whits’ arm. 

Whits turns and leans against Jack. “No. I don’t know what I’m gonna be yet.” 

“Are you going to sleep with him?”

“I don’t want to,” Whits shakes his head, “but I always do in the past. I just miss him so much.”

Jack smiles and reaches up to hold the back of Whits’ head, pulling him into a proper hug. “Then don’t. I mean you don’t have to. Masturbate and tell me too much about it instead. Tell him no. Or don’t tell him fucking anything. He doesn’t deserve a response. Whits, you suffer every time he’s even mentioned. You want to get over him so get the hell over him. Say no. Tell him you’re seeing someone. Tell him anything you want, just say no. And then we’ll beat the shit out of them and you can celebrate by bending Bitty back and kissing him like it’s an old romantic movie.” 

Whits laughs and hugs Jack tight. “Okay. I think I can do that.” 

“Good. So fuckin’ do it.” Jack takes Whits’ shoulders and steps back. 

Whits looks at his phone and nods. “Okay. So just...no. Send. There.” 

“Now turn your phone off and come celebrate. And get over him.” Jack smiles and slaps his arm. 

“Okay. And hey don’t...don’t tell Eric? I need to process this a little before I say anything to him. I know he’ll be excited I’m just...not excited yet.” Whits smiles and heads back towards the back entrance. 

Jack nods and smiles. “Okay. Not a word. Let’s just focus in and do this thing. You want to be over him. So let’s win and get you the fuck over him.” 

“Hell yeah.” Whits blushes and feels himself feeling lighter just having said no. 

Maybe this is his chance to finally get over Dani. Whits is thankful his phone is off when he turns it on at home later that night as he has gotten a string of texts from Dani, ranging from begging to anger. It’s the anger that seals the deal for Whits, though. No one that cares for someone is pissed off when that someone doesn’t want sex. And not just a little pissed off. Dani is violently angry. He threatens Whits and he threatens Jack who Dani has assumed is the reason Whits won’t sleep with him. He’s right, but Whits is assuming that they’re sleeping together so he’s also wrong. All in all, it actually does Whits some good. He’s actually feeling like he’s getting over Dani. Which is really surprising considering their history and his history of...well being disgustingly hung up over Dani. Whits still has some lingering ache but the urge to sleep with him seemed to go away the first time Dani left an angry voicemail. 

And so Whits feels confident as they head into the first game. He’s got about 10 texts from Bitty wishing them luck and wishing he could be there. But Samwell made it to the playoffs as well and they have practice, so really Whits doesn’t feel too bad that he doesn’t have Bitty cheering him on. The whole team is confident, actually. They’ve been on point in practices and they’ve got a back pocket full of plays that play Jack and Whits off one another, the team working hard to deal with Anderberg’s ability to outplay Whits. Of course what they don’t know it’s usually because the two had previously spent the night before having sex. Something not happening this time and something Whits feels better about every day. 

The locker room is rambunctious as the team gears up. Everyone feels hopeful. Even Jack fees hopeful as he gives his pre-game pep talk. And so the Falconers hit the ice hard. Jack gets an early goal and the Falcs celebrate like it’s a game clincher. Whits keeps an eye on the ice but doesn’t see Dani. At first he doesn’t see Dani, that is. They finish the first third up by two and feeling confident. But when they skate back out for the second period, Dani has subbed in and is staring at Jack. After a matter of seconds Whits finds himself with the puck early on but loses it the moment his shoulder collides with the boards, Dani laughing as he skates away. For the rest of the period every time the puck comes even near Whits he gets slammed into the boards. To make matters worse, Dani isn’t chirping. Usually he teases and flirts but today? Silence with just a little laughter here and there. Whits is starting to lose patience and with every hit he gets more and more sore and starts thinking more and more about dropping his gloves.

What’s surprising is that it’s Jack, actually, that snaps first. The next time Whits gets checked Jack skates by and can’t hold his tongue any longer. 

“Fucking lay off, Anderberg. You’re going to hurt him.” Jack takes the puck and attempts a goal, getting blocked by the goalie. 

“You want me to lay off Whits?” Dani skates by Jack, grinning. 

Jack frowns before he skates off, shouting over his shoulder. “Yeah. I do.”  

Dani murmurs something to a few of his team members and suddenly the Falconers D-men strip the puck from the Avs offense easily. Way too easily. Suddenly Jack has the puck and is heading towards a surprisingly poorly guarded net. The rest seems to happen in slow motion. 

Suddenly Dani is in front of Jack, his gloves already on the ice. The first punch isn’t even towards Jack’s face. It just hits his helmet. His helmet that goes flying almost instantly. The next blow, though, lands square on Jack’s cheekbone. Whits’ gloves hit the ice before Jack’s limp body does. He swings wildly for Dani’s jaw, getting two blows in and taking one before the rest of the teams join in. The refs finally break it up and shove Dani back from Whits. Whits tries to reach for him again but Rolly holds him back. 

“Bro it’s not worth it.” Rolly holds Whits back, Janssen coming over to help out. 

Dani wipes blood off his mouth and smiles. “Yeah, Whits. Go tend to your boyfriend.” 

Whits gets free and lands another punch before the refs and his team haul him away. Dani is thrown out of the game and handed an immediate suspension for intent to injure. Whits is thrown out for the rest of the game but isn’t suspended. He skates off the ice, still fuming, when he realizes something. 

Jack. Where’s Jack?

Whits rushes to the locker room and changes quickly, not staying to watch the rest of the game. Jack. Jack isn’t around. He heads to the offices and finds George grabbing her purse. 

“Where’s Jack?” Whits is out of breath, feeling as breathless as he would if they were in Denver that night. 

George looks up at him and winces. “Whits you look like shit. Go see a medic.”

“Where the hell is Jack?”

She sighs. “Ambulance. He was unconscious for long enough he’s got to get a CT scan. I’m going to the hospital now.”

Whits nods and takes a shaky breath. “Okay. I’m coming with you.”

George looks at him for a second before nodding. “Yeah. Okay.”

It turns out Jack is okay. Fractured cheekbone and a very, very mild concussion. But he’s out for the rest of the season. With the severity of his injuries confirmed, Dani’s suspension gets extended. Jack complains until Whits gets checked out as well but he’s just got a bad bruise on his jaw. As they’re waiting for Jack’s discharge papers Whits finally thinks to check his phone. There are dozens of missed calls from Bitty and even more texts. He sighs and steps out into the hall, calling him back. 

“Is he okay?!” Bitty shouts the moment he picks up the phone. 

“He’s fine. Totally okay. Fractured cheekbone and really mild concussion.”

“Oh thank God. Oh my God.” Bitty lets out a slow breath. 

In the silence Whits notices the sound of wind in the background. “Eric what’s that sound? Is it windy there?”

“Oh. No I’m in the car. Lardo let me borrow her’s and I’m on the way there.” 

“You’re on the way here?”

“One of my best friends just got sent to the hospital. Of course I’m on the way there.” 

Whits smiles and shakes his head. “Jack will be really happy to hear that. We’re just about to leave the hospital so just come up when you get here.” 

“Okay. I’m going to go...drive. I’m so glad he’s okay.”  Bitty sighs again. 

“Me too. See you soon.” Whits hangs up and heads back into the room. 

Jack looks up at him, one eye swollen closed from the fractured cheekbone. “Bittle?”

“Yeah. He’s coming down.” 

“He doesn’t have to come down.” Jack shakes his head, accent heavier from the influence of pain medication. 

Whits smiles and signs off as Jack’s ride home on the papers the nurse had just brought in. “Yes but he wants to. He cares about you. Same reason I’m right here.” 

“Mmm. That’s sweet.” Jack smiles and moves to the wheelchair. 

Whits wheels him out to Jack’s truck that George had brought over so they could get home. Whits helps Jack into the truck and gets in, taking a moment to breathe before taking off. 

“You scared me tonight.” Whits sighs. 

Jack nods. “I scared myself. Or really, Dani scared me.” 

“God what an asshole. I want you to know I beat the shit out of him.” 

“I assumed as much when you showed up at the hospital. Thrown out of the game?”

Whits nods. “Yeah. Just this game, though. Dani got a five game suspension.”

“Good. God he’s such an ass. Why did he do this?”

“I’m pretty sure he thinks you and I are dating. But the good news is I don’t think he outed either of us. Just said go tend to your boyfriend. Pretty standard chirping.” 

“Good. You don’t deserve him to be the one that decides when you come out to the team. Speaking of how are they?”

“Group text says we lost and everyone was really worried about you. Said they were happy I was taking care of you or else we would have had to try to get thrown out of the game in order to have someone here with you. Rolly also wants to know if you’re going to be less popular now that someone messed up your pretty face.” 

Jack laughs and smiles. “They’re great guys.” 

“They really love you.” Whits nods and smiles. 

“They love you too.” 

“I know,” Whits takes a slow breath, “so...I’m over Dani.” 

“Good.” Jack laughs and winces. 

Whits smiles. “I mean it, though. I’m actually really over him. I was already most of the way there then he hit you and...yeah. I’m done.”

“Good. If you’d still liked him after this,” he pointed to his cheek, “then I’d have to beat the shit out of you myself.” 

“And why’s that? Because he broke your pretty face?”

“Because you can’t be crushing on Bitty and also be hung up on a dick like that.” 

Whits pulls into their parking lot and turns off the truck. “I think it’s past crush these days.”

“Seriously?” Jack gets out of the car and sighs. 

Whits nods and keeps his hand on Jack’s back as they head up to Jack’s apartment. “Want anything to eat or drink?”

“Yeah a protein shake would be nice and might settle my stomach without the need to chew. I have a feeling chewing would hurt like hell but these meds are giving me hell. But I’m not letting this Bitty thing go.”

Whits heads into the kitchen and grabs Jack’s vanilla protein powder and some milk. “Fine. I...I think I’m in love with him.” 

Jack sits at the table and chuckles. “You mean you’re in love at him.” 

“At him?”

“Yeah. I mean with means it’s a two way street. At means it’s one way. You’re in love at him and that’s okay. But you have to talk to him and let him know how you feel.” 

“I guess I really do. I mean he’s still single. This is kind of the perfect time.”

“Hell yeah it is. Now you just have to tell him so you two can do more than just have heart to heart talks when he comes down here to visit.”

Whit laughs loudly and neither Whits nor Jack hear the sound of the front door opening as Bitty steps in. 

“I mean after everything I guess I’m just glad you’re not pissed at me for this.”

“It’s love, Whits. You can’t really control that and I’d be a really terrible friend if I was upset at you for this.” 

“I know but just...you of all people have a right to be upset. To say no, man, don’t pursue this relationship just stop.”

“But I’m not going to. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re serious and you are. You really love him and you deserve a chance to find out if he feels the same. Find out if you’ve got a future together. All that. It’s not my place to stand in your way no matter the circumstances.” 

“Thanks man. Here. Drink up.” Whits hands Jack the shake. 

Neither Jack nor Whits hears Bitty’s soft sigh, easily assuming they were talking about Whits still loving Dani. What they do hear, though, is Bitty purposefully opening and closing the door again to announce his presence. 

Jack smiles and turns towards the living room. “Bittle?”

Bitty comes into the kitchen with a wide smile. “Jack. Oh my goodness I’m so glad you’re okay. I was in practice when it happened and we didn’t even know at first because no one was watching the game.” 

Jack stands and hugs Bitty. “It’s okay. It was just a fight.”

“Just a fight? Dani broke your cheek, Jack.” Whits shakes his head and sighs. 

Bitty purses his lips and shakes his head. “I can’t believe Dani did this.” 

“Yeah well he got jealous. Thought I was Whits’ new squeeze.” Jack smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Whits before wincing as it pulls on his bruised cheek. 

Whits smiles and nods. “Yes well I don’t think it helped when I beat the hell out of him. Pretty sure my gloves were on the ice when you were still standing upright.” 

Bitty frowns. “You were the one that fought Dani? I thought it was a full team fight.” 

Whits nods and ruffles Jack’s hair. “It was after I started it. Gotta stick up for my baby.”

Jack bats his hand away and and smiles. “Yeah well you look like he put up a fight.”

“Yeah he did. Punches like a mother fucker. A hot mother fucker but still.” 

“Think he’s going to forgive you for knocking out his tooth?” Bitty starts cleaning up the mess from Whits making Jack a shake. 

“I knocked out his tooth? Damn. Well I guess we will see next time we play the Avs. See if I get the regularly scheduled booty call.” Whits shrugs. 

“Yeah I listened to the radio coverage on the way over. Lost a tooth and is out for seven games now that Jack’s down for the season.” Bitty turns his back to them to wash the few dishes there. 

Jack frowns. “Bittle. Bits you don’t have to clean up. Leave it.” 

“I want to.” Bitty flaps a hand. 

“Okay well...I’m going to ruin the party and go to sleep. My face feels like shit and my head is spinning.” Jack chuckles softly. 

Bitty frowns and looks over his shoulder. “Are you allowed to sleep? I wasn’t.”

“Mild concussion and no evidence of swelling. So yes.” Whits nods and hands Jack his pain meds. “You are good until the morning and then you just need one. Okay?”

“Yeah. If I forget I’ll call. Still probably going to call because I think my face is going to hurt like a mother fucker and I’m a whiner.” Jack smiles

Whits pulls him into a hug and sighs softly. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” 

“Me too.” Bitty steps in when Whits steps back, hugging Jack tight. 

“Will you be around in the morning?” Jack smiles and presses his uninjured cheek to Bitty’s hair. 

“Yeah. I’m in the first game so I have to be back by the evening but I’ve got orders to stay ‘till morning to be sure you’re okay.” Bitty nods and steps back. 

Jack smiles and nods. “Night you two.” 

He turns and shuffles up the stairs and into bed. As soon as the bedroom door closes Whits lets out a breath. 

“Oh my God I was so scared when he wasn’t around after that fight.” Whits covers his face with his hands and sits in Jack’s abandoned chair. 

Bitty sighs and puts his hand on Whits’ shoulder. “I would imagine. It was good of you to stand up for him.” 

Whits sighs and shakes his head slowly. “It was a little dumb too. Dani is massive. He could have hurt me. I mean he broke Jack’s cheekbone in one hit.” 

“Yeah but you were pissed off. I watched a highlight when I got stuck behind a train and he really hit the shit out of Jack.” Bitty chuckles. 

“God I wonder if he will ever speak to me again.” 

“Well...if he really cares about you he will.” Bitty’s tone is tense. 

“Mmm. I mean I guess I--”

Bitty cuts him off. “Oh I forgot to tell you when we were skyping the other day. I started seeing someone.”

It’s a non sequitur and Whits is glad that his hands are over his face because his heartache is surely visible. “Oh? Yeah you didn’t say. That’s...that’s great.”

“Yeah. Lance. Plays lacrosse.” 

Whits lifts his head and looks at Bitty, one eyebrow raised. “What happened to fuck the LAX bros?”

“I...I’m taking it literally, I guess.” 

Whits stares, forcing a laugh after a moment. “Wow. Way to go Bitty, then.

Bitty follows Whits to his apartment and the two talk, finding themselves unable to sleep after the adrenaline of the evening. The two end up driving to the grocery store for ice cream, sitting on the hood of Whits’ car that George had brought over earlier in the evening and eating their pints. Whits fights hard to not feel awkward but he only partially succeeds, the pauses in the conversation feeling stilted and uncomfortable. 

“I can’t believe she had your car brought over.” Bitty shakes his head. 

Whits chuckles. “She’s kind of amazing. Thought of everything. Took really good care of Jack.” 

“She’s amazing. Like your own superhero.” 

Whits laughs and bumps Bitty’s shoulder with his own. “Little bit like you are for the Samwell guys.”

“Maybe. Maybe I should work to be a manager for a team when I graduate.” 

“Hardly. You should open the bakery so I have somewhere to go on cheat days.” 

Bitty laughs and smiles. “Fair enough. So...speaking of leadership roles. Do you guys vote for captain every season or is it for life?”

“We vote every season. Voting should happen a week or so after our season ends.” 

Bitty nods. “Are you up for it?”

Whits laughs and shakes his head. “No. I mean we just blind vote for someone so there’s no nomination process but we all know we’re voting for Jack.”

“That’s fair. He’s an amazing captain. But I’m just saying you’d be good at it as well.”

“Thanks Eric. That...that means a lot to me.”

Bitty shrugs. “You’re a great player and a great leader. You fought Dani. That was amazing. You really stood up for Jack and to do that against someone you care about.” 

“Hey. I really--”

“It’s fine,” Bitty cuts him off and nods, “really it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Dani is a really great guy, actually.”

“Maybe. Sort of.” Whits shrugs. 

Bitty shakes his head. “I mean it. I mean he must really care about you to get so angry about Jack.”

“That or he’s just a complete and total asshole.” Whits snorts and rolls his eyes. 

Bitty frowns. “Taylor it’s okay. He’s your ex and the first person you ever really loved. You don’t have to pretend like that doesn’t change things.” 

“Still.” Whits things about how angry Dani was that night. 

“Still nothing. It’s like me and my lacrosse player. Just because it doesn’t seem like it’s going to work doesn’t mean it won’t.” Bitty smiles at him and nods. 

“Okay,” Whits nods and finishes off his ice cream, frowning a little as he tried to figure out exactly what Bitty had meant. Bitty has always been neutral about his past with Dani but this seemed more supportive than he was expecting. Settling on the assumption that Bitty just wants Whits to be coupled off with someone else and happy the way everyone does when they’re seeing someone, he resigns himself to feeling a loss even though he never had Bitty.

Whits sighs and forces a smile. “I’m beat. Let’s go sleep.”

“Okay. Sheets in the spare room or do I need to take the couch?”

Whits is quiet for a moment as he realizes Bitty won’t be staying in his bed. Of course he won’t be. Stupid. 

“Fresh sheets. All ready for you.” 

Bitty smiles and gets off the hood of Whits’ car. “Perfect. Thanks for letting me stay over.”

“My pleasure, man.” Whits nods, not looking at Bitty as they head upstairs. 

Whits doesn’t sleep well that night. Between his leftover adrenaline and heartache over dealing with his feelings for Dani just in time for Bitty to start dating someone else, he’s feeling jacked up. Apparently Bitty can’t either because halfway through the night when Whits gives up on sleep in favor of cleaning the kitchen, the light is on in the spare room as he passes it.

In the spare room, feeling entirely unsure of himself, Bitty really has no idea why he made up the fake boyfriend. But what he heard…. Over the last weeks he’s come to accept that Whits is still really hung up on Dani. And with the Avs being in town that means that Whits probably slept with Dani already. He guesses that Whits must really, really love Dani for Jack to forgive a broken cheekbone. It’s not exactly like they’ve ever had a sane relationship to start with. To love someone even though they cheated and now only want to hook up...it makes him feel jealous and protective all at the same time. It’s so obviously bad for Whits but that isn’t Bitty’s place.  Especially after Whits keeping him at arm’s length when he was visiting over Spring Break. So yeah. He makes up a stupid, fake boyfriend just to deal with the hurt he feels at all this. It’s a barrier so he and Whits can just be friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Friday. 
> 
> I love all of you for your kudos and comments. I'm almost done writing this and I'm kind of sad now that the end is in sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Things fall back into place with Whits and Bitty. They’re friends and they have been from the start, after all. The rest has just been confusion. Right? That’s what Whits is telling himself. It helps. And he keeps Jack appraised of the situation on their drive up to Samwell to see their playoff game. The Falconers lost to the Avalanche the night of the accident and then three more times. Without Jack the team falls apart and even with Dani suspended the Avs still provoke the Falcs so that Rolly and Whits end up thrown out of a game each. And so the beards are gone. But Bitty’s still got his mullet. Samwell is in the frozen four and winning this game will bring them up to a tie.

“So...you still love him but you’re okay just being friends now?” Jack glances at Whits as he drives the pair to Samwell.

Whits nods. “Yeah. I mean he’s seeing someone.”

“The LAX guy? Lardo said he didn’t date anyone from LAX that she knew of.”

“Not him. No I don’t know what happened there, but he is dating someone. This Nick guy from his business class.”

Jack sighs. “Whits I don’t get this. You just need to tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t, Jack. I can’t do that to him when he’s dating someone and pretty obviously doesn’t see me like that.”

“And what makes you say that?”

Whits runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. “Well there’s the part where I flirted with him pretty obviously and he said he thought we were pretending that didn’t happen. There’s the part where he keeps obsessing over me being hung up on Dani. Oh and when he cut me off before I could say how I feel and told me he was dating someone. So he’s not interested. Can we drop it?”

“Fine. But I’m telling you I just think you should be honest with him.”

“Well I don’t want to risk my friendship so...I’m staying quiet.”

Jack looks at him and shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t care.” Whits nods. “Besides your face still looks like shit on one side. You’re just jealous that I can still get dates and you’re too ugly to.”

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah well it's not going away any time soon so get used to this look. It’s your ex that broke my face.”

“God my shitty ex. He texted again.”

“Yeah?”

“Tried to apologize. Asked if we could meet and talk about what happened and I said no. He called me a cunt and a tease and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“I’m really proud of you.” Jack nods.

Whits shrugs. “Hell since it’s looking like this Bitty thing won’t work out, at least I got over Dani during this process.”

“Yeah. But you’re not sleeping around like you used to so let’s be honest, you’re not over Bitty now.”

“Can we drop it?” Whits crosses his arms and looks out the window.

Jack does drop it. Their conversation is light but just a little tense as they finish the drive to Samwell, filing into the rink and meeting up with Shitty.

“You fucking beautiful bastard.” Shitty smiles when he sees Jack, hugging him tight.

Jack chuckles. “Hey Shits. Ready to see this game?”

“Hell yes I am. First I gotta hug this sexy specimen,” he hugs Whits and hums, “I swear to God Whits if you ever feel like you want it I’m there for you. And I do mean sexually.”

Whits laughs and slaps Shitty’s back. “I thought you were saving your first homosexual encounter for Jack?”

“I’m giving up on Jack. Respecting his sexual boundaries and what not.” Shitty steps back and smiles.

Jack rolls his eyes. “I appreciate it. Come on. Let’s go get our seats.”

The three of them file down to their seats, chatting about life and hockey as the game against Princeton starts. Shitty whistles as play starts.

“There’s that brute from Bitty’s freshmen year. Fifth year senior. That’s just wrong he’s even bigger than before.” Shitty shakes his head.

Whits watches him. “That’s the one that gave Eric the concussion?”

Jack nods. “It was really bad. I know they’ve played against one another since then so that’s something. Hopefully he won’t be too aggressive.”

Shitty nods. “Because if he is I’ll climb this glass and break his fuckin’ face. No offense Jack.”

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “Thanks Shits. Good to know you’re being sensitive about my broken face still.”

“Jack you’re beautiful and I love you but that cock sucker messed you up real good.” Shitty shrugs. “And I say that with no hatred towards sucking cocks but instead in the colloquial vein of calling him an asshole.”

“A cock sucker whose cock I used to suck.” Whits shakes his head and smiles.

Shitty looks at Whits. “Wait really?”

Whits looks at him, shocked. “Yes? I somehow thought you’d know that already. Dani is my ex. That’s why he beat the shit out of Jack.”

“Damn Zimmermann I didn’t know you got hell for being so handsome and fuckable.” Shitty laughs and slaps Jack’s back.

Jack winces. “Careful Shits. I have a broken face.”

“Yeah well…”

Conversation dies out as Bitty gets the puck, racing towards the net. Whits can’t help but marvel at how fast the blonde is. But there is the captain of the Princeton team, lumbering towards him. And Bitty doesn’t see it. His back is to the defensive player. Whits feels his stomach drop. It’s the first damn attempt of the game and Bitty’s going to get checked. Everyone hears the cracking sound of Bitty’s helmet hitting the glass, his skates going out from under him instantly. He looks so small when he falls. Bitty was facing the boards and so the refs are already blowing whistles for the penalty as the medics and trainers rush out to Bitty who is struggling back up onto his skates.

Whits sees none of this, though. He doesn’t see anything but a blur as he tries to move forward. Bitty. He has to get to Bitty. He has to help him. Protect him. Something. Bitty. Shit he looks so small even with those pads on. God his helmet made such a terrible sound. It’s like Jack all over again. He’s angry and scared and angry. But for some reason he can’t move forward to get to bitty. Shitty is holding his arm.

He turns to face Shitty to shout at being held back as Jack starts to talk the sound breaking through the roar of panic in his ears.

“Locker room. Come on they’ll let us back.” Jack squeezes Whits’ shoulder.

Whits looks back to the ice, Shitty still holding onto his arm so he can’t rush off. “Is he hurt?”

Jack shakes his head. “He’s skating off. Look. Can’t be too bad.”

Jack’s voice is calm but he still rushes out of the stands, hands shaking a little with worry. It wasn’t as bad as last time but even Shitty is looking pale with the memories of that game. Whits is fighting down panic as the image of Bitty hitting the boards like a ragdoll flashes in his mind but watching Bitty skate off is helping. He’s at least conscious and upright. That’s very good news.

“Okay.” Whits follows Jack down the steps of the rink and through the doors towards the locker room.

Shitty, still holding Whits’ arm, frowns. “You calm now, Whits? Can I let you go?”

Whits nods and takes a slow breath. “No. But I’m okay. He skated off.”

“Okay. You sure? You really lost your shit man I didn’t know you cared that much about Bitty. I mean Jack and I saw him when he got that concussion but you just almost went onto the ice.”

“What?” Whits looks at him.

This isn’t the time for them to have this conversation.

Shitty shrugs, plowing ahead as he was want to do. “You obviously love him. Shit I didn’t even realize. Just thought you wanted to get a bit of his ass. I was gonna tease you but...shit.”

Whits blushes and looks down as Jack clears his throat. “Not a good time, Shits.”

“I know that but still. I had to say it. Sorry I didn’t realize it sooner is all.” Shitty nods.

“Don’t….don’t say anything?” Whits glances at Shitty.

“Lips are sealed. Just don’t throw yourself onto the ice and do anything stupid or else I’ll have to either tell someone or protect you myself and honestly these months off the ice I’m getting weak. I barely kept you in place just now.” Shitty laughs as they walk into the locker room.

Bitty sighs and throws his hands in the air as the medics poke around his head. “For Christ’s sake I told you I’m fine.”

“We have to check for concussion.” The medic sighs and looks at Bitty’s eyes.

“I’m fine. Trust me. I’ve had a bad check that gave me a concussion. This wasn’t a bad hit. Honestly. If it had been I’d have a bruise to match the two of you.” Bitty huffs again and points between Whits and Jack.  

Jack smiles. “I remember when you called any check a bad check.”

Bitty looks at Jack, Shitty, and Whits and smiles. “Yeah well then you started getting me up before dawn and slamming me into shit.”

“Proves it was worth the time,” Jack nods.

Whits walks over and lays his hand on Bitty’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Bitty turns to Whits as the medic steps back to fill out paperwork. “I’m fine. Really. Thank you. Mostly thanks to Jack.”

“Good to hear it. This one almost scaled the boards to get for you.” Shitty slaps Whits on the back and smiles.

“I was worried.” Whits rolls his eyes.

“Thank you. ” Bitty smiles at Whits.

Whits glances at Shitty and Jack who are talking to the medic. “Eric I...I need to tell you something.”

Bitty glances at Shitty and Jack as well. “Oh? What do you need to tell me?”

“It’s really not a good time. I know that. But I feel like I need to. See I--” Whits is cut off by the door to the locker room slamming open, a short, skinny, brunette rushing in.

“Eric! Baby are you okay?” The effeminate brunette rushes over to Bitty, edging Whits out of the way, and kisses him.

Bitty looks awkward and pulls away after a moment. “Nick I’m fine. It’s okay.”

Whits’ stomach drops. Obviously this has to be Bitty’s new boyfriend but hearing the name confirms it for him.

Nick shakes his head and took Bitty’s hand.  “I was so worried when I saw you get hit.”

“Well I appreciate the worry but I’m fine. I keep telling y’all I’m fine.” Bitty shakes his head and glances at the medic.

The medic rolls his eyes. “You have mild whiplash. Take your pads off you’re not going back in this game.”

“What?! I have to go back out there! This is the fuckin’ Frozen Four!” Bitty gets to his feet and shouts at the medic.

“Bitty,” Jack puts a hand on his shoulder, “listen to the damn medic. It’s fine.”

“No it’s not I have to get back out there and help my team I have to…” Bitty is cut off by a cheer and he sighs.

Jack smiles. “They _do_ need you. But they will be okay without you. Right now the rest of the team is pissed as hell because you got checked. Last time we were scared because you were hurt but you just skated of. They’re pissed and skating hard for you. So change, shower, and be ready to congratulate them because the medic says you’re benched today.”

Bitty raises an eyebrow. “Fine, Mr. Zimmerman. Always giving speeches. Always the captain. Lord.”

“He’s right, baby. You need to rest.” Nick squeezes Bitty’s hand and smiles.

Bitty sighs and nods. “I know. Fine. I’ll go change and watch from the bench. You four go back out there and cheer for Samwell, though. I promise not to sneak out onto the ice.”

Shitty gives Bitty a stiff nod. “Fuck yeah. We can do that. Come on men let’s march. We’ve got to cheer extra hard.”

The LAX guy was apparently a flash in the pan because no one at Samwell realy knew about it. At least it was in line with Bitty’s usual type, though. Sports guys. But Nick? He’s so...gay. Not that it’s a bad thing. Bitty is a more effeminate gay man but this Nick guy seems like a stereotype. Not exactly Bitty’s type. Because Bitty’s type is usually more like...well...Whits. Whits sighs and follows Jack and Shitty to their seats. Shitty rubs Whits’ back as they start watching the game again.

“Sorry bro. Guy didn’t even seem like his type. That’s a tough fuckin’ break.”

Jack smiles and nods. “I didn’t know he was seeing anyone. He didn’t mention it when we skyped.”

“It’s fine. I knew he was just wasn’t expecting to see him here. Don’t know why I didn’t anticipate that.” Whits tries to smile but fails, only ending up looking miserable.

“It won’t fuckin’ last. I’m tellin’ ya it won’t fuckin' last.” Shitty shakes his head.

Whits holds up his hand. “It’s fine. Let’s just...watch the game, okay?”

Jack frowns and turns back to the game. Before long Bitty appears on the bench. Samwell cheers when they see him. The team is invigorated by his presence and they play hard, getting a 1 goal lead on Princeton in the second third that they hold till the final buzzer sounds. Even though he didn’t play though most of the game, Bitty is still dragged out onto the ice to celebrate the win with the rest of the team. Bitty goes willingly, punching the air and shouting with the rest of them. He may bake pies and listen to Beyoncé but Bitty is not the kind of person to be happy with someone like Nick. Whits knows that and it makes him angry. It’s no offense to Nick but...but it means that Whits has to win Bitty over. He has to show Bitty how much happier he could be. And so that’s his new goal. Bitty is seeing someone? Fine. But Whits was wrong. He's not okay with just being friends with Bitty. And so he resolves to do everything in his power to win Bitty’s heart. Boyfriend or not. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last of the chapters setting up the final action of the story. So that's good news because we get a lot more action and excitement in the next chapters but it also means the story is almost done so that's sad. 
> 
> Still posting every Friday. 
> 
> Still love every comment and kudo.


	13. Chapter 13

Whits texts Bitty a sad emoji after the next game. Samwell loses by one. It’s almost sadder than if it had been a massacre. Bitty doesn’t text back for hours but when he does he asks to skype that night. Whits can’t help but get his hopes up. Instead of spending the evening licking his wounds with Nick, Bitty wants to skype with Whits. Since they’d seen the game at Samwell he’d been making extra effort to be kind to Bitty. And, of course, he’d  made extra effort to chirp Bitty, something Nick surely wouldn’t do but that always makes Bitty smile. And so Whits comes home after practice, showers, eats, and is now sitting with his laptop, waiting for Bitty to sign on. He grins when Bitty’s name pops up, sending a video chat request immediately. Whits’ smile fades a little as Bitty’s face appears, grainy at first and finally solidifying into a very dejected looking Bitty with short hair. 

“You cut your hair.” Whits frowns. 

Bitty shrugs and sighs. “We lost. You telling me you didn’t shave right after you lost that last game?”

“Fair enough. I’m so sorry Eric. I watched the game. You played so well. It was a damn shame.” 

Bitty sighs and picks up his laptop, moving to his bed and slouching down, the laptop resting on his stomach. “I know. I guess I just thought we could win. Prove it wasn’t just Jack that made us good.”

“Eric that’s what you did. Last year you got knocked out of the Frozen Four. This year you got knocked out of the Frozen Four. Your team is still fantastic. With or without Jack. None of the graduating seniors can think otherwise.”

“I’m sure they don’t it’s just...we made it further last year. Maybe if I’d just been a little bit faster...” He sighs. 

Whits leans forward on his sofa, picking up the laptop so he can lean closer to the camera. “Eric Bittle you played hard. You did so fucking well. You’re like a streak of lightening out there. I’m serious you’re going to have recruiters knocking at your door next year so don’t you dare think you let your team down.” 

Bitty smiles softly at the screen, cheeks growing a little pinker. “Thank you Taylor. But I’m still bummed.”

“And you’re allowed to be. But it’s not your fault, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“I’m touched, though, that you wanted to talk to me tonight. I figured you’d be pouting to Nick or skyping Jack.”

Bitty shakes his head. “Nick and I broke up. I’m seeing Chris now and he really just doesn’t get the hockey thing. He’s a fashion design major so…”

“Oh” Whits raises his eyebrows that.

Another boyfriend. Already. And still not really his type. 

“Yeah. And Jack...Jack would never admit that he’s a big reason we did so well so that would be like arguing with a wall.”

Whits chuckles and nods. “Fair. Well I’m still touched you wanted to talk to me. I’m always happy to see you.”

Bitty nods. “Oh. Holster signed with the Kings.” 

Whits smiles slowly. “And Ransom is going to UCLA for graduate school?”

“Yeah. As soon as the Kings rep showed up it was all over. They tried to get Ransom too, keep the dream duo alive, but Holster wouldn’t let it happen.”

“Why?”

“Hockey isn’t Ransom’s dream. Biology is. But for Hoster his Econ major was just a way to pass time. So it’s for the best this way.” 

Whits nods and sighs. “I’m gonna miss seeing them when I visit you.”

Bitty smiles and chuckles softly. “God I’m going to be one of the upperclassmen next year.”

“You might be the captain.” Whits raises an eyebrow.

Bitty rolls his eyes. “I told you I don’t want to be captain. Oh speaking of your vote was today, right?”

“Yeah. Wait ‘till regular season is over and what not.” He nods. 

Bitty stares, widening his eyes more. “And?”

Whits smiles and laughs. “You and I both know who was voted captain. Come on, Eric. There’s only one choice.”

“Yay!” Bitty looks genuinely happy and the screen blurs as he sits up to grab his phone, “I have to text him and congratulate him. I’m telling you, Jack is a fantastic captain.”

“I know. I voted for him for a reason. He was already acting like he had the C by mid season. Even the old guard voted for him.”

“Damn. Was he happy?”

“I think he was overwhelmed by how much we all respect him. But he’s good. We hung out a little bit after practice and he was in a really good mood.”

“Secretly happy. Knew he wasn’t that much of a hockey robot.” Bitty chuckles and tosses his phone aside. 

“He isn’t. Well a little bit he is. We had to pick community enrichment activities and he almost threw me down to not have to get coaching pee-wee hockey.” Whits smiles. 

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “Good lord what did he get instead?”

“He’s going with George to speak to a couple of junior leagues about various ways of pursuing hockey other than getting drafted early.” 

“And what did you get?”

“Pee-wee hockey.” 

Bitty stares for a second before covering his mouth. “Oh my God please tell me there will be pictures.”

“There will. But it’s actually going to be at Samwell so you can technically come watch under the guise of end of semester work at the rink.” 

Bitty bounces a little and smiles. “Oh my God yes yes yes. When is it?”

“Next weekend on Saturday is the first day and it goes for a month.”

“Shit.” Bitty frowns and looks at his phone. 

“Already back in Georgia by then?” Whits frowns, suddenly disappointed at the loss of a potential chance to see Bitty and to win him over. 

Bitty scrolls for a second before shaking his head. “No! No I leave the next day. I’ll get to see you.”

Whits lets out a breath and smiles. “Oh. That’s still good. I was hoping to get to see you. Maybe grab lunch or something.” 

“Don’t those things go all day?” 

“Yeah but I get two hours for lunch every day while the kids eat and have some time with their regular coaches.” Whits shrugs. 

Bitty grins. “So just enough time for us to see each other before I head back to the Deep South.” 

Whits laughs and nods, his phone buzzing in his pocket. “Exactly.”

“Do you need to get that?” Bitty raises an eyebrow. 

Whits pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees a text from Dani. “Oh...no it can wait.” 

“The team?”

“Dani, actually.” 

Bitty’s face falls for a second before he fights to force a smile again. “Ah. I really understand if you need to talk to him. 

Whits frowns and shakes his head, holding his phone up where Bitty can see as he turns it off. “No, Eric. He can wait. I’m talking to you and I don’t really want to stop.” 

Bitty blushes and flashes a genuine smile. “Okay.”

“Besides if I start texting him I can’t enjoy getting to see how good you look now that the mullet is gone.” 

“Don’t you dare chirp me about traditions.” Bitty laughs. 

Whits shakes his head. “Oh I’ll chirp all I want. The tradition is beards but you just can’t grow one. I get to chirp endlessly about the fact that you have to accept your Georgia roots and get a mullet.” 

Bitty laughs harder and shakes his head. “I should have left it. I’d fit right in when I go home.” 

“God you really would.” Whits smiles as Bitty’s phone starts to buzz. 

“What in the world,” Bitty huffs and looks at his phone, smiling slowly, “oh. Taylor you need to turn your phone back on.”

“What’s going on?” Whits frowns, turning his phone back on. 

He looks at his phone as dozens of texts pour in. 

**Dani:** Have fun staying in the closet while in the spotlight with your boyfriend.

**Jack:** Oh God I don’t want to go. 

**Tater:** CONGRATS WHITS! I KNEW YOU’D BE CHOSEN!

**Shitty:** Bro! Fuckin’ A man!

**Rolly:** Hell yeah! Enjoy skating in the South in the summer, ass hole! HA! 

Whits ignores the rest of the texts and opens his email. He grins slowly as he reads the team press release. Every year the Falconers host a charity hockey camp for teenagers that can’t afford the expense of most summer hockey camps. It’s never much of a big deal but who gets chosen to run it is always the bigger deal. The coaches always choose the player or players they think are the most marketable. The best players and the players people will recognize most. It helps their media presence get a nice boost right before the draft every year and is a chance for them to do something good at the same time. This year is extra special because the Nashville Predators are co-hosting it so it’s much bigger than usual. The team had been waiting patiently for the names to be announced. And there they were. His name and Jack’s. Right at the top of the press release. In the grand scheme of the NHL it’s not much. It’s probably pretty stupid.  But for a smaller team like the Falcs, this was a pretty huge honor and one that Whits had been coveting since he got drafted.

“Holy shit.” Whits goes a little pale and looks up at Bitty. 

Bitty is grinning at him. “Holy shit indeed.”

“No Eric I...holy shit.” 

Bitty laughs and nods. “I know damn well that this is a holy shit moment you’re going to be the face of the Falconers.”

“Wait how do you even know? This isn’t usually something anyone talks about past our locker room.” He frowns. 

Bitty holds up his phone where there’s a Buzzfeed article and some Twitter notifications from the team twitter account popping up. “Apparently because of your social media presence you and Jack have become hockey heartthrobs. So the fact that you’re about to do a charity event is worth talking about.” 

Whits frowns deeper and opens up the article on his own phone. “Oh holy shit Jack is going to kill me.”

“Why because you got him doing social media in the first place?” Bitty laughs. 

“You and I both know you helped, but yes. He is going to hate this attention. This is literally why he didn’t want to coach pee-wee.” Whits laughs and shakes his head. 

“So with the pee-wee you’re going to be pretty much coaching and training all summer.” 

“Yeah. It’s actually going to be awesome.” Whits grins. 

Bitty smiles warmly. “This is really a big deal for you.”

“I mean the coaches essentially choose who they think is the best player. I thought Jack might get it but I really didn’t expect to go with him.” 

“Well then lunch next Saturday is going to be a celebration. My treat.”

Whits smiles and nods, thinking only about how much he wishes he could hug Bitty right now. Actually celebrate and feel like this is all real. Something other than have a text from his shitty Ex, his best friend, and some teammates. It’s great, yes. But it’s not what he wants. Bitty is what he wants. 

“Thanks Eric. God I really can’t wait to see you, now.”

Bitty blushes just a little and looks away. “Oh hush. You just want someone to jump up and down excited about this with you and you and I both know Jack won’t do it.” 

Whits laughs and shrugs. “Yeah pretty much. But it will still be nice to see you when you’re not getting your head slammed into glass.” 

“Lord. I know. Your eye is finally better, it seems.”

They talk about everything and nothing for another hour until they’re both barely able to stay awake. Whits feels like he’s making progress when he goes to sleep and that feeling only gets stronger the next Saturday when he’s staking at Faber with the kids.

Bitty shows up about an hour before they break for lunch and he sits with the parents, instantly starting to chat and making friends. Whits turns his attention back to the group of boys and girls between the ages of five and eight that he’s putting through speed drills, turning back to the group just in time to swoop in and grab one of the younger boys before he fell. The sigh from the stands is almost audible. There’s a reason they always want the younger players coaching these things. It’s mostly moms and the only thing they love more than watching their children play is watching an attractive coach interact with them. In the last hour of the morning he hears a few more sighs, usually when he helps a kid up that has fallen or when he compliments someone trying really hard but just not getting it. He’s glad to have eyes off of him when the time for lunch comes and the kids file off the ice. He skates over to where Bitty is sitting and smiles. 

“Hey. Was that as adorable as all the moms thought?” Whits grins and pushes his hair out of his face. 

Bitty grins, nodding. “It really was. Those kids are so sweet. They look at you like you’re magic.”

“I’m tall and covered in Falconers gear. To them I am magic.” Whits laughs and shakes his head. 

“Well still I...oh. You have a friend.” Bitty points. 

Whits looks to where he’s pointing and sees one of the younger boys standing next to him, helmet still on. He’s only six 

Whits crouches down and smiles. “Hey Max. What’s wrong?”

“Coach Whitton momma was carrying bags and she said to take my stuff off and she’d meet me off the ice but I forgot how to get my gear off.” He tugs at his helmet. 

Whits chuckles and nods, standing up again. “Okay. I’ll help you, then and we can meet her.” 

Max smiles and reaches up to grab Whits’ hand. “Thanks Coach!”

Whits skates over to the gate and leads Max to the benches. “Okay. Where are your shoes.”

“I don’t know.” The boy shrugs. 

Bitty, grinning as wide as he can, chuckles softly. “I’ll look around for them.”

“Momma had them. Who are you?” Max stares at Bitty. 

“I’m Eric. I’m Coach Whitton’s friend.” 

“Oh. I have a friend named Eric too.” 

Whits smiles and takes Max’s helmet off before taking off his own skates, pulling on shoes before unlacing Max’s skates. “I think that just means that friends named Eric are the best. Ready to find your mom?”

“I can’t walk.” Max points to his socks. 

“I know. I’ll carry you. It’s fine. Eric can you get both our skates and his helmet?” Whits picks Max up and balances him on a hip. 

Bitty grins wider and nods. “Yes. You two just worry about finding his momma.”

Whits watches Bitty’s smile for a moment before starting to grin himself. Bitty thinks this is cute. Bitty is grinning like one of the moms and that means he was very likely sighing with them during the drills. That is very good news for his plan to win Bitty over. Very good news. He’s feeling cocky when he heads out to find Max’s mother, Bitty walking beside him. And so he milks it a little. 

He hoists Max up a little higher on his hip and smiles at him. “Are you having fun today, Max?”

“Yes. I love hockey.”

“Yeah? Me too. What’s your favorite part?”

“When I get the puck. I don’t really like all the things we do sometimes but I like getting the puck.”

Whits laughs and nods. “I feel the same way. Drills are so boring and they make me so tired. But I love it when I get the puck. Makes it all worth it.”

Max nods emphatically. “Exactly.”

“Max?” A woman is walking around the front area of the area and looking around. 

Whits smiles. “I’ve got him.”

She rushes over and sighs, looking relieved. “Oh thank God. I just blinked and he wasn’t there and I could have sworn he was following just behind me.” 

“He forgot how to get his skates off so he wasn’t where you expected him to be.” Whits laughs and hands Max to her. 

“Coach Whitton and his friend Eric helped me!” Max wraps his arms around his mom’s neck and smiles. 

“That’s so sweet of him. Really, Coach. That’s very sweet. Of both of you.” 

Whits shrugs. “It’s nothing.”

“Well I hope I didn’t delay anything.” She smiled and took the skates and helmet from Bitty. 

Bitty chuckled. “The sandwich shop doesn’t have reservations. No harm done.”

“Still. Thank you again. I’ll see you after the break.” She nodded and smiled, heading back out to her car. 

Whits smiled and turned to Bitty as they started walking to the restaurant. “Well that was exciting.” 

“My God Taylor. I’m glad Jack threw you down and made you end up coaching this. You’re so good with these kids.”

“Eh,” Whits shrugs, “they’re just kids. Tiny adults that are just a little slower.” 

Bitty bumps his shoulder against Whits, hitting his bicep. “Still. Incredibly cute.”

“Yeah? You think I’m cute with the kids.” Whits chuckles, feeling his ego swell. 

Bitty shrugs. “I mean you are. It’s just fact.”

Whits laughs loudly and shrugs. “Well thank you. It was nice to see you in the stands while I was practicing. A friendly face among the sea of mothers.”

“The thirsty mothers. Lord they were enjoying the show too.”

Whits raised an eyebrow at the ‘too’ and nodded. “Yeah? What were you all talking about?”

“You mostly. I was telling them how I know you and then we talked about Jack for a while. Then you bent over to help that girl hold her stick properly and I spent a while explaining the hockey butt phenomenon.” Bitty laughs and opens the door of the sandwich shop for Whits. 

Whits steps through and laughs. “God did you find pictures of Jack? I swear the freshman 15 that new players always gain is all in his ass.”

“I didn’t. Lord I should have.” Bitty sits and picks up a menu. 

The two men make small talk while they order and eat, laughing and chit chatting easily about life and hockey. When conversation turns to the charity camp that summer, Bitty perks up. 

“Oh. I forgot to mention it earlier, my momma had wants to come see y’all that weekend.”

Whits smiles nods. “Oh wow. Really?”

“Yes. The Predators are hosting and it’s driving distance to come to Nashville. She’s jumping at the chance to see Jack. I swear she’s going to be in line for an autograph no matter how much I say she doesn’t have to do that. Still. It’ll be nice to see you and Jack over the summer. Break up the monotony of the Georgia summer.”

Whits smiles and nods. “Yeah. That will be so great. Any chance to see you is great.” 

Bitty looks down and smiles. “Oh you’re too much.”

“I’m just enough.” Whits shrugs. 

Bitty looks at him for a moment and sighs. “Do, uh, do you need to go back soon?” 

Whits looks at his watch and shakes his head. “I’ve got an hour still. Need any help packing?”

“Oh. I suppose so. I still have some packing to do.” Bitty blushes and laughs softly. 

“I knew you did. Procrastinating like always.” Whits smiles and pulls out his wallet. 

Bitty reaches out and cover Whits’ hand with his. “Hey now. My treat. Celebrating the coaches thinking you’re one of the two best players on the team.”

“You’re sure? I make plenty of money. Really.” 

Bitty shakes his head and pulls out some cash, laying it on the bill before nodding to the door. “Come on. I need you to help me fold clothes.”

“So really you just need help. Was that what this while lunch was about?” Whits smiles and follows him out of the restaurant. 

“You got me. All one big ruse to get help packing. Didn’t get anything at all out of watching you with those kids.” 

Whits laughs and bumps Bitty with his elbow. “That’s what I thought.”

“I had reason for not packing, though. There were pies that needed to be made. I had work to do. Had to celebrate our new captain Chowder.” 

“Oh yeah I meant to ask who got the position. I figured if it had been you that you’d have told me.” 

Bitty shrugs. “Yeah. I didn’t want it. I was glad that Chowder was up for it. I told everyone I didn’t want that. I want to be the team mother. I want to make everyone feel good and comforted. I don’t want to need to ask them to be better.” 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Sometimes Jack gets on someone’s ass about something and I just...I think that I really don’t want to be in that position. I don’t want to have to shout at anyone. I’d rather make jokes to help everyone feel better once the captain reams us out.” Whits chuckles. 

“Yeah but you’re Jack’s closest friend there. People may not want you to make them feel better. I know sometimes after Jack got stern that Shitty would try and be friendly but it didn’t help. Sometimes we just wanted him to stop and leave us to suffer alone because you and I both know that Jack doesn’t yell at you the same way that he yells at anyone else.” 

Whits sighs and glances at Bitty. “Okay. Yeah that’s true. He does the disappointed dad face to me and doesn’t shout.”

“So keep that in mind when you want to make everyone feel better.” 

“Maybe I’ll just ask you to make a pie when we’re getting ready for a practice that is going to be particularly rough.”

Bitty laughs and opens the door to the Haus. “If you just give me a little warning I’ll be sure you always have plenty of pie to bribe them with.”

“Thanks. I’ll help you with folding when you need it. Or math. That’s about it all the things I’m good at so I can’t really repay you with anything else for those pies. Sexual favors?” 

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “I’ve got my math requirements done but I’m going to have to take business statistics and it’s going to kill me so I may take you up on that. The math help that is.” 

Whits follows Bitty up to his room, blushing as he remembers the last time he was here and the kiss. “You’re leaving a lot here.” 

“Yeah. I always do. Lots of things here that don’t always have a place back home.” 

Whits picks up the woven rainbow bracelet that always lived on Bitty’s desk. “They know now, though. Right?”

Bitty glances at the bracelet and blushes. “Yes. But I don’t really feel like reminding them.”

“So that means you’re not bringing your pink booty shorts?” 

“Excuse you Taylor. I do not own pink booty shorts.” 

Whits bends over and picks up a pair of very short shorts in a dark pink. “Really? You don’t?”

Bitty blushes and snatches the shorts out of his hands. “Those used to be red.”

“Yeah? Back when you were ten and they were the correct size?”

Bitty blushes darker and tosses the shorts in his closet. “No. I was thirteen.” 

Whits laughs and passes by Bitty, sliding his hand over Bitty’s waist. “That’s what I thought. I’m guessing the clothes on the bed need to be folded?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Bitty smiles at him, cheeks still pink. 

Whits goes about folding. It feels like only a few minutes when his phone alarm goes off. 

“Shit.” Whits looks at his phone. 

Bitty raises an eyebrow. “Time to go?”

“Yeah. I have to go back to the rink.” 

Bitty nods and smiles, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’ll miss seeing you while I’m in Georgia.” 

Whits holds him close and sighs. “I’ll miss you too. But we can text and skype. I’ll come up as soon as you get back. And we’ll get to see each other in June.” 

“I know. I’ll text you. Go. Can’t keep the thirsty mothers waiting.” Bitty lets him go and nods. 

Whits pauses for a second before nodding and heading out of the Haus, having to jog to get to Faber in time. The afternoon session goes quickly but Whits can’t stop thinking about Bitty. It’s just not fair that he’s seeing someone. It’s just not fair that he can’t say anything. But he can, though. It’s not cruel to say something to Bitty. To let him make the choice. And so Whits decides it’s time to tell Bitty how he feels. That night. There’s just enough time. Bitty flies in the morning. If he leaves as soon as the camp is over he will get to the Haus while it’s still light out. Bitty will still be there getting ready to fly home. He has to do it. He has to take a chance. 

While Whits is having these thoughts, Bitty is sitting on his bed dialing Lardo. As soon as she picks up he heaves a heavy sigh. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be his friend. I just can’t do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Fridays. I'm getting dangerously close to running out of chapters so I promise to write a lot this weekend so as to not disrupt the schedule. 
> 
> Thank you for every kudo and comment. Each one brightens my day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE THIS WEEK!! Life got in the way and somehow I hadn't already finished this chapter. I don't even know. ENJOY.

As soon as the hockey camp ends, Whits grabs his things and jogs back to the Haus to find Bitty. The lights are all off, though. He pulls out his phone and opts to call. When Bitty answers he’s speaking quietly. 

“Whits? What’s up?”

“Hey I’m at the Haus. I wanted to talk to you about something before you left.” Whits’ heart is racing as he paces the sidewalk. 

“Oh...oh Whits I’m sorry I’m on the shuttle. Momma called and we had the time wrong on my ticket. It’s not noon tomorrow it’s midnight tonight. I’m on the way to the airport.” 

Whits stops walking and his shoulders sag. “Oh.” 

“We can still talk, though. What’d you want to talk about?”

“Oh it…it’s nothing. Just something stupid that happened the other day at practice.”

“Well?” Bitty sounds expectant. 

Whits rubs the back of his neck and starts walking to Faber and to his car. “Jack noticed someone took a check wrong and he spent half an hour doing checking practice. Someone mentioned he was weirdly good at teaching how to take a check and he just looked disgruntled and told the story of how you used to spin out of the way.”

Bitty laughs softly. “I still do when I can.”

“Yeah. Well that was it. I should let you go since you’re on the shuttle.”

“Okay. You don’t have to.” Bitty sounds hesitant. 

Whits tosses his bag in the back of his car, probably harder than he needed to. “It’s fine. I need to drive. We can talk once you’re home.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you then.” 

“Bye Eric.” 

“Bye Taylor”

Whits slams the door of his car closed once he’s in and sighs, resting his head on the steering wheel. There goes that chance. Fuck. 

That was the easy route gone. The only route left to Whits is the hard route. Which means that somehow, between the kids and families and work of the charity weekend he has to get Bitty alone during the one night he’s seeing Bitty in order to tell Bitty how he feels. Great. Totally going to work. In the weeks leading up to the camp he hatches a scheme. It’s overly complex and involves being sure Bitty sees him helping some underprivileged hockey kids...which is probably morally questionable...but it’s still a plan. On the plane to Tennessee he discusses it with Jack. 

“I still don’t get why you just can’t be honest and upfront.” Jack shakes his head. 

Whits huffs and rolls his eyes. “Because I have to be sure he’s in the right mindset.”

“He’s literally driving up to see some shitty charity thing we’re doing just so sponsors are more likely to give us money. He’s pretty much already in the right mindset.” 

“Come on Jack it’s more than that. Every team does charity.” 

Jack huffs. “Yeah and they really all do it for publicity.”

“Okay why are you in such a bad mood today?”

“Really? Really you’re asking that?”

Whits sighs. “Fine. I know you hate attention but it’s a charity event.”

“It’s a charity event that people only care about because apparently people have decided we’re hot.”

“Yeah and what like five people will care enough to take pictures and talk about it on the news? Come on we’re actually going to help these kids. I went to a camp like this in Texas when I was younger.” 

Jack frowns and crosses his arms. “Oh...okay. Well I’m still not happy about the fact that we’re going to get media attention. Or the fact that you’re blowing this thing with Bittle out of proportion.”

“Yeah but do you think it’ll work?”

“Whits,” Jack looks at him and raises an eyebrow, “I have seen Bittle get worked up and almost cry over three things. One, when Chowder dropped a pie that was so fresh it was still cooking. Two, videos of dogs getting excited when their owners come home from a tour of duty in the military. Three, videos of attractive men helping out underprivileged kids. So it’s way too complicated of a plan. But yeah, it’ll work. I mean didn’t you say he enjoyed seeing you at the pee-wee camp?”

“Yeah. He seemed to.” 

“Okay those were little kids yes, but they had money. These are going to be kids that are incredibly appreciative of your presence and time. They’re pretty much going to worship you. If I know Bittle, all you’ll need to do is wink and he will probably swoon into your arms.” 

Whits blushes and chuckles. “Okay. Thanks man. I promise I’ll talk to anyone that wants to interview us. If that helps at all.” 

“It does, actually. But I really doubt anyone will.” 

Jack’s wrong. Jack is surprisingly wrong. The Predators are trying hard to increase their media presence and are using this camp as a big promotional event. So there’s a surprising amount of press there for an off-season charity event. Jack audibly groans when they pull into the parking lot. Within the hour Whits is right there with him. The first day of the camp is nothing but publicity. What was supposed to be checking the kids in and meeting them is, instead, three TV interviews and only meeting a few kids long enough for photo ops before they’re whisked away to God knows where again. It isn’t a true charity event and it certainly isn’t what they’re used to the Falconers doing. 

The next morning goes a long way to soothing their moods, though. The press is gone and instead it’s just Jack, Whits, and two guys from the Predators splitting a group of 100 kids into four squads they will each take turns working with on different skills. Neither of them has watched the press from the day before but at lunch break Bitty catches Whits up via text. 

“Apparently you and I were featured prominently even though we’re in Tennessee.” Whits chuckles as he reads through the texts. 

Jack looks up from his sandwich and raises an eyebrow. “I bet the Predators reps aren’t too happy about that.” 

“From the state of their twitter I’d say not. We’re not even mentioned on the official twitter.” Whits sets his phone down and goes back to eating. 

They went to a nice little sandwich place that one of the players had recommended. It was really amazing. The barbecue was all pork, but Whits was doing his best to forgive them for it seeing as how it was also all incredibly good. 

“Jeez. Bittle still in the car with his mom?” Jack smiles, obviously looking forward to seeing his friend again. 

Whits nods. “Yeah. Says she won’t stop talking about how handsome you looked in all the interviews. Honestly, I’m starting to get jealous.” 

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “You shouldn’t be. It’s really my dad she’s interested in. I’m just the stand in. God I’m just glad I’m firmly in the closet or else she’d be foaming at the mouth to get me and Bits together.” 

“Jesus. How awkward would that be? I can’t imagine my Mom setting me up with someone.” 

“I can’t either. But I can imagine Bittle’s mom doing it.” 

Whits laughs and smiles at his phone and the continuing stream of texts from Bitty. He’s really looking forward to dinner that night. So much so that his stomach is in knots later on as he’s getting dressed. He’s pulled on jeans and a nice plaid shirt but is still fidgeting with his hair and fretting over his appearance. 

“Seriously Whits you need to calm down.” Jack is more casual than he is and has pulled on a t-shirt and jeans for the night.

Suddenly Whits doubts his clothing choices. “Should I change? Am I too dressed up.”

“No. God no. You look great. Why are you having a meltdown?” Jack squeezes his arm. 

Whits takes a slow breath and shakes his head. “Because I’m telling Eric how I feel tonight.” 

“Yeah. And?”

“And? Really? And what if it all falls apart?” Whits’ voice is starting to raise. 

Jack holds both his shoulders and takes a slow breath. “If that happens then it happens. Bittle is a friend and I can tell you from experience, you’ll get your friendship back. You’ll be fine. I’ll still be here as will everyone else. Life will keep going.”

“How can you be so sure?” Whits is starting to calm down but the uncertainty is still gnawing at his stomach. 

“Because I took a handful of pills, went to rehab, and missed the draft and things still kept going. Things still turned out okay. Better than okay.”

Whits stares at Jack. They haven’t talked much about that time in Jack’s life and it’s a little startling to hear him speak so plainly about it. 

“Okay.” Whits nods. 

“Okay. Good. Now let’s go.” Jack grabs his wallet and grins at his teammate. 

Whits sighs and follows him. “Sucks they couldn’t come today and watch us.”

“It was closed door eh? That’s for the best. Means the media can’t prey on poor kids more than they already do.” Jack unlocked the rental car and got in. 

Whits followed him and huffed. “Yeah but that was part of my plan. I needed Eric to see me with kids again.” 

“You’re putting too much pressure on this night, Whits.”

“Yeah well I’m crazy about him and I need this to work because I can’t...lose this chance.” 

“You’ve had a dozen chances so far and you’re going to have a dozen more, Whits. This isn’t the one chance.” Jack looks over at Whits. 

Whits sighed and nodded. “Okay. That’s true. I just wish I knew what to do.”

“Don’t look at me. I’ve got the emotional IQ of a very friendly rock. Last time I was interested in someone and thought it maybe could be mutual I hauled off and kissed them in the middle of  a conversation.” 

“Parse?” 

Jack nods. “Yeah. He grinned like he’d been told the biggest piece of gossip you’ve ever heard.” 

“So it worked?” 

Jack blushes and shrugs Whits looks over at him, eyes going wider. 

“You two fucked that night?”

“Yes.” Jack keeps his eyes firmly on the road. 

Whits whistles. “Well shit. Maybe that should be my plan tonight. End the night with a sock on the door.” 

“Yeah and then Bits can explain to his mother why he was gone all night and why I came over to visit instead.” Jack laughs 

Whits chuckles and looks out the window as they pull up to the restaurant. “Well. No matter what I want to find a chance to get him alone.”

“I can help with that. His mom adores me.” Jack parks the car and turns it off. 

“Yeah? You’ll do that for me?”

“Of course I will, man. I’ll tell her I want to get to know her better and that you and Bittle can catch up. Use the Zimmermann charm.” 

Whits grins slowly as they get out of the car. “I really appreciate it. If you can’t pull it off that’s fine but if you can…”

“I’ll do my best.” Jack slaps Whits’ back as they head into the restaurant. 

Bitty and his mom are already there. Whits finds himself sighing softly at the sight. Mrs. Bittle looks just like her son. She has the same hair and the same smile and when she looks up at them both, the same expression. Bitty jumps up and hugs first Whits then Jack. While Bitty and Jack are hugging Mrs. Bittle comes over and holds out her arms to Whits. 

“Taylor. It’s wonderful to meet you. Dicky talks about you all the time.” 

Whits smiles and hugs her. “Does he really?”

“Yes. He was so worried about Jack graduating. I don’t think he ever thought he’d end up with another good friend out of it.” 

“Well I’m glad he joined the Falconers. Jack’s an amazing friend and so is Eric.” 

She smiles and turns to go back to the table. “Come on y’all. Let’s sit down and order. My treat.” 

“No. Let Jack and I treat.” Whits frowns and shakes his head, Jack mirroring his expression. 

“Yeah. It’s on us.” 

Mrs. Bittle flaps her hand. “I can afford dinner for my son and his friends. I want to treat.” 

“Okay but...we have the money.” Jack raises an eyebrow and glances at Whits. 

Bitty chuckles. “They really do. The two of them have luxury two bedroom apartments.” 

“Goodness. Well maybe I will let you pay for drinks.” She raised her eyebrows and nodded. 

“You probably should. I think Jack has more money than he knows what to do with sometimes.” Bitty shakes his head.

“I find a few uses for it. Mostly I give exorbitant gifts and give heavily to the SMH pie fund.” Jack smiles and nods.  

Whits sips his water and smiles. “See he’s somehow more responsible than me. I buy a lot of clothes and trips when I’ve got time off.” 

“And your savings account for when you finally retire.” Bitty raises an eyebrow and sets his menu aside. 

Jack looks at Whits and stares for a second. “You have a retirement account?”

Whits blushes and squirms. “Yes? I’ve got a savings for a car as well because I don’t really want to have to worry about monthly payments so I’m wanting to do a lump sum.” 

“I didn’t know you were saving for a car, too.” Bitty tilts his head and looks at Whits. 

Whits shrugs. “Yeah well you complained about my car being a beater. So I figured it was time to get a new one.” 

Bitty picks up his menu again and blinks at it. “Oh.”

Mrs. Bittle waits a few moments before clearing her throat and glancing around the table. “Why don’t I go ahead and just pay for us all. Order whatever you want.” 

“Well I think I want the pasta.” Bitty nods

“You should eat more protein.” Jack mumbles, still looking at the menu. 

Mrs. Bittle laughs and smiles. “Oh my goodness Dicky he really is a captain all the time.”

“What?” Jack looks up and frowns. 

Whits smiles and squeezes his shoulder. “You told Eric to eat more protein. Because you’re constantly a captain.” 

“Damn. I try to.” Jack sighs and shakes his head. 

“Don’t you dare. You’re the best damn captain around. And we all need some coaching sometimes. In fact I think I’ll get the chicken picatta.” Bitty smiles at Jack. 

“Good. You’ve taken to eating too much pie since you’ve started cooking for Charlie.” Mrs. Bittle shakes his head. 

Bitty blushes. “Momma we broke up. It’s Jeff that I’m seeing.” 

Mrs. Bittle looks up at him and frowns. “You’ve been home five weeks and you’ve dated someone, broken up, and already moved on to someone else?”

Bitty blushes darker. “Momma!” 

“Excuse me boys,” she looks at Jack and Whits and nods, “the point still stands you haven’t been exercising much or eating well and you need to not lose your fitness before the next season.” 

“She’s right. You always struggle during conditioning. You should push harder during the off season.” Jack nods. 

Bitty sighs and looks at him. “I will stop baking for you.” 

“I want it to be public knowledge that I agree with no one here and really love pie.” Whits raises his hand and looks around the table as everyone laughs and the tension eases. 

The meal is heavenly. Conversation is light and fun and generally focused on hockey. Mrs. Bittle is surprisingly knowledgeable about the sport. It turns out that she’s been following the Falconers for the last season as well and has some comments about the way Jack and Whits play together. However, during dessert things stall as she brings up the game against the Avalanche. 

“Jack it was so sad watching that horrid player beat you up so badly.” She shakes her head as she sips her coffee. 

Jack sighs and nods. “Yeah. He’s an ass hole.” 

“An incredible ass hole.” Whits nods and shakes his head. 

Bitty fidgets. “Yeah, but…”

“Yeah but nothing. He’s not a nice guy. He really hurt Jack.” Whits nods and looks at Jack. 

Bitty frowns and sighs as his mother reaches out to pat Jack’s hand. “I will admit that I cried when they carried you off the ice.” 

“God I’m so glad I didn’t see that. I would have kept that fight going twice as long.” Whits sighs and closes his eyes. 

“Oh good lord that would have been bad. Y’all were already laying into one another.” Mrs. Bittle harumphs and picks up the check, tucking some cash inside. 

“I know fighting isn’t good but...I had to stand up for my best friend.” Whits smiles and nods. 

Mrs. Bittle stands and shakes her head. “Mmm. Too much excitement for me. I never thought I’d think football was not violent.” 

“I know. There’s a reason why I’m not even considering professional hockey,” Bitty stands and smiles, “y’all want to grab a drink before calling it a night?”

“Not me. I need to take my makeup off. But you boys have fun.” Mrs. Bittle grins at them all. 

Jack stands and offers his elbow to her. “Let me walk you to your hotel. Bittle, Whits, I’ll catch up. Just text where you are and I’ll meet you there.”

Whits smiles at him and nods. “Okay. I’ll let you know where we end up. Come on Eric one of the Preds told me a great little spot that’s not too noisy.” 

Bitty stares at him for a second and clears his throat. “Oh...okay. Lead on.”

Whits leads Bitty away from the restaurant, Jack and Bitty’s mom going the other way. They’re quiet during the walk, only picking up conversation again once they each have a drink in their hand. 

“Hey are...are you okay?” Whits sips his beer and watches Bitty. 

Bitty frowns and sips his gin and tonic. “Yes. I’m fine. Why?”

“You just...you haven’t been single for more that like...a day since the season ended. That’s not like you.” 

“Yeah well you don’t really know me, then.” Bitty shrugs. 

Whits frowns and sighs, reaching out to lay his arm on Bitty’s forearm. “Eric. Come on. You and I both know that’s not true.” 

Bitty shakes his head and sets his teeth. “Taylor I really don’t want to talk about this, okay?”

“God and I thought things weren’t going to get any more awkward between us than Spring Break.” Whits sighs and takes a long drink of beer. 

Bitty frowns and sets his drink down on the bar. “Spring Break? What happened Spring Break?”

Whits blanches and sets his beer down, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “Well. So...I stayed in your bed and you came to bed really fuckin’ drunk. You tried to come on to me and I just...brushed it off. I mean you were crazy drunk. But then middle of the night when Jack and Shitty woke us up you...well you kissed me. It wasn’t anything big. Really more of just a peck but…” 

“I kissed you?” Bitty is staring at him, eyes wide. 

Whits reaches out to squeeze Bitty’s shoulder. “Yeah. You did. And I’ve been obsessing about it since then because...I really liked it.” 

“I’m so sorry I...wait what?” Bitty looked up at him. 

“I really liked it.” Whits suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off of Bitty’s mouth. 

When he steps closer and further into Bitty’s personal space Bitty’s eyes fall to Whits’ mouth as well. That’s enough of a sign for Whits as he leans in slowly to kiss Bitty, going slowly enough that Bitty could back up if he wanted. Bitty doesn’t back up. One of his hands finds it’s way to Whits’ hip as he meets Whits halfway. It’s just a simple kiss but Whits still feels like he’s gotten the air knocked out of him. Bitty’s mouth is so soft this time and he tastes a little bit like mint chapstick as Whits cups his jaw, pressing in for a firmer kiss. Both of Bitty’s hands are on the small of Whits’ back, pulling him closer as he leans up and into Whits mouth. They continue to kiss for a few moments, mouths starting to slip a little as Whits scrapes his teeth over Bitty’s lower lip. The blond pulls back a little and sighs, pupils wide. Whits smiles and rubs his thumb over Bitty’s jaw, taking a moment to enjoy how wet and pink Bitty’s mouth is from the kiss. 

“God I’ve wanted to do that every day since Spring Break. And for a while before then, too.” Whits chuckles softly and grins, heart light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Fridays no matter what. Even if it's late. I love you all for reading this. Thank you for every comment and kudo.


	15. Chapter 15

“I…I can’t do this.” Bitty shakes his head and turns, jogging out of the bar. 

Before Whits can even blink twice and follow him Bitty has disappeared down the street. Whits’ mouth still feels wet from Bitty’s saliva. But now he’s gone. Whits pulls out his phone, calling Bitty as he heads to the parking lot where his and Jack’s rental car was. When he reaches  voicemail he swears and dials Jack instead, getting into the car. Jack answers after two rings. 

“Hey man. Need me to clear the room or something?” 

“Eric’s gone.” Whits punches speakerphone and starts the car, heading towards the hotel. 

“Woah. Hold on. What happened?”

“I don’t know. I don’t...I kissed him and he kissed me back but then he just suddenly said he couldn’t do this and left. I don’t know where he is and he won’t answer my call. I’m supposed to be his ride.” 

Jack takes a slow breath. “Okay. Come back here. I’ll call him and pick him up.”

“I’m already on the way.” 

Jack sighs. “What the hell happened man?”

“I don’t even know. He kissed me back, man. Then he just bolted.”

“Something’s up. Just get back here and I’ll get this sorted, okay?”

“Yeah,” Whits sighs, “God did I finally fuck it up?”

“I...I don’t know. But I know Bittle. He’s dramatic sometimes. I’ll find him and get him to talk.” 

Whits sighs and pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. “I’m here. Come get the car.” 

By the time Whits parks and gets to the foyer of the hotel Jack is there, taking the keys from him and smiling sadly before heading out. Whits can’t relax when he gets back to the room. He paces his and Jack’s shared room until Jack finally comes back in half an hour later. 

“Well?” Whits rushes over to Jack. 

Jack shrugs and sighs. “I got him finally but he won’t talk to me. He said he didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“Where was he?”

“The fuckin’ middle of the city. I think he just took off walking and didn’t stop ‘till the third time I called him. We had to use GPS just so I could find him. God he looked so upset but for fuck’s sake he wouldn’t talk to me.” Jack walks over to his bed and sits, toeing off his shoes. 

Whits follows him, sitting on his bed with a sigh. “Fuck. I don’t even know what I did.” 

“Neither do I man. He kissed you back, eh?” 

“Yes!” Whits flops back on the bed and sighs, “yes he fuckin’ kissed me back and I swear to God he seemed to really like it. Then he just bolted.” 

Jack shakes his head. “I don’t even know. Just...try and not think about it?”

“Fat fuckin’ chance. God at least we fly tomorrow night. I just want to get out of this damn city. I’m tired of interviews and I’m tired of this bullshit.” 

Jack smiles and smirks. “You’re starting to sound like me.”

Whits looks at Jack and smiles. “Yeah well I think I understand the sentiment.”

As he lay in bed that night Whits tries to text Bitty. 

[11:45 pm] I’m really sorry. 

[12:15 am] I thought you were into it and I get that you weren’t. It won’t happen again. I promise. 

[1:30 am] I’m so sorry Eric.

Whits doesn’t hear from Bitty that night. Whits doesn’t hear from Bitty that week. Whits doesn’t hear from Bitty for the rest of the summer. As the days stretch on he gets more and more agitated until the rest of the team notices and starts asking Jack what’s going on. Jack doesn’t have an answer for them because Whits stops talking to even Jack. Slowly but surely Whits starts to feel empty. Like the hockey robot that Jack sometimes becomes. It’s easier. He has just started to sink into the emptiness when Jack texts him. 

_ [10:35pm] I have beer. Want to come watch tv? _

Whits leaves the text unanswered as he starts laundry and eats some food after their late workout session after practice. When he’s well fed and sitting on his sofa he finally responds. 

[11:03 pm] Nah. I don’t really feel like it tonight. 

_ [11:03 pm] You never feel like it anymore.  _

[11:03 pm] Yeah well I’m allowed to not want to go out. You never want to. 

_ [11:04 pm] And yet I’m the one who is worried about you. Think about that.  _

He doesn’t think about it. He turns on the television and falls asleep on the sofa that night. And the next. And the next. He stops sleeping in his bed. He stops going out with the team after practice. The coaches compliment his physical improvement but keep asking if everything is okay. All he does is work out, eat, and sleep. As they’re nearing the first game of the season, Jack finally abandons texting, Whits always refusing to go out or ignoring the text all together, and shows up at Whits’ door. 

Whits opens the door and frowns. “What are you doing here?”

Jack sighs and pushes past him into the living room. “You’re done. You’re done with the hockey robot schtick. It’s my thing and you need to get your own.” 

Whits cracks a little bit of a smile as he closes the front door. “Yeah well I understand why you do it.”

“I haven’t talked to you in weeks, man.” Jack goes to sit on Whits’ sofa. 

Whits sighs and follows him. “I haven’t had anything to say. I still don’t.”

“How about yes.” 

Whits looks at him and frowns. “Yes?”

Jack nods. “In answer to my question ‘want to come with me to Samwell Saturday night to celebrating their first kegster?’”

“No.” Whits frowns, looking away. 

Jack sighs and shakes his head. “Okay. Fine. Then let me rephrase that as your captain and not your friend. Go to the goddamn party. You’re falling apart, Whits. You’ve sucked ass in practice since we came back from Tennessee. You’ve stopped spending time with the team. All you do is work out. Now normally I’d be a fan of that but you can’t focus for shit now. So I got a text from Shitty letting me know he picked up some really special weed just for you. So you’re going to this fucking party even if you don’t say a word to Bittle. But you’re going to relax and get your head back on straight because next weekend we start our season and if you don’t get your shit together I’m asking them to take you off my line.”

Whits looks at Jack and frowns. “You’d ask for me to be off your line?”

“Yes. I play well with my friend Whits. Bittle broke your heart. Big fuckin’ deal. Get up and be yourself again or else you can be on another line.”

Whits stares at Jack for a long moment before nodding. “Okay. I’ll come with you.” 

The moment he says it it’s like a weight is lifted off his chest. Jack relaxes and the two of them turn on the television, chatting and relaxing for a few hours before Jack has to leave to go Skype with Shitty. Jack hasn’t actually talked to Bitty since Tennessee either, it turns out. Even Shitty has no clue what happened. Jack heard from Ransom that Bitty has been acting like nothing is different since he got back from summer vacation. He’s not playing as well as usual, apparently, but he seems like he’s fine. The one thing of note is that he’s stopped his trend of serial monogamy. That’s been Ransom’s only clue that something was different. Whits isn’t looking forward to seeing Bitty, but he’s looking forward to the booze and the weed and the time with Jack and Shitty. 

As soon as they get into the car Whits can feel his heart get heavier. He’s going to have to face Bitty and face whatever he’s done to fuck everything up. And even now, even on top of the weeks of radio silence, he’s still head over heels for Bitty. Whits stares out the window and sighs. 

“Don’t let me make an ass of myself, okay?” 

Jack glances at him and nods. “Okay. Should I cut you off or…”

“No. No I need to fuckin’ relax or I’m going to go insane. But like...don’t let me get drunk and start shouting at him about how crazy I am about him. I can do without outing myself to all of Samwell and also shouting my love at someone I haven’t talked to in weeks.” Whits chuckles but it’s mirthless. 

“Fair enough. If you get too candid I’ll tackle you.” Jack smiles. 

Whits glances at Jack and smiles. “Thanks. You’re a really good friend.”

“I’m glad to help.” Jack nods. 

That helps. Knowing he can’t really make an ass out of himself helps. If he goes too far Jack will stop him. By the time they get to the Haus, it’s already half full of people. Shitty has already set up camp in the backyard, a pitcher of tub juice sitting on a milk crate nearby for refills. It takes Whits all of an hour to go from dead sober to impressively fucked up. Jack and Shitty are deep in conversation and so Whits decides to go on his own to find a refill for their pitcher of tub juice on his own. The music is a loud heartbeat as he heads into the kitchen, walking directly into someone else, only noticing the soft blonde hair once he’d dropped the empty pitcher to catch Bitty’s arms before he could fall. 

Bitty smiles up at him, eyes focusing slowly from alcohol consumption. “Taylor? I didn’t know you were here.”

“Eric. Yeah I...I didn’t know if you’d want to see me. I’ve been outside with Shitty.” Whits looks away and bends to pick up the empty pitcher, world swimming a little as he stands upright again. 

Bitty sighs and shrugs. “I didn’t really want to but...I also really wanted to see you.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know...I guess nothing has really made sense since Tennessee.” 

“Eric, what happened?” Whits sets the pitcher down on the table and looks at Bitty. 

Bitty looks away and shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Not tonight. Not right now, okay. Can we just pretend like it didn’t happen and go back to how things were before?”

“You sure you won’t regret this when you’re sober?” Whits frowns softly. 

“Not a chance,” Bitty grins at Whits and it makes his heart skip a beat, “speaking of, how about I get us some more tub juice then we go dance.”

Whits agrees. The sober part of his mind thinks this is a terrible idea. It’s a terrible idea. Really it is. This did happen. They can’t pretend like it didn’t. A part of Whits knows this but it’s Bitty. It’s someone he cares so much about. And so he pushes down those feelings and refills their cups, following Bitty out of the kitche. It’s less dancing and more drinking and talking. After a little while Bitty nods to their empty cups. 

“I think we’re both cut off.”

Whits nods, the room continuing to move after his head stops. “Agreed.” 

“Want to dance to work some off?”

“Sure.” Whits smiles and follows Bitty closer to the crowd of people dancing. 

The sober part of his brain knows this is a bad idea. They just started talking again after that kiss. It’s a terrible idea to push the envelope again so soon. But the sober part of his brain is quieted by the sheer volume of alcohol and weed in his system, so he follows Bitty. 

As the next song starts Whits is dimly aware it's Beyonce. Bitty notices at the same time, smiling wide at Whits before sliding his hands down the taller man’s arms, gently guiding them to his hips. Whits feels his cheeks start to pink at the small amount of contact. It's a momentary blush as it's quickly replaced by a full body flush as Bitty drapes his arms around Whits’ shoulders and starts to move his hips, practically straddling one of Whits’ thighs as the two start to move together. For not the first time, Whits thinks about how much contemporary dancing habits are like sex with clothes on. The height difference starts to dissipate as he spreads his legs a little wider and moves, pulling Bitty’s hips closer. 

The two of them move slowly for a few moments, eyes cast down watching their bodies move together, before Bitty suddenly turns, rotating his hips and easily pressing his ass into Whits’ groin. At this point he has to feel what he's doing to Whits. Has to feel the firm pressure of a cock against the cleft of his ass as he bounces and rocks, only four layers of fabric between them. Four layers that somehow felt thinner with every passing second. Bitty doesn't mind, apparently, as he reaches back, pulling on the back of Whits’ neck to bring him closer. As Whits holds Bitty’s hips again,  working hard to follow the flow of the shorter man’s movements, he feels something. The alcohol giving him courage, he slides his hand over Bitty’s groin, eliciting a soft groan from the blonde and confirming Whits’ suspicions: Bitty is hard too.

Bitty turns in Whits’ arms, playing with the shorter hair framing Whits’ face, smiling. His lips look soft and Whits can’t help but wonder what they feel like today. They were so soft in Tennessee it felt like kissing satin. And right now Bitty has the softest smile on his lips and Whits can’t focus. But then again, Bitty can’t either. He’s staring at Whits’ mouth, licking his lips and sighing softly before turning again to press his back to Whits’ chest. Whits can’t take it any longer and he takes advantage of his superior height to lean over Bitty’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to Bitty’s jaw. Bitty sighs, losing the beat for a few moments. Whits feels a bit proud about that as Bitty lifts his chin to look at Whits. For a long second the two stare at each other, dancing to the loud bass. It’s Whits, though, that ends the moment. He does so by giving in to his curiosity, leaning forward to kiss Bitty softly. It’s incredibly stupid considering what happened last time and the sober part of his mind is screaming at him to stop. He doesn’t stop. Bitty’s lips are warm and just a little dry under Whits’ mouth. Whits sinks into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Bitty’s mouth moving against his own again. Somehow it’s better than that night in the bar. Just like last time, anyone could see. They’re in public. But Whits’ just can’t bring himself to care as Bitty reaches back to thread his fingers into Whits’ flow, pulling him closer. The pair stand on the dance floor until the song starts to end. It’s Bitty that breaks the kiss to turn around, staring at Whits.  

“What was that?” Whits has to almost shout, leaning close to Bitty’s ear as he speaks. 

Bitty smiles and shrugs before leaning close to shout his answer. “A kiss.”

“But last time…” Whits feels out of breath with the desire to kiss Bitty again but he’s scared of Bitty running away again. 

Bitty sighs and looks away. “Should I go?”

“Do you want to go?” Whits keeps his hand on Bitty’s waist. 

Bitty shakes his head slowly. “No. I want to kiss you again.” 

“Then kiss me again.” Whits grins and tightens his grip on Bitty’s hip. 

Whits can feel the low thrum of the bass in his chest as Bitty moves closer to kiss him again. It's vibrating alongside his racing heart. Or maybe his heart isn't even racing at all and it's just the bass. It doesn't matter, though, as the slow beat of the music seems to set the pace. To draw Whits closer to Bitty. Closer to those red lips. Those sweet candied lips. Whits kisses Bitty again and again, the two of them still rocking back and forth on the dance floor. It's a poor imitation of dancing that starts to disintegrate when Bitty’s hand finds Whits’ ass, pulling him closer. The proximity and friction pull Whit’s hips forward and against the blonde’s hips, Bittle making a small sound into Whits’ mouth. In any other context it would be an obscene display. But in the throng of dancing young adults they blend in: hips pulsing forward against one another as they exchange messy and increasingly desperate kisses. 

It's Bitty that breaks the spell of the dance floor, relaxing his grip on Whits’ ass and putting a little space between them. Whits blinks slowly at him, mouth wet and hanging open slightly. For a split second he’s scared Bitty will run again. But then Bitty smiles slowly at him.

“I want you. Bedroom?” Bitty glances to the stairs that lead to his bedroom. 

Whits nods, chest feeling tight at the sudden spike in his heart rate. “Yes.” 

Bitty smiles and takes his hand, heading towards the stairs. Whits is happy for the anchor, the only thing keeping him from getting swept off in the crowd. Bitty, however, walks through the throng like it's an empty street, easily weaving between the gyrating bodies in order to pull the much taller man up the creaky stairs and past the caution tape at the top. And then suddenly there it is: Bitty’s room. He's been there a large handful of times. But this is different. He’s hard, drunk, and the world has collapsed onto the relative pinpoint that is Eric Bittle. 

The Eric Bittle who is leading him into the small but comfortable bedroom. The Eric Bittle who is taking off his shirt before slowly easing open the buttons of Whits’ shirt. The Eric Bittle who is laying on his back on the small bed, sliding those shorts off his narrow hips and tossing them aside. The Eric Bittle who is hard, and looking at Whits as he touches himself. 

It's as if all the loose connections in Whits’ brain shore up at once and he's out of the fog and into overdrive. His own jeans and boxers are tossed aside hastily as he clambers onto the bed, hovering over Bitty. 

“May I…” Whits looks down at Bitty’s cock, intending to ask if he can touch but Bitty silences him with a finger to his lips. 

“Yes. Yes to it all. Yes to anything. It's all yes for you.” Bitty smiles and traces his finger across Whits’ lip before kissing him. 

Whits smiles and takes a shaky breath before reaching down to trace his fingertips over Bitty’s erection. He’s done this countless times. Dozens of cocks have been in his hands and mouth even in just the last few years. But this feels so different. The little gasp that comes out of Bitty’s mouth at the contact makes Whits’ head swim more than multiple cups of tub juice did. He can’t help the soft groan that comes out of his mouth as well. 

Whits kisses down Bitty’s throat, taking the time to lick and nip below Bitty’s ear, the blond squirming underneath him. Bitty digs his fingers into Whits’ shoulders as Whits starts to kiss down his chest. 

“Oh fuck…” Bitty gasps softly as Whits licks over his nipple. 

Whits chuckles and nips at Bitty’s abs, Bitty still making small sounds. “You’re not going to be quiet, are you?”

Bitty huffs a laugh and moans again as Whits moves to lick across his other nipple. “Ahh! No...no I’m not. Not as long as you keep doin’ things that make me make noise.” 

“What can I say. I’m a giver.” Whits winks and reaches down to stroke Bitty just once, pulling a string of moans and gasps out of the smaller man. 

“What do you want from me?” Whits smiles and kisses Bitty’s hip. 

Bitty covers his face and squirms again. “I don’t know. Anything. Everything. I don’t know what I want.”

“Okay. Okay. Just breathe,” Whits reaches up to run his hand across Bitty’s stomach, “I’ve got you.” 

He smiles and curls both his hands around Bitty’s thighs, holding him in place as he opens his mouth, wrapping it around Bitty’s cock. Bitty moans loudly and tries to arch his back, Whits’ hands holding his legs in place. Whits pulls off till the head of Bitty’s cock pulls at his lips before pressing close enough that his nose is buried in Bitty’s pubic hair, swallowing around the feeling of Bitty’s penis on the back of his throat. He’s done this countless times but it still sends a current straight to Whits’ cock to look up at Bitty as he moans and wiggles. 

“Oh fuck!” Bitty buries his fingers into Whits’ hair, his hair falling out of the hair tie in the process. 

Whits pulls off to kiss Bitty’s thigh. “Good ‘oh fuck’ or bad ‘oh fuck’?”

“Good. Very good. Keep doing that.” Bitty’s southern accent is getting thicker as he tugs at Whits’ hair. 

Whits smiles and takes Bitty’s erection back into his mouth, bobbing quickly. Bitty moans and wiggles across the bed as Whits changes his pace intermittently, sometimes teasing and sometimes intense. Whits moans with him, fingers digging into the wondrously pale skin of Bitty’s thighs. It’s a matter of minutes before Bitty’s breathing picks up even faster. 

“Taylor...Tay...I...you need to...I’m gonna come.” He’s almost hyperventilating. 

Whits hollows his cheeks and moans, rocking his hips down against Bitty’s sheets that are now bunched at the foot of the bed as the blonde comes down his throat. It’s painfully hot and he can barely keep from finishing on the sheets as he pulls off to moan and kiss Bitty’s thigh. 

“Breathe, Eric. Don’t pass out on me.” he smiles up at Bitty who is covering his face with both hands and panting. 

Bitty uncovers his face to look down at Whits who is still settled between his thighs. He blushes and covers his face again, shaking his head. 

“I’m trying but that was too damn good.” 

“Yeah? You liked that?” Whits smiles and kisses Bitty’s thigh. 

Bitty groans and his cock twitches from the kiss on his overly sensitive skin. “Yes. Oh my God that was amazing.”

Whits laughs and kisses Bitty’s chest again, holding his body up so it doesn’t brush on Bitty’s now softening cock. “Good. I liked doing that for you.” 

“I am not arguing,” Bitty uncovers his face and pulls Whits close for a long kiss. “You taste like dick now.” 

“Yes, but it’s your dick.”

“I know. It’s kinda hot.” Bitty blushes and shakes his head. 

“Yeah just a little bit.” Whits grins and kisses him again slowly, moaning softly into Bitty’s mouth at the feeling of the blonde’s tongue against his own. 

Bitty hums when Whits pulls away to drop his head to Bitty’s shoulder, lying next to him. “Give me like...one minute to catch my breath and I’m going to get you on your back.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“Don’t you dare. Turnabout is fair play, Mr. Whitton.” Bitty holds up one finger and wags it at Whits. 

Whits chuckles and rolls onto his back. Shoulder to shoulder they take up the entire twin bed and Whits is suddenly reminded how much more narrow Bitty is than most hockey players. He and Jack would each have at least one shoulder off the bed. But with Bitty, they both fit. Almost. It’s tight and part of his arm is off the side but still. It ignites a protective streak in Whits he’s not used to feeling. Suddenly he wants to cover Bitty with his whole body and protect him. Touch him. Take care of him. Love him. 

Whits train of thought is abruptly cut off when he feels Bitty’s hand on his stomach. Whits’ eyes snap open and he looks over to see Bitty lying on his side and smiling. Bitty kisses Whits slowly as he moves to settle between Whits’ thighs, Whits moving to the center of the bed. 

“You’re going to have to be vocal. I’m not as well practiced at this as you are so I need to know what feels good.” Bitty smiles and kisses Whits’ jaw. 

Whits chuckles softly, smoothing his hands up and down Bitty’s sides. “I’ve never had a problem with being vocal so I think you’ll know when something feels good.”

“Oh? You gonna drown out the music downstairs?” Bitty grins and starts to kiss below Whits’ ear. 

“Maybe. But I’ll be sure to tell you when something feels good. Like right now. That feels really good.” Whits’ eyes roll closed as he tilts his neck to afford Bitty more access. 

Bitty smiles before going back to kissing and nipping at his neck. Whits groans and tightens his grip on Bitty’s hips when it starts to ride the edge of pain and pleasure in the most perfect way. Bitty’s going to give him a hickey doing this but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is how good that thing with his tongue feels against Whits’ pulse point. 

Whits lets out a whimper when Bitty moves to kiss down his chest, taking his time on Whits’ nipples before moving down his stomach. Whits can feel the anticipation pooling in his gut as Bitty kisses his hip bone and kicks the blankets off the bed before settling between his thighs. 

“Remember to be vocal.” Bitty smiles up at him. 

“Won’t be a...ahh!” Whits gasps and arches his back as his cock is suddenly inside the warmth wetness of Bitty’s mouth, “...problem. Won’t be a problem. I should stop talking.” 

Bitty hums a soft ‘uh huh’ around Whits’ cock, draping one arm under Whits’ thigh and up to rub around his nipple, the other hand going to cup his balls. It’s almost too much and Whits knows that he won’t last long with this much stimulus but he doesn’t care about that at all. It all feels too good. 

“That...keep doing that. Oh God, Eric, your tongue.” Whits gasps for air, one hand going to cup the back of Bitty’s hair as the blonde starts to do something with his tongue that makes Whits forget his own name. 

Whits starts to squirm under Bitty’s hands and mouth, moaning and wiggling as his nerves are slowly set on fire. 

“Eric, I’m gonna come.”

Whits half sits up with a gasp as Bitty groans and speeds up, wringing an orgasm out of him. Whits moans loudly, almost tugging Bitty’s hair as he slowly lays back on the bed, body going boneless as Bitty moved to kiss his thigh, grinning madly. 

“Did I do well?” Bitty licks his lower lip and chuckles. 

Whits pants softly and moans, patting Bitty’s hair. “Holy shit, yeah. You have an incredibly talented tongue.”

Bitty chuckles again and kisses Whits stomach before moving to kiss him slowly. Whits can taste his semen on Bitty’s tongue and smell himself on the skin around Bitty’s mouth and it’s incredibly hot. Bitty settles next to Whits, head on his chest. 

“Fuck I’m tired now.” Bitty sits up to grab the blankets and pull them back up before settling against Whits’ chest again. 

Whits smiles and runs his fingers through Bitty’s short hair. “Me too. And a little more drunk than I thought.” 

Bitty laughs and drapes his arm across Whits’ stomach. “Tub juice will do that.” 

“Mmmm. It will. Room is spinning now.” 

“For me too. Sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Bitty sighs and relaxes. 

Whits feels the strong pull of post-coital sleep and nods, hand settling around Bitty’s waist. As he relaxes, even the rational and sober part of Whits’ mind thinks that coming to the Haus tonight was a very, very good idea. Best idea he’s had in a long time. It’s the last thought he has before falling into a relaxed and contented sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating Fridays even if it's late. 
> 
> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER YOU GUYS. As long as the next chapter doesn't split into two. We're almost done ;( 
> 
> As always I love every single kudo, comment, and hit.


	16. Chapter 16

Sometime the night before Jack lost track of Whits. One minute he’d been there with him and Shitty and the next he was just gone. It wasn’t really something that worried him. It was the Haus, after all.Whits was surrounded by friends. It was midnight before he started asking around to see if anyone knew where Whits had gotten off to. Once Ransom said he’d seen Bitty and Whits talking, Jack saw that Bitty was nowhere to be seen as well and dropped the subject. Now that the sun is up he’s starting to wonder when it’ll be time to knock on Bitty’s door to see if that’s where Whits actually ended up. Considering the last few times they’ve come to the Haus, it’s almost a guarantee that Whits is in Bitty’s room.  As Ransom and Holster, the new owners of their old room Dex and Nursey alongside them, work to clean up the mess of the night before, Jack stands in the kitchen sipping some coffee. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. Almost nine. He brings up his text string with Whits and fiddles with his phone. Just as he starts to formulate a text, Jack sees Bitty rush by. 

“Bits?” Jack frowns and heads out of the kitchen. 

Bitty waves over his head as he keeps walking. “Can’t talk now. Text you later. Bye Jack.”

Jack sighs and watches Bitty rush out the door. It’s not something new. He’s seen Bitty rush out of the Haus a thousand times. For anything really. Once Bitty has it in his head that he needs to do something he gets pretty focused and excited about just going and doing it. Right  as he’s getting back to the kitchen and to his abandoned cup of coffee, Whits comes into the kitchen, hair still messy from sleep. 

“We’re leaving.” 

Jack frowns deeper and sets his cup down. “We are? Whits what happened?” 

Whits shakes his head. “Later. We’re going, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jack nods and pulls out his keys, following Whits to the car. 

Jack gets into the car and starts it, staying quiet until they’re on the highway. 

“So are we gonna talk about what--”

“No.” Whits cuts him off, resting his head against the window of the car. 

Jack sighs softly and nods. “Okay.” 

Whits glances at him and nods. “Give me a couple days, and I’ll talk. Right now I’m just tired and...I don’t even actually know what happened. So yeah. This time I’ll talk. I promise. Just...not now.”

“Okay man.”

Jack goes back to driving and when he looks over a little bit later Whits is asleep against the window. Jack smiles softly and can’t help but worry about his friend and what happened the night before. Once they get back to the apartment complex Whits slips out of the car without saying a word. Jack watches him go and sighs. When he gets inside his own apartment he calls Bitty. Bitty answers on the third ring. 

“Jack? Where the hell are you guys?” 

Jack sighs. “Home.”

“Home? You left? Why the hell did you leave?” 

“Whits showed up in the kitchen and said we were leaving. Hasn’t said a word to me about it just that we had to go.”

“Oh…” Bitty lets out a small sigh, sounding dejected over the small speaker of the phone, “maybe...let me know if he talks?” 

“Okay,” Jack pauses and frowns, “what happened Bittle?” 

“If...if he doesn’t want to tell you I’m not sure it’s my place to tell you.” Bitty sighs. 

Jack rolls his eyes. “Fine. I understand, I guess. I mean not really but whatever. He says he’s going to talk so...hopefully I’ll be able to call you again soon and we can figure out where the wires got crossed. Since apparently not talking to each other when something is happening is a pattern for you two.”

“I know I...I want to talk about this, actually. Just...not now.” 

“You sound like Whits.” Jack winces, realizing that’s probably not a good thing to say. 

“Yeah. I...I should go.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Really. I just need to...sleep. Bye Jack.”

“Bye Bittle.” 

Jack sets his phone down and shakes his head. It doesn’t make any sense. Something happened between Whits and Bitty. Considering what he’d heard from Ransom it sounded like the two of them had made up. More than, even. Judging from the state of Whits’ hair he guessed the two of them had hooked up. But something had to have gone wrong because first Bitty had rushed off then suddenly Whits was wanting to go. Jack can’t help but worry that Whits will go back to the way things had been during the last half of the summer. He said this time he’d talk but going without his friend for so long had been hard. And Jack has just gotten him back. 

Thankfully at practice that afternoon his worries are assuaged. Whits seems...normal, actually. He’s happy and chirps everyone including Jack. He plays like he didn’t spend almost a month pitching a seemingly never ending fit. After they’ve showered up Jack bumps Whits with his shoulder. 

“Hey. Okay?” 

Whits nods and smiles. “Enough.”

“Want to talk?”

“No. Not yet.” 

Jack sighs and nods. At least Whits is talking to him in general. And even if it’s not about Bitty, Whits still talks to Jack every day after that. They catch back up over the course of the week. Whits hasn’t done anything all summer but hit the gym and Jack hasn’t done much other than worry so it doesn’t take them long to get back to where they were. Just like that things turn around and they become a force to be reckoned with in practice when they’re on the same line. The entire team is starting to have hope that they’ll start the season with a win on the road. Near the end of the week they’re in the car heading to the airport for their season opener in Texas when Whits sighs and nods, seeming to become suddenly resolute in the middle of their conversation about stick tape brands. 

“Eric and I had sex.” 

Jack glances over at him, fighting the urge to slam on the brakes and swerve off the road so he can devote his full attention to this conversation he’s been waiting to have. “At the kegster?”

“Yeah. I went to get more tub juice and we started talking. He said he wanted to pretend like Tennessee never happened and just talk so we did. It was really awesome. Then we got more drunk and danced. And then...well.” Whits shrugged. 

“Why’d we race out of there then? I thought sex was like...the goal with him.”

“It was. But then… okay so I was half asleep the next morning. God I was sitting there thinking about how nice it felt to have my arm around him and Eric just suddenly sat up and jumped out of bed. He kept saying “shit” under his breath and got dressed before racing out of the room.”

“Why in the hell would he do that?” Jack frowns. 

Whits shakes his head. “It’s pretty obvious, Jack. We were really drunk. He woke up and regretted sleeping with me so he just booked it out of there.” 

“I’m not sure that’s what happened, man.”

“Really? Why the hell else would he run off like that?” 

Jack sighs. “Mmm. I don’t actually know. I mean I talked to him and he acted like he had no idea why you ran off. Maybe you two can talk and work it out.”

Whits huffs. “Seriously? How could he...for fuck’s sake. I don’t even know if I want to work it out anymore. He’s just so much work. I just...I’m done, ya know?    
I’ve spent months just obsessing over him and it’s gotten me nowhere. Just more heartache and shit. The way I see it we’re on the road. It’s my chance to find someone to hook up with and just have some fun. Without this chaos and stress. Just move on.” 

Jack raises an eyebrow and glances at Whits. “Yeah? So you’re over Bittle?” 

“I...I don’t know if I am or not. But it doesn’t matter. Because I’m getting over him one way or another. This weekend.I’m done. I’m done getting my heart broken over and over again by first Dani and now Eric.” 

“Okay. If you need the room let me know.” Jack nods, feeling a little sad for Whits. 

Whits shakes his head. “I shouldn’t but I’ll let you know.” 

As they’re sitting on the plane with the rest of the team Jack can’t help but feel sorry for both of them. This could have been something if events had turned out differently. Yes, Whits cares so much for Bitty. But then he’s seemed happy this week. More than he has in a while. Maybe giving up on Bitty is what he needs. The one sided affection was eating him up inside, after all. Still...something doesn’t add up and it’s bothering Jack. He wants to be supportive of his friend but there’s still something nagging in the back of his mind that Whits isn’t right. That Bitty wouldn’t act that way.  Jack fidgets as the plane lands, turning his phone and sending a text to Bitty. 

[2:45pm] Hey can you Skype tonight?

_ [2:45pm] Sure. What’s up? _

[2:46pm] Whits and I talked. 

_ [2:46pm] Oh? Oh….What time? _

[2:46pm] We’re going to the rink right away just to stretch our legs and run some drills. So 9 your time?

_ [2:47pm] Okay. Thanks Jack.  _

Jack smiles and tucks his phone back into his pocket as the team starts to file off the plane. Whits doesn’t notice. He’s too engrossed in his own phone. Probably on Grindr considering the grin Whits is sporting. But that’s a worry for later. Hockey first. 

And hockey goes well. Drills are smooth and simple. It’s always nice to skate at sea level. He gives the guys a pep speech and wags his finger at the small group planning on going out that night, warning them to not to stay out too late. They won’t. They never do. But Jack still feels like he needs to warn them now that he’s the captain. That’s what captains do. 

Whits grins and rolls his eyes at Jack’s warning. “Yes Mom. We’ll all get a good night’s sleep.” 

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “Thank you. It’s easier to warn everyone than to have a group of hungover players tomorrow morning before our first game, eh?”

“That’s fair.” Rolly smiles and slaps Jack’s shoulder before heading out. 

Whits winks and pats Jack’s cheek. “I won’t be out too late.” 

“Better not be or I’ll barricade the door.” Jack smiles as Whits follows the rest of the group out. 

He sighs and his shoulders sag. It’s just him and the old guard left, slowly dressing and laying things out for the next day as they talk about wives and families. Jack heads out after a few minutes, antsy to get back to his hotel room and into some sweats so he can skype Bitty. Because Bitty has never before struck him as the type to run out after sex. Things change, though. He is distracted as he gets into his rental car and drives to the hotel. It’s a little bit nicer than usual this time around. They offered him a private room at first. Perks of being a captain. Jack turned it down immediately. He likes rooming with Whits. Even if Whits is likely going to show back up in the room once Jack is firmly asleep. It’s worth it, though. He’s quickly become one of Jack’s best friends and it’s nice rooming with him on roadies. Comforting. It’s like waking up to Whits’ flow still half buried in the pillow is becoming a pre-game superstition for him. Although the privacy to Skype Bitty tonight is nice as well. As soon as he’s in his room and in boxers and an old Samwell shirt he opens his laptop and sits on the bed, a call from Bitty coming in almost immediately. 

Jack presses video call and smiles when he sees Bitty on the screen. “Hey Bits.”

“Hey Jack. Drills go well?” Bitty smiles. 

He’s sitting at his desk and Jack can see a lot of his room. It’s comforting to see it. Jack often misses the Haus and getting to see into it on his video calls with Bitty makes him feel like he’s there again. 

Jack nods and grins. “Yeah. Really well.” 

“Y’all gonna win tomorrow?”

“Should do,” he nods, “you gonna watch?”

Bitty smiles and rolls his eyes. “Of course. The whole team is gonna watch.”

“Good. I think we play better when you guys watch.” Jack chuckles. 

Bitty smiles for a moment before his smile slides away. “So…”

“So…,” Jack nods, “you and Whits had sex.”

“We did.” Bitty blushes and looks down. 

“He said the next morning he was half awake and you jumped out of bed and started swearing before running off.”

Bitty winces and groans, covering his face with his hands. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Yeah. Like that but with more running out of the Haus.” Jack raises an eyebrow

Bitty glares at Jack before shaking his head. “I needed milk.” 

“Milk?” Jack frowns. 

Bitty nods. “For cinnamon rolls.”

“What?”

“I started making cinnamon rolls for the Haus every time I had sex. The guys told Taylor about it and...well...I wanted to make them. For fun and to show Taylor that I wanted everyone to know we’d been together. I was excited about sleeping with him and us being more than just friends and well...I guess I forgot to mention to anyone that’s what I was doing.” Bitty shrugs. 

“And...why didn’t you text him?” 

“Because I assumed when he ran off without calling or texting that he regretted it. That he was still hung up on Dani. I guess I didn’t even think he heard me that morning. He looked totally passed out still. I thought oh I can make a quick Murder run and be back before he’s up.” 

Jack frowns. “Dani? He’s been over Dani since the bastard broke my face.” 

Bitty stares at the screen, mouth half open. “What? But I heard you two talking that night when I came over and he was talking about being in love and being thankful that you weren’t angry. I thought he was talking about Dani. I mean who else?” 

“Yeah, no. We were talking about...shit I really shouldn’t say it.” Jack shakes his head. 

Bitty leans closer to the screen. “Jack Laurent Zimmermann you tell me right now. I don’t care what the hell you should or shouldn’t do you need to tell me.”

“We were talking about you. He’s in love with you.” Jack raises an eyebrow as Bitty leans back, eyes wide. 

“Me?”

“Yes. That’s what he was supposed to say to you in Tennessee. He spent months agonizing over how to do it.” 

Bitty shakes his head. “He just kissed me and I...I just assumed he was back with Dani because...well I guess now that I think about it there really wasn’t any reason to think that I just. I kept making all these assumptions and I was so scared.” 

“Because you care about him too?” Jack smiles a little, feeling hopeful. 

Bitty looks at him and nods. “Yeah. I’m...God Jack I’m really in deep for him. I have been since that damn night he flirted with me for show. But I just thought he wanted Dani.”

“No,” Jack shakes his head, “and I think he’s spent the better part of a year now needing to be talked out of acting like a schoolboy every time he sees you.” 

“Oh,” Bitty blushes and pulls out his phone, “where is he right now?”

Jack’s face falls. “He’s...out hooking up. Getting over you.” 

Bitty’s shoulders sag and he sighs. “Oh. Well. I can’t fault him for that. If I’d just told him where the hell I was going we’d...I don’t know.” 

“You probably still have a chance, Bits. This is just some hook up. He said it himself that he wasn’t really over you and this is him trying to get over you. I know...caring about you has made him kind of miserable. But I still think both of you deserve to at least know the truth. To talk to each other about it, ya know? And you know how much I don’t like to meddle but I feel like I have to because otherwise you’ll never talk to each other.” 

Bitty nods and opens his mouth to respond when the door to the hotel room slams open and Whits stalks in, throwing his hat onto his bed. 

“Fuck it! I’ll die alone. I just can’t do this. God I found the hottest fucking guy and he was literally....literally on his fucking knees about to suck my cock and I couldn’t stop thinking about Eric and how it felt like cheating. How the fuck can it be cheating when he fucking runs away every time I open up and try and make a move. It fucking hurts how much I care about him and he just fucking doesn’t feel the same.” Whits punctuates his rant by kicking the bed. 

Jack stares at him and glances at the laptop screen where Bitty is staring, mouth half open. “Bits, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Bitty’s voice is small as Jack hangs up the call and closes his computer. 

Whits stares at Jack, mouth open. “You were skyping with him?”

“Yeah.” 

“So he heard all of that?”

“Yeah.”

Whits grits his teeth. “And you didn’t fucking thing to warn me?”

Jack sighs and frowns. “Hey. Come on I--”

Whits goes into the bathroom and slams the door before Jack can finish. After an hour Jack sighs and turns off the light, settling in to sleep because apparently Whits isn’t coming back out to talk that night. He hears Whits come to bed a little bit after the light goes off, only having come out once he had an excuse to avoid talking to Jack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!! IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!! THEY'RE AT ODDS THOUGH! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!??! 
> 
> Find out next Friday! 
> 
> I love you all for reading this for so many weeks and I'm excited that my drunken idea for a 2 chapter fic that became this massive beauty is almost done!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning when Whits wakes up Jack is already in the shower. He briefly considers leaving the room before Jack is done showering but ends up deciding to face things head on. When Jack opens the bathroom door, towel around his waist, he looks momentarily surprised. 

“Shower’s all your’s.” Jack nods to the bathroom as he heads to his suitcase to dress in travel clothes. 

Whits nods. “Okay. I gotta apologize first, though.” 

“Okay.” Jack doesn’t look at Whits, continuing to dress. 

“I...I’m so sorry Jack. I pitched a fit last night. It wasn’t your job to do anything. I could see you were on your laptop. I heard you talking. I knew you were on Skype. I just got pissed off because I was upset and I took it out on you. So I’m really sorry.”

Jack finally looks at Whits and nods. “I accept your apology. And I’m sorry you didn’t go through with it last night but I’m also kind of happy.” 

“Yeah?” Whits frowns and stands, starting to gather things for his shower now that the weight of his actions the night before was off his chest. 

“Yeah. I...I talked to Bittle last night and I gotta tell you man, it’s not what you think.” 

Whits shakes his head. “I don’t know what the hell else it could be.” 

“He needed milk.”

Whits frowns. “Milk?”

Jack nods and sits on the bed, fiddling with his shirt before pulling it on. “Yeah. That morning he needed milk so he could make cinnamon rolls for everyone. Brag to the team that he’d slept with you.”

“Oh...fuck,” Whits sat on the bed again, feeling dizzy with the revelation, “but why didn’t he text?”

“Because he thought you regretted it because apparently he’s been convinced you’re back with Dani.” 

Whits groans and covers his face, laying back on the bed. “Fuck! That explains why he got so weird about Dani and mentioned him all the fucking time.”

“Yeah. And he also heard the conversation where you were telling me that you love him. But he didn’t hear the first part. Just the part that let him assume you meant Dani.” Jack shakes his head. 

Whits sits up, face getting pale. “What?”

“Yeah. I corrected him.” 

“Fuck!” Whits stands and starts to pace. 

Jack frowns. “What?”

“You told him I was talking about him? You told him I love him?” Whits sounds desperate as he walks closer to Jack. 

“Yes. Whits he didn’t say it exactly but I’m pretty sure he feels the same way. He’s really obviously interested. I mean after the two of you had sex he pretty much thought you were together.”

“Fuck. Do...do I still have a chance?” Whits sits next to Jack. 

Jack nods. “Yeah. I think you really do. But...but Whits you have to think about this. Do you want that chance? This week you’ve seemed really happy and so far this has really eaten you up inside. I don’t want you to suffer.” 

Whits shakes his head. “No I...I was miserable this week. The suffering part that...God that was fun. That made me feel alive and excited and hopeful. This week I just...I gave up and I hated every second of it.” 

Jack reaches out and takes Whits’ hand. “Shit. I didn’t realize.” 

“Yeah. So...so I have to take the chance. I have to try.”

Jack grins and squeezes Whits’ hand before standing up in front of him. “Then you need to get in that shower. Once we’re home you can drop your bag off in your apartment and then borrow my car and go straight to Samwell.”

Whits grins and stands, nodding. “Okay. Will you help me figure out something to do? Something big to give him or to do or say or anything. I want to apologize for all the bullshit and let him know I want to pursue a relationship.”

“You shower. We will figure something out on the plane.” Jack nods. 

Whits lets out an excited laugh and jogs off to shower. They have to rush to pack and meet up with the rest of the team at the airport. They don’t get a chance to slow down until they’re sitting on the plane waiting for takeoff. 

“What about flowers?” Whits fiddles with the end of his seatbelt. 

Jack shakes his head. “Too predictable. A plant? One that you can bake with.” 

Whits makes a face. “Like the lover fern in that shitty Kate Hudson movie?”

“Hey I like that movie.” 

“You would.” Whits rolls his eyes. 

Jack crosses his arms. “And what does that mean?”

“It means no plants.”

“Fine. Hockey puck? I don’t know man.” 

Whits sighs and frowns for a moment before a grin spreads across his face. “Baking supplies.”

Jack raises an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure that’s redundant...considering.”

Whits shakes his head. “No...baking supplies for my apartment. For him to use there.”

“Fuck.” Jack grins. 

Rolly’s head pops over the back of the seats in front of them. “I heard Jack swear. What are we talking about?” 

Jack glances at Whits, unsure how to proceed and how much to share. 

Whits chuckles and shakes his head. “We were talking about how ugly he is since Anderberg broke his face. Jack’s just sad cause I was saying he’s not gonna be popular anymore.” 

“Ah. Yeah welcome to life on the other side of the tracks.” Rolly chuckles and sits back in his seat as the flight attendants start to fuss and start their routine. 

Whits bumps Jack with his elbow and grins. “Perfect idea, though. Right?”

“It’s so perfect. You better text me and tell me how it goes.” Jack smiles. 

Whits nods and settles into the seat, feeling like his chest would explode with excitement. The rest of the team can obviously tell something is up but they’re kind enough to not mention a thing as both Jack and Whits are antsy during the flight and nearly race to get out of the airport and to Jack’s truck. As Jack pulls onto the highway, Whits starts to bounce his leg. 

“Okay. So it’s 3:30 now. If I toss my stuff down and just go I can be in the car at 3:45. Give myself fifteen minutes to grab some baking things and a stick-on bow then hit the road. I’ll be at the Haus by 5 ish. Just in time for dinner.” Whits nods, a tight knot in his stomach. 

Jack smiles at him, going a little bit faster than is strictly legal. “Okay. I can text Lardo and get her to keep the guys out of the Haus through dinner time.” 

“Okay. You really think this is going to work?” 

“Yeah. I really do. You didn’t see his face when I told him you were talking about him and not Dani.” 

Whits looks out the window and frowns. “Jesus Jack, how fast are you driving?”

Jack looks at the speedometer and lets off the gas. “Uh...95?”

“Jesus slow the hell down we need to survive this drive.” Whits chuckles. 

Jack never drives fast. He’s usually like...obsessively safe. 

“What’s gotten into you, the spirit of Mario Andretti?” Whits smiles and glances at the speedometer as it reaches a normal highway speed again. 

Jack shrugs. “I...I’m just really excited for you, man. Besides I think he’s still alive.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I mean he was racing when my dad played hockey and I don’t remember ever hearing him him getting in a fiery crash.” 

Whits stares at him. “Dude. I wasn’t talking about Mario Andretti.”

“Oh? Oh! I mean you and Bittle are two of my best friends. And you’re gonna be happy together. I’m kind of freaking out I’m so excited for you.” Jack laughs. 

Whits shakes his head and takes a slow breath. “Holy shit I’m really doing this.”

“You gonna be okay? I’m pretty sure he’s not running this time so you’re actually going to have to have a feelings discussion.” Jack can’t help but chirp. 

Whits chuckles and fidgets his hands in his lap. “Yeah I’m well aware. That’s the discussion I’ve been wanting to have all summer but haven’t been able to have so I think I’ll make it.” 

“Can I give you a bit of advice?” 

“Always. As long as it’s not more chirping.”

“Don’t have sex until you have the talk.” 

Whits rolls his eyes. “I said no more chirping.”

Jack chuckles. “I know. But I’m serious. I know you and I know Bittle and I suspect you two are gonna go into this mouth first. That’s failed twice before. You really need to talk first, this time.”

Whits watches him and nods after a moment. “You’re right. And that’s what I was planning on doing. I don’t just want another hook up or something. I want the chance to tell him how I feel before we do anything.”

“Good. One more thing.” 

“Yeah?”

Jack grins. “Make sure you get condoms and lube from the store too.” 

“Jesus Jack!” Whits rolls his eyes and gets out of the truck, grabbing his bag, “I...uh...that’s good advice though.”

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “Go drop your bag off and I...well I’ll be in my apartment.” 

Whits frowns as Jack loses his train of thought after looking at the car they parked next to. It’s just a little sedan with a Sharks sticker on it. Kind of offensive considering they were in Providence but it was easy to forgive. 

“Yeah. I’ll be right down for the keys.” Whits turns and starts heading into the building. 

“Yeah. Yeah you will.” Jack is laughing as he answers. 

Whits shakes off Jack’s sudden change in behavior and takes the stairs two at a time, racing up to his apartment. He fumbles the keys in the lock, dropping them once before he’s able to get the door unlocked and step inside, tossing his bag onto the sofa. He’s just about to turn around and jog out of the apartment when the smell of hot pastry hits him in the face like a ton of bricks. Whits looks into the kitchen, his mouth falling open slowly. 

Bitty walks out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist and flour dusting his forearms and hands. 

“Bitty.” Whits stares at him. 

A wide smile spreads across Bitty’s face. “You’ve never called me that before.” 

Whits takes three large steps forward and wraps his arms around Bitty’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him firmly. Bitty goes willingly, fingers finding their way to Whits’ hair. Whits kisses Bitty like a man in the desert who has finally found water. He takes time to feel each of Bitty’s lips between his own, memorizing the gently curve of the blonde’s cupid’s bow and the way the dry spots of his mouth got moist after a few kisses. Whits comes back to himself when he hears a soft moan slip out of Bitty’s mouth. Slowly Whits relaxes his arms, letting Bitty stand flat on his feet again, but still staying close. Whits smiles and cups Bitty’s cheek. 

“I never understood why your team calls you Bitty until just now. Seeing you in my kitchen. Covered in flour and looking like the most adorable and...best thing I’ve ever seen.” Whits smiles wide. 

Bitty chuckles and runs his fingers through Whits’ flow. “Speaking of flour I got some on you.” 

“I don’t care. You’re in my apartment.” 

“I am.” 

Whits shakes his head. “How the hell are you in my apartment?”

“The woman at your front desk, Mary, she’s just an absolute doll. I came here this morning and I wanted to warn her I’d just be in the hall all day waiting for you and I wanted to see if there was maybe a stove I could use to bake a pie. After half an hour of chatting she just got keys and let me in.” 

“Oh my God Eric only you could show up at a building, make friends with a stranger, and end up getting let into an apartment.” Whits smiles and ducks his head to kiss Bitty again. 

After a moment Whits pulls away and looks at Bitty. “You’re not going to run away.”

Bitty shakes his head. “No. And you’re not seeing Dani.” 

“No.” Whits smiles and leans forward to kiss Bitty again. 

The shorter man deftly ducks away and slips out of Whits’ arms. “Hold on. Hold on I was about to take this pie out of the oven and I’m not going to let it burn.” 

Whits grins and follows him into the kitchen, easily peeking over Bitty’s shoulder as he pulls out a beautiful pie, slices of apple curled into roses across the entire surface of the desert. 

“Eric it’s beautiful.” 

Bitty sets the pie on a cooling rack and smiles. “You’re supposed to bring roses for big romantic gestures and I figured it would be better if you could eat them. Rose apple pie.”

“You being here is a big romantic gesture,” Whits smiles and looks at the pie again, eyes narrowing, “hold on I don’t own baking supplies.  I was going to get them for you as my own big romantic gesture. Did you bring all of this with you?”

Bitty nods to an empty box sitting under Whits’ dining room table and smiles. “I wanted to be prepared.”

“That is...that’s incredibly romantic.” Whits smiles and shakes his head, looking at Bitty again, still feeling shock at seeing him there. 

“That was the goal. I heard what you just said, though. Your own big romantic gesture?” Bitty smiles, chewing his lower lip as he goes back to cleaning up. 

Whits blushes and leans against his dinner table. “The plan was to get a bunch of baking supplies and drive up to Samwell and give them to you. Tell you that they were for you to keep here. Because I want you to be here more and I want you to have everything you need here.” 

Bitty grins at the bowl he’s washing and glances at Whits. “And you were going to pray the whole drive in that old car of yours.”

“No I was going to borrow Jack’s. Oh...Jack I need to tell him I don’t need his car,” he stands up and pulls his phone out for a moment before frowning, “hold on he lost his sense of urgency when...Chowder.”

“What about Chowder?” Bitty looks at Whits. 

“The car downstairs. With the Sharks sticker. It’s Chowder’s car. That’s why Jack’s who demeanor changed when he saw it. He knows you’re here.” Whits shakes his head and turns his phone off, dropping it on the table. 

“I was worried the car would give me away to you as well.” Bitty starts drying the bowl. 

Whits shakes his head and sighs. “No. All I could think about was getting to you so I could tell you how I feel.” 

Bitty took a slow breath and set the bowl down, taking his apron off slowly. “Well. I’m here.” 

Whits stares at Bitty, his mouth going dry all of a sudden at the prospect of actually saying what he’s been feeling for months. Bitty blushes and shakes his head. 

“You don’t have to--”

“I’m crazy for you.” Whits interrupts him, wanting to chase away the uncertain look creeping onto Bitty’s face. 

“I’m...absolutely head over heels for you. That first night where I fell asleep in your bed I felt a little something. But then that night I helped you pick out a shirt for your date...God I knew I was fucked. By Valentine’s Day I think it took every ounce of willpower I had to not kiss you a thousand times. And since then it’s been no one but you. I’ve spent years hung up over Dani and then you came around and I don’t want him anymore. I’m finally free. I just want you. Just you.” 

Bitty blushes and watches Whits. “I felt something then too. I just didn’t realize it. I didn’t realize it ‘till that night you showed off your flirting abilities. God I’ve looked back at texts and I don’t even know how I didn’t realize you were flirting. I just...I got to live my boyhood dream, I guess.”

“Boyhood dream?”

“I never wanted love at first sight. I wanted to have a wonderful friend that I was close with and one day I just realized I’d fallen for them and then we could date without any stress or hassle or worry. We could just be together and be happy.” 

Whits smiles wide. “I really want that. I...I really want to date you, Eric.” 

“Taylor. I really want to date you too.”

“Then I guess we need to start dating.” Whits grins wide. 

Bitty blushes and looks away. “I know it won’t be easy and I know you’re not out to your team but...but yeah. We need to start dating.”

“Fuck my team. Fuck coming out. Fuck any and all of that because it doesn’t matter at all who finds out about us and when. I just want to sleep next to you more.” Whits steps closer to Bittle. 

The blonde looks up at him, cheeks getting even darker pink. “I want that too. I really like sleeping next to you.” 

“C...can you stay tonight?” Whits cautiously brings his hand up to Bitty’s hip. 

Bitty nods, reaching up to brush flour out of Whits’ hair. “Yes. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow either. If..if you wanted me to stay.” 

“I do. I really want you to stay.” Whits feels his heart start to race as he steps closer to Bitty, moving his free hand to cup the blonde’s cheek. 

“Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping for those baking supplies to keep here.” 

“I’d really like that.” Whits leans down to kiss Bitty slowly. 

Bitty gasps softly against Whits’ mouth, fingers tightening in Whits’ hair as Whits starts to back them up out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. Bitty stumbles when he starts walking, laughing and breaking the kiss as he smiles. 

“You okay?” Whits holds his face, thumbs smoothing across Bitty’s cheeks. 

Bitty grins and nods. “I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting to start walking.”

“Is...this okay?”

“Yes. Very okay.” Bitty smiles and glances over Whits’ shoulder to his bedroom door. 

“Good,” Whits leans in to kiss Bitty again but straightens suddenly, face falling, “shit…”

“What is it?” Bitty looks worried as Whits’ hands fall away from his face. 

Whits blushes dark red and looks away. “I...I was going to get some...supplies from the store as well. I don’t have anything here, actually. It’s been almost a year since I was just casually hooking up with anyone and even then I didn’t really have them over here ever.” 

Bitty frowns for a moment. “You mean you don’t have condoms and lube?”

“Yes.” Whits winces and meets Bitty’s eyes, feeling like a caught teenager somehow. 

Bitty laughs and steps away to walk to his backpack that he’d filled with an extra change of clothes and some personal things...just in case. He unzips a pocket and pulls out a fresh box of condoms and a new bottle of lube. 

“Taylor I didn’t come here thinking we were just gonna talk.” 

Whits grins and takes the box from Bitty, looking at it. “You got a variety pack.” 

“Yes well,” Bitty blushes and steps into Whits’ personal space again, “I was really drunk over Spring Break but the little cut in my lip I had the next day suggested that I should get the box with magnums just in case.” 

Whits looks up at him, raising his eyebrows. Bitty flushes darker and covers his face with his hands. 

“Oh my God you need those, don’t you.” 

“Yeah...actually. I mean the others fit they just fit...better.” 

“Oh my God I should have gotten the bigger bottle of lube.” 

Whits smiles and slides his arms around Bitty’s waist again. “Nah. I’ll go slow. Gotta treat my boyfriend right.” 

Bitty uncovers his face and smiles, kissing Whits slowly. “Boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend.” 

“You’re my boyfriend. And I’m about to take my boyfriend to bed.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to your boyfriend there?” Bitty grins. 

Whits hums and wraps his arms tighter around Bitty’s waist, lifting him up so Bitty’s legs easily wrap around his waist. Bitty makes a startled sound but settles his legs around Whits’ waist easily, his arms going around Whits’ neck. 

“Well. I’m thinking that if you’re amenable I’m going to have absolutely no frills because I’m so excited to get to touch you that I don’t think I can last as long as I want. But I think I wanna fuck you.” 

Bitty groans and runs his fingers through Whits’ hair. “I really want you to fuck me. And I will absolutely not last as long as I want to. Because I feel like I’m about to vibrate out of my skin and all my clothes are still on.” 

Whits smiles and kisses Bitty again before carrying him into the bedroom. “God I can’t believe you’re here still.”

“I’m gonna be here a lot if I have my way.” 

“If I have my way you’ll be here every damn night you can spare.” Whits tosses the box of condoms on the bed before bending over and setting Bitty down on top of his comforter. 

Bitty smiles and lays back, running his fingers through Whits’ hair. “When Jack told me that it was me you were talking about...I don’t think my heart rate has gone back to normal since then.”

“This morning when I stopped pitching a fit he told me about your conversation last night. I thought I was gonna jump out of my skin on the plane ride back.” Whits settles on the bed between Bitty’s knees, running a hand up the blonde’s chest and under his shirt. 

Bitty sighs and closes his eyes. “I was worried you’d be upset that I just showed up in your home.” 

“No. I will never be upset to see you in my home.” Whits slides his hand up further, taking hold of Bitty’s shirt and tugging it off. 

Bitty raises his arms and lifts up to help Whits take his shirt off, his hands going to Whits’ waist immediately and under the taller man’s shirt. Whits can feel Bitty’s hands shaking a little against his skin and sits up some, tugging his own shirt off before leaning down to kiss Bitty again. Whits’ smoothes his hand down Bitty’s chest as he slowly licks into the blonde’s mouth. Bitty groans, hips rocking up slightly and Whits can feel the pressure of Bitty’s erection against his stomach. It’s like someone flips a switch in Whits’ body as he goes from 50 to 100 in one second flat. 

Whits drops his head to Bitty’s shoulder, groaning and biting at the soft skin of his neck. He nudges Bitty towards the head of the bed and once they’re settled there, brings his hands to the button of Bitty’s shorts. 

“Is this okay?” 

Bitty is already a little out of breath from Whits’ mouth on his neck and jaw when he responds. “I...what?”

Whits sits up a little to look at his hands near Bitty’s waistband. “This. Is it okay?”

“Oh...oh my God yes. Taylor if you don’t fuck me I think I’m gonna lose my mind.” Bitty covers his eyes with one hand and shakes his head. 

Whits grins and unbuttons Bitty’s shorts, unzipping the fly before pulling his shorts and boxers off in one motion. “Good. Remember last time how you told me to be vocal?”

Bitty nods, moaning softly as Whits kisses down his chest. “Yeah. No party to worry about hearing us this time.”

“That is true. But I also want you to be vocal for me, okay? I don’t want to hurt you by going too fast or being too rough.” Whits grabs the bottle of lube from where Bitty dropped it on the bed as he moves to kiss Bitty’s hip. 

Bitty sighs and buries his fingers in Whits hair, his other hand still covering his eyes. “Taylor this isn’t my first time. You don’t have to be too gentle.”

“Oh don’t worry I won’t be  _ too _ gentle,” Whits bites and sucks at Bitty’s inner thigh, knowing he will leave a mark, “but I also know that far too many guys think that bottoming means it’s gonna hurt a little bit.”

Bitty moans and writhes under Whits’ mouth, tightening his grip on Whits’ hair. “Oh fuck. Okay. I’ll be vocal.”

“You liked that?” Whits kisses the red spot already forming on Bitty’s inner thigh. 

Bitty nods and sighs. “Oh yeah.”

Whits chuckles and rests his forehead on Bitty’s leg as he laughs. 

“What’s so funny?” Bitty lifts his head to look at Whits, starting to laugh as well without even knowing the cause. 

Whits grins and nips at Bitty’s other leg. “Your entire team is going to chirp you so mercilessly the next time they see you change clothes.” 

“Oh?” Bitty giggles and looks at the bruise already forming on his leg, “good lord they are.” 

“And there’s one on your neck too. And one on your hip.” 

Bitty looks at his hip and frowns. “No there’s not.”

“Not yet.” Whits grins and latches on to Bitty’s skin, going about making another hickey while Bitty moans and gasps. 

It’s childish to give hickeys and he knows it is. In previous years he would have killed his sex partners for leaving a mark. But Bitty is out to his team. And, moreover, Whits wants everyone in the world to know that Bitty is his and that he is Bitty’s. 

Whits smiles and strokes Bitty’s cock twice before letting his hand start to drift lower. “You know you can give me a hickey too.” 

“Yeah? What about your team.” Bitty is breathless again as Whits pops open the lube and pours a little bit on his fingers. 

Whits hums and slowly circles Bitty’s hole before easing a finger in while he licks across Bitty’s balls. “They’ll know I spent my day off having sex. That’s not something I plan to hide.”

“But what...oh God...what about their questions?” Bitty is covering his eyes again, legs spreading even wider as Whits works his finger in an out of the blonde before adding a second one. 

“I don’t want to think about that. I just want to think about you and how it feels to touch you right now.”

“Oh fuck. Okay...you can move a little faster. That doesn’t hurt.” Bitty is starting to catch his breath again. 

Whits grins, taking his cue to wrap his mouth around the smaller man’s erection as he scissors his fingers apart. Bitty’s grip on Whits’ hair tightens and he moans loudly, hips lifting up off the bed. Whits only bobs his head twice before Bitty is pushing at his forehead. 

“Too much. Too much. Not like this.” Bitty looks down at Whits as he moves away, “I’m too worked up for that right now.” 

“God that’s sexy.” Whits whimpers and adds another finger, avoiding Bitty’s prostate as he stretches him open even more.

Bitty grabs the box of condoms and fumbles it open, grabbing a condom out before tossing the box aside. “Here you go, magnum.”

Whits grins and sits up on his knees again, sliding his fingers out of his new boyfriend before carefully opening the condom and rolling it on. The magnums really do fit better. He adds a little more lubricant to the condom and wipes his fingers off on his comforter before holding both of Bitty’s knees. 

“Okay. Ready?”

Bitty bits his lip and whines. “Yes. God yes.”

Whits holds the base of his cock as he starts to slowly press into the smaller man. He looks to Bitty’s face for any signs of pain but is instead greeted with the sight of Bitty, hair severely mussed, lips red from kissing, gasping and moaning in pleasure as Whits moves forward slowly. He can’t stop his hips from canting forward suddenly and Bitty arches his back, moaning softly. 

“Holy shit Eric. You are a fuckin filthy bottom.” Whits is starting to sweat as he slowly presses all the way into Bitty, waiting to feel him relax the rest of the way. 

Bitty groans and looks at Whits before kissing him. It’s wet and messy and makes Whits’ brain shout at him that it’s time to thrust. 

“It’s easy to be a filthy bottom when you take so much time with me. That didn’t hurt at all.” He drapes his arms around Whits’ shoulders. 

Whits kisses Bitty’s jaw. “Nor should it ever hurt.” 

Whits rolls his hips slowly, encouraged when Bitty lets out a wanton moan. Whits has always considered himself vers. He has always enjoyed catching and the feeling of a getting fucked. But he’s never experienced what Bitty is experiencing right now. The blonde’s head is thrown back and his back arched as he whimpers with every thrust. Whits can feel his stomach brushing against Bitty’s cock with every motion because of the way Bitty is arching and the angle must be just right because the choked moan that comes out of Bitty when Whits pulls out more and snaps his hips forward in a rough thrust couldn’t be faked if someone hired the best porn actor around. It drives his pulse sky high as he feels a rush of desire over how much Bitty is enjoying this sex act. 

Whits starts to set up a faster pace, dropping his head to Bitty’s shoulder and groaning when the blonde rakes his blunt nails down Whits back. 

“Good?” Whits mumbles into Bitty’s neck, kissing at the damp skin there. 

Bitty nods, gripping Whits’ shoulders tighter. “Yes. Oh fuck so good. Oh my god right there. T...touch me.” 

Whits groans and reaches down to stroke Bitty’s leaking erection as he moves. It’s been less than ten minutes since they hit the bed but Whits already feels the beginning of an orgasm building at the base of his spine. 

“Fuck. How fast do you want? I’m not gonna last much longer and I wanna watch you come.” Whits rubs his thumb over the head of Bitty’s cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Bitty gasps and arches up further, his dick pulsing and semen spilling across Whits’ hand and Bitty’s stomach.

Bitty moans loudly and squirms as Whits works him through it, his thrusts becoming faster and losing their rythym.  

“Oh my God Taylor you feel so fucking good. Come on, baby. Fuck me harder.” Bitty groans and moves with Whits. 

The dirty talk is his final straw, Whits lets out a ragged moan, pressing hard into the blond as he comes. 

“Oh fuck that’s it. Oh my God I can feel you.” Bitty runs his fingers through Whits hair, moaning and rocking his hips gently as Whits rides out the last of his orgasm.

Whits’ arms feel like jelly as he carefully pulls out and lies next to Bitty on the bed, dick still feeling overly sensitive. “You...I...holy shit Eric.” 

Bitty smiles and laughs, rubbing his hand up and down Whits’ back. “You told me to be vocal.” 

“I was fully not expecting you to be that fucking dirty.” 

“Neither was I but it just came out of me.”

“It sure as fucking hell did.” Whits rolls onto his back, pulling the condom off and standing up to shuffle to the bathroom and throw it away. 

He comes back with a wet washcloth that he uses to clean off Bitty’s stomach while the blond smiles and kisses his shoulder. 

“I didn’t get to give you a hickey though.” Bitty smiles and pulls Whits down for another kiss. 

Whits tosses the dirty washcloth on the floor and wraps his arms around Bitty, kissing him slowly, taking his time to enjoy the slide of their tongues against one another before pulling away to smile at him. 

“We have time.”

Bitty hums and runs his hair through Whits’ hair. “That we do. So...that was good?”

Whits stares at him for a moment. “I...Eric how can you ask that. That was fucking incredible.” 

Bitty blushes and presses closer, kissing Whits neck. “Well I thought so but I mean..that’s only the third time I’ve done that and I know that’s definately not your third time.” 

“Eric I have had a lot of sex. I’ve kind of been a tramp. It was awesome sometimes. But I don’t think I’ve ever had sex quite that amazing.”

“Okay.” Bitty smiles and kisses him, “Because that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

“Oh honey you haven’t even seen what I’m capable of, yet.” Whits grins slowly. 

Bitty groans and closes his eyes. “God you’re going to kill me.”

“Probably. You sorry?”

“No.” Bitty smiled and kissed him slowly. 

Whits sighs and stretches, settling in to hold Bitty for a moment before remembering Jack. “Shit. I should text Jack and tell him I don’t need the car. And also that things went well.” 

“Did he want updates?” Bitty chuckles and smooths his hand across Whits’ chest. 

Whits nods and hums, playing with Bitty’s hair. “Yeah. He’s really excited for us.”

“Where’s your phone.”

“Kitchen.” 

Bitty sits up and leans over the edge of the bed, dragging his phone out of his shorts pocket. “Here. Use mine.” 

Whits grins and takes the phone, texting Jack. 

[5:10pm] Hey it’s Whits. Things went well. Obviously.

Bitty settles in against Whits and grabs the phone, taking a picture as Whits kisses along his neck, sending it to Jack. 

[5:11pm] Taylor was underreacting just now. Things went very well.

_ [5:11pm] Holy shit.  _

Bitty shows Whits his phone and the text from Jack before tossing the phone aside to kiss him. 

“We should have breakfast with him tomorrow.” Bitty nods. 

Whits hums. “Or at least share that pie with him.” 

“We can eat that now, you know.” 

“No we can’t. Later. Afterall we’re dating now and no one is running away tomorrow morning. Got all the time we want.” Whits pulls Bitty close for another slow, kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL FOLKS! it's all done. I'm not done with Whits as a character, though. Keep your eyes peeled for me to start a Whits/Parse fic next. Enjoy and thank you everyone for the comments and kudos.


End file.
